Forming Friendships
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: What would happen if the Hokage knew how Naruto was going to be treated at school and chose to start a mentorship program for the students? What if Neji was Naruto's mentor? How would this affect the last Uzumaki, as he grows with the help of the Hyuuga prodigy? Smart, powerful Naruto. Sister TenTen, brother Lee, friendly Sasuke, NejiNaru Jinchuuriki alliance, reforming Whirlpool
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hyuuga and Uzumaki; The First Meeting

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, smiled as he looked down on his recent program for the Ninja Academy of Konoha. It took a bit of pushing, but luckily, not much, to get a mentorship rule issued. It was a stroke of luck that no one in the civilian council knew of his intention behind the bill, or it may never have passed.

See, Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't stupid. A little naïve and a bit too trusting yes, he would freely admit that. However, he certainly hadn't gained this position by being stupid. No, the Hokage knew how his surrogate grandson would be treated when he stepped into the school.

He would hope otherwise of course. He always prayed that people would get over their ridiculous hatred and fear where Naruto was concerned. Nevertheless, Kami had yet to answer his prayers, so he prepared a contingency plan instead.

Naruto would need a friend through his years, and a more mature boy would be perfect. He couldn't be too old or they wouldn't forge a strong bond, but if he was Naruto's age, than he might be influenced by their shared peers. And to minimize conflict, he should probably come from a ninja clan too…

Ah… this would be perfect. The boy was a year older than Naruto. A bit too mature from what the reports said, but it should be a good balance for Naruto's exuberance. His clan was neutral where it concerned the boy, and while he had a difficult life so far, if anyone could help him, it would be Naruto. To add on to it, he was also quite gifted and had the potential to be a strong ally in the future.

Yes, Naruto's mentor will be…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"…Hyuuga Neji," the teacher announced the name with a smile that quickly faded when he saw the name next to it, "You will be mentoring Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto jumped a few times on the balls of his feet as the teacher continued calling out pairs. He was trying to look over the heads of the kids in front of him so he could see his new partner. Despite his exited jumps, his attempts at a glimpse were in vain.

"Ugh," Naruto scowled. Kami curse all of these tall people standing in front of him! Never mind that they were his own age, but how did they get so big, so fast? How was a kid without a growth spurt- such as him for example- supposed to see with weeds like this in the way.

"-Tenten will be mentoring Hyuuga Hinata, and Rock Lee will be mentoring Nara Shikamaru. That will be all." The teacher declared as another stepped up.

"Hello, I'm Umino Iruka," the kind looking man introduced himself with a small smile. His dark brown hair was held back with a piece of cloth, and a scar ran down his nose. "This is a new mentorship program initiated by Hokage-sama as I'm sure you all know. Students will be partnering up- 1st with 2nd years and 3rd with 4th- as a mentoring initiative."

He held up a hand to stall all questions, "The mentor will spend an hour every day tutoring and assisting his or her mentored student. This is mandatory and all partnerships will stay the same throughout your years at the Academy, with an extra year of genin training. There are no exchanging mentors and yes, this _is_ mandatory."

"So," Iruka concluded, clapping his hands together with an encouraging smile, "Why don't you take a few minutes or so to meet your partners?"

When the kids started trading wary- and slightly exited- looks, Iruka just smiled understandingly and let the kids befriend each other at their own pace. The more courageous ones, like Inuzuka Kiba, were quick to go searching while the more shy ones, like Hyuuga Hinata, had to be dragged away by their exited mentors.

Shikamaru was the only one who was sleeping while a frustrated Lee kept trying to get him awake.

Naruto himself was beaming as he looked around the packed courtyard. He wasn't sure what this mentoring thing was at first, but his jiji-san said it would be fund, so it must be. He might even make his first friend today!

That single thought exited him considerably and he started looking around for his mentor. Hmm, his mentor was supposed to be a Hyuuga right? Weren't those the clan with the creepy, pupil-less eyes? Maybe, it was that red-faced girl in the corner there? No, she was talking to an older girl with buns on her head, and besides, Naruto's partner was a boy.

Now where the hell was he?

"Uzumaki Naruto?" a polite voice requested, and Naruto turned to find a pretty girl looking at him. The girl gave him a stiff nod, and Naruto stood, transfixed on the most beautiful person he had ever met. She had long, silky-looking black hair and pretty, lavender colored eyes. Her clothes were simple and a dark band covered her forehead. She was even prettier than that Sakura girl he had seen.

He was completely unprepared for what she said next, "I am your mentor, Hyuuga Neji."

"What?" Naruto blurted, "But you can't be a boy! You're too pretty!"

Naruto regretted not keeping his mouth shut when the older boy suddenly shot forward, catching him totally off guard. His breath suddenly whooshed out, and his legs buckled as a fist made contact with his stomach. The other boy stepped back as Naruto sank to his knees, arms clutched against his stomach, and lip bitten in pain.

"I am a boy, you idiot," Neji snarled quietly, before turning on his heel and stalking out of the yard. Naruto's eyes smarted from the pain, but he managed to stand up anyway and hurry after the angry boy.

"Hyuuga-san wait!" Naruto yelled, deciding that being respectful would be the best right now, "I'm sorry!"

Neji gave no sign of having heard- or indeed stopping- until Naruto stumbled into him. The boy turned to regard him, an icy calm in the lavender depths.

"Your pathetic," the words were short, cold, and to the point. Their uncaring bluntness cut into the blond harsher than any obvious cruelty, and Naruto paused, looking hurt.

"What the hell do you know?" Naruto erupted, injury transforming into fury, "You're the pathetic one, you bastard!"

Neji's expression didn't change at the sudden vehemence, but a small prick of interest was formed in his mind.

"I will see you straight after school in front of the building," Neji cut in what was sure to be a long tirade, "Don't be late."

With those final instructions, the Hyuuga turned and followed the rest of his class into the building. Naruto, who wasn't quite sure what the hell just happened, stood there with his mouth hanging open. And that was the first meeting between Hyuuga Neji, the Byakugan prodigy, and Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's notorious prankster.

It would prove the beginning of a long and interesting relationship.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Mystery That's Uzumaki Naruto

"So what will you be teaching me?" Naruto asked, exuberantly, short legs struggling to keep up with the taller boy's long strides, "Are we going to do tiajutsu? Or ninjutsu? Or… or… are we going to practice with shuriken?"

Neji ignored the reflex of hitting the blond to make him shut up. He was quickly becoming used to ignoring his new charge; it seemed that there was no other way to effectively deal with the irritating loudmouth.

"Are we going to shoot at targets?" Naruto happily pestered, "Will they be tree targets? Or how about moving targets? Ooh, I would love to attack a moving target!"

Neji felt the beginnings of a twitch forming in his right eye. For the love of Kami, did this kid ever shut up? He ignored his own question and kept on walking.

Soon they had reached a small clearing inside the forest. They weren't in so deep that they would encounter anything dangerous, but the thick trees should shroud them from passerby. It was Neji's personal training spot. He turned to face the blond, fully expecting him to be impressed.

"Aw," Naruto complained, looking disappointed, "There's nothing around but some boring old trees. We walked all this way here for this?"

Neji felt the twitch in his eye again. The blond was supposed to be honored that he had seen this. It was Neji's personal training spot, dammit!

In an impressive display of the Hyuuga self-restraint, Neji avoided strangling the boy. It wouldn't be very good for his ninja record if he got charged with murdering a Konoha civilian after all.

Instead the boy dropped down to the ground, and folded his legs. Neji than stared at the blond boy until he sat down too. After a few seconds of both boys not saying anything, which felt like years to Naruto, he started fidgeting.

"How was your day?" Neji asked, finally finding some words to say.

The blond boy has stayed in his mind all day, sapphire eyes alight and blond halo prominent. He had a whole speech planned out about the other boy's weakness and how it would only hold Neji back. Now that they were here though, and Naruto was looking at him with such eagerness… what could he say?

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, thrown off by the question, "Um… okay, I guess. I don't think the teachers like me though."

Neji raised an eyebrow. He too had noticed the glares yesterday, but had assumed they were for Naruto's loudness. Although surely such strong emotions weren't warranted?

"I expect it shall become easier," Neji said when it looked like Naruto expected him to talk. This was an exceedingly awkward conversation. How did one go about asking such trivial facts about another's day?

He didn't have much to base it on, with a mother and an aunt dead from childbirth, a father sacrificed to Kumo, and an uncle who gave a new meaning to the word, "apathy".

"Well how was your day?" Naruto asked childishly, smiling at him.

"It was… adequate," Neji answered, and considered what else to say, "How were your classes?" Naruto scrunched up his face. Clearly this was not his favorite subject.

"It was so boring!" the blond complained, seemingly thrilled for having a willing listener in the stoic boy, "We didn't do any cool stuff at all!"

In truth, despite the fact that Neji had yet to show him any awesome ninja skills (wasn't that the whole point of a mentorship program?) Naruto enjoyed this time. Neji actually cared enough to ask about his day! No one but jiji, Teuchi, and Ayame had ever asked before. This must mean he cared!

As an orphan, Naruto was quite the expert in the signs of having someone care for someone else. Jiji-san said it had something to do with him being emotionally neglected, but Naruto was quite sure that it was because the almighty God of Ramen liked him.

"Elaborate," Neji sighed. He looked irritated by the blond's rambling, but was secretly quite content. This conversation was… not unpleasant.

"All we did was study history," Naruto went on, "It was super boring, and when I asked if we were going to do anything cool, he scowled at me!"

"First year students don't learn any tiajutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu," Neji explained, a quirk of his mouth showing that he was amused. Naruto seemed to notice that because he scowled at the boy. It was rather cute.

"_Hmm… he's very perceptive,"_ Neji considered, "_Interesting."_

"I thought you would like history," Neji said instead, "Ninja history contains a lot of battles." Naruto looked confused.

"But there are no pictures," he pointed out, "And the squiggles don't mean anything."

"You mean the words," Neji looked startled, and then pressed forward, and asked urgently, "Naruto, do you know what those characters mean?"

"No," the younger one answered, "Should they mean something?" Neji sat back, stunned.

"Naruto, has anyone taught you to read?" Neji frowned.

"A man in a white bear mask showed me a little," Naruto offered, feeling apprehensive. He pressed back, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Neji said, absently, mind spinning with this new revelation. That description sounded like an ANBU. But why would one of the village's elite ninja force try to teach Naruto his letters? He obviously didn't have parents but what about other relatives? What was special about him that required ANBU? Why was he so badly taught that he was illiterate, especially at the age of eight?

Just who was Naruto Uzumaki?

His mind made, Neji gracefully picked himself up and waited for Naruto to scramble up as well. Naruto's movements were about as graceful as a lamed duck, something Neji made a point to remedy in the future.

If he wasn't so focused on the anomaly that was Uzumaki, he would be disturbed by the ease in which he considered the younger boy in his future.

"Who's in charge of you?" Neji asked.

Naruto thought for a moment, "Um… jiji-san I guess."

So the boy had a grandfather? Then why did ANBU have to take care of him? Why did he look so unkempt and starved for affection… even the cold regard that Neji bestowed upon him? The man must be important but he didn't seem to be part of any clan that Neji knew of, and no civilian had that much clout with the ANBU.

Mind made, Neji ordered, "Introduce me to your jiji-san Naruto."

He was going to figure out the mystery that was Uzumaki Naruto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Are We Becoming Friends?

Not for the first time today, Hyuuga Neji felt the urge to physically harm the younger boy.

When Naruto had dragged him into the Hokage Tower, Neji's interest was piqued but still blissfully unaware. When he started to walk into the Hokage's office- unannounced mind you- Neji was a bit concerned. When he ran up to the hug the most powerful ninja in the village, Neji felt completely and utterly off-guard.

He did not like that feeling.

"Look old man!" Naruto shouted gleefully, "This is Neji! He's my friend!"

Sarutobi turned to the spluttering Hyuuga and smiled, "Nice to meet you Neji," he offered his hand in greeting.

"H-hai, Hokage-sama," Neji stumbled over the words, rushing to shake hands with the man, "I apologize for coming in unannounced sir-"

"You're forgiven," the Sandaime waved his hand carelessly, and turned to the younger boy, "So Naruto, how do you know Neji?" He knew but appearances must be kept after all.

"He's mentoring me," Naruto beamed, and then added in a whisper, "Don't worry jiji. Neji may look pretty but he's actually a boy!"

Unfortunately for Naruto, he had never quite master the art of the indoor voice and so Neji heard every word.

"You idiot!" Neji scowled, suddenly forgetting about the amused ninja leader nearby, "I'm not pretty!"

"Ha ha ha," Naruto chuckled weakly, "Of course not Neji! So you… um… heard that? I didn't mean it!"

"Like hell you didn't!" Neji answered, "How do I look like a girl?"

"Well," Naruto started, "You have really long hair and your eyes are a pretty whitish color and-" he caught the glare on Neji's face, "Um…"

"…You're the manliest person I've ever met?" Naruto offered.

Neji decided to ignore the semi-apology and turned to face the Hokage, "Sir, it has come to my attention that Naruto is illiterate."

"I am not illiterate!" Naruto denied vehemently, and then paused, "Jiji, what does 'illiterate' mean?"

"It means you cannot read Naruto," the Hokage's face lost his humor, "That's a very serious accusation Neji. Would you explain why you believe that?"

Neji gulped, "He claimed not to understand the characters he was supposed to read in class sir."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "Is that true Naruto?"

"Um… yeah," Naruto replied, confused.

The Hokage's face hardened, "I see that reports given to me of his progress were fabricated. I'm glad you told me Neji; this could have become a serious problem if not handled in time."

"I can teach him sir," Neji offered, feeling a blush suffuse his cheeks as the Hokage looked at him. The Sandaime didn't say anything for a few minutes but then he nodded.

"Very well," he agreed, voice quiet, "Thank you for offering Neji. Naruto's education is important to me."

"I'll try my best sir," Neji replied, distinctly feeling like they weren't talking about the boy's illiteracy now.

"See that you do," the Sandaime finished.

As the two boys were making their way out the building, the Hyuuga reached over and gently cuffed the younger boy's head.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his head, "What was that for?"

"That was for not telling me that the Hokage was your jiji-san," Neji replied, with as much dignity as possible, "Don't forget," he called as he made his way toward the Hyuuga compound.

Naruto huffed and folded his arms. "Bastard," the boy mumbled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the days turned into weeks, Neji became used to meeting his charge every day after school. Their relationship was still too cold to be considered a friendship- especially by the other group's standards- but the boy was slowly growing on him.

Neji was surprised to find that the Uzumaki was intelligent, when he was not jumping around like a little kid on a sugar rush. Once the Hyuuga altered his learning methods to be more physical and interesting, Naruto seemed to soak it up like a sponge.

His learning was so impressive that Neji almost considered him a genius.

Almost.

Anyway, with the reading and other problems corrected (the boy couldn't write, do sums, or speak normally either) Naruto did well in his classes. What would otherwise have been a dead-last became a respectable middle-class student. Once the classes started adding some physical parts, Neji was sure that Naruto would easily make it to the top ten.

To add to the changes that the Hyuuga made, Naruto was also pressed into dressing more or less normally (what self-respecting ninja wore bright orange?) eating normally (Neji did his shopping once he saw how the boy was getting treated at stores) and being treated as a normal student (the Hokage had been quite helpful in talking to the Academy teachers)

The changes made to the Hyuuga were less evident but no less real. Neji obsessed a lot less on fate, (it was hard to have a respectable obsession if your only maybe friend thinks it's a complete joke), he became less cold toward the main branch, (If Naruto could endure all that from an entire village and still be kind than he had no excuse) and was bearable toward his own peers (Naruto actually thought that Lee kid was cool).

They weren't friends. Not exactly, but Neji was sure that they were close to the point.

It was for that reason that Neji was worried this afternoon.

Naruto was usually on time for their meetings. Yet Neji (Byakugan added) couldn't see him at all in the court yard. Was he held after class? Did he even attend class at all today? Worried, Neji surveyed the yard until he came upon the meek form of his cousin. With a grimace, he walked toward the other Hyuuga.

"Where's Naruto?" Neji asked bluntly, watching with distaste as the heiress eeped. The girl blushed when he mentioned the blond, and a small part of him felt annoyed.

Neji wasn't blind to the fact that his young charge was as adorable as he was annoying… and he was really annoying.

"H-he did not c-come to school, N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata got through. If Neji were not so worried about Naruto now, he would have noticed that her stutter issue was improving. That bun-wearing girl must be good for her.

"What do you mean?" Neji demanded, worry escalating to panic, "You haven't seen Naruto at all? Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded shakily, looking disturbed by the boy's fear. She opened her mouth- presumably to ask about Naruto- but Neji was already gone. The boy started running out of the Academy, feet pumping faster with adrenaline as he made his way to the Hokage Tower.

"What the hell is going on?" Neji thought, all matter of horrifying scenes running through his prodigy mind, "Why isn't that idiot at school? Did he get hurt? Is he dead? If Naruto went and got himself killed without my permission, I'm going to MURDER him!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- -X-X-X


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Human Sacrificed Revealed and a Hyuuga's Ire

The Hokage couldn't help but feel his hands clench as he saw the young Hyuuga mourn beside his surrogate grandson. He wasn't angry at the dark-haired boy. On the contrary, he was rather please when Neji stormed into the building, demanding to know what happened to Naruto.

He had taken him to the hospital, and ignored all his questions along the way. When Neji saw the slender figure on the white bed, he had fallen silent and gave up on his questions for the time being. That had been an hour ago and the boy was still hovering over the bed.

Right now, Hiruzen Sarutobi was furious at the villagers for doing this. How could they do this to a mere child? Moreover, for events beyond Naruto's control, no less. How could he explain this attack to Neji? The boy was quiet now but there would be questions later; he was sure of it. In addition, the Hyuuga prodigy would be too crafty for the usual lies.

"Ne-ji?" Naruto croaked, eyes blearily opening. When they encountered the bright light of the hospital room, they shut down. A few seconds later, sapphire eyes can be seen again as Naruto adjusted to the light.

"Naruto!" Neji said, breathing a sigh of relief, "How are you? Do you need water? Should I call the nurse?"

Sarutobi hurried forward as Naruto clumsily pulled himself up. He looked surprised to find the Hyuuga here, and was even more shocked when Neji helped him sit up. Naruto beamed at him, and Neji averted his eyes, pale face reddening.

"Thanks Neji!" the blond chirped, as he was handed a glass of water from an annoyed Hyuuga, "What are you doing here?"

"Idiot," Neji scoffed, "I came to see if you were alright."

Naruto blinked. "Thanks," he said, smile unsure, "I'm great."

"You broke four bones and lost a quart of blood," Neji said sweetly, "Now if you ever lie to me again, I'll close all of your tenketsu points, rip your spleen out, and shove it down your throat you bas-"

"Uh-um," the Hokage cleared his throat, hiding a smile as Neji instantly became quiet.

"Jiji-san!" Naruto shouted, and turned to greet the Hokage with his usual good cheer, "When do I get to leave, old man?"

Sarutobi chuckled, "Not quite yet Naruto. Perhaps in a few days."

"Aw," Naruto pouted, "But they let me out in two days last time!"

"Last time?" Neji asked, prodigy side kicking in, "This happened _before_?"

Naruto gulped. "Well yeah," he answered meekly and then hurried to reassure the glaring boy, "But I heal really fast and the villagers can't do much harm-"

"_THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ALRIGHT IDIOT!" _Neji screamed _**(I'm having a Sakura moment) **_"What the hell is the village doing to you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'll react like this?" Naruto questioned. Neji ignored him and turned lavender eyes on the Hokage.

"And what did you do to stop this?" he hissed, the Byakugan was in full force, "Why did you let this happen?"

"There are a lot of things that can be stopped, "Sarutobi said softly, his own pushed down shame surfacing, "But the Hokage can't be everywhere all the time."

Neji's anger melted, and his mind started spinning, "Why?" Neji asked, "Was Naruto attacked on the Kyuubi festival?"

The Hokage paused, deep in thought for a moment before he decided to throw caution to the wind. The Hyuuga's accusations brought back to the mind the real reason Sarutobi didn't tell Naruto of his burden.

He wasn't afraid of Naruto's loss of childhood. The boy had none to lose. He was afraid of Naruto's anger; of being thought of as a villain by the boy he considered his own grandson.

But that wasn't fair for Naruto. He deserved to know the truth. The boy was old enough to handle it, and from what he saw now, the Hyuuga would stand loyal through it all.

Although Neji may deny it, he really did care for Naruto.

"Ask Naruto when his birthday is," Sarutobi said simply. The Hyuuga looked puzzled but obediently looked toward the blond.

"October 10," Naruto answered, looking confused as well.

"The day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha," Neji stated, eyes sharp, "The Yondaime killed him eight years ago…"

"What do you know about the bijuu Neji?" the Hokage questioned.

The boy's face still looked mystified, "There are nine of them, and the amount of tails determines the strength of the bijuu. The Kyuubi no Yoko is considered the most powerful with nine tails. He's a demon fox with power over fire and illusions."

"Exactly," the Hokage nodded, "Eight years ago he attacked Konoha and was killed by the Yondaime Hokage… except bijuu are creatures made of pure chakra."

"And chakra cannot be created or destroyed," the Hyuuga breathed, mind clicking pieces together, "They can only be transferred or changed as they are pure energy."

Something didn't make sense though, "But if he couldn't kill it, then what…"

"Jiinchuriki," the Hokage's face fell. Neji gasped.

"'Human Sacrifice'," Neji breathed, as Naruto looked uneasy, "Of course. He sealed it… but he couldn't have… he was a seal master… it's not impossible but… Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto demanded, looking between the two visitors as the truth started to dawn on him. He looked horrified as he realized the truth. "He sealed the demon into _me?"_

It wasn't a question though, and the small boy's face crumpled as his shoulder's started shaking with repressed sobs, "Then all this time, the villagers were right! I really am a monster! I killed all those people!"

Sarutobi opened his mouth to refute those claims, but the Hyuuga prodigy beat him to it.

"Don't be an idiot!" Neji said heatedly, glaring at the blond, "You're too stupid to kill any actual ninja! Besides, the Kyuubi is supposed to be the most powerful and cunning of all demons and you couldn't even write properly until you met me!"

"W-What?" Naruto's mouth fell, and he blinked back tears as he looked up at the other boy gratefully. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

Neji snorted. "You're not good enough to hit a target with shuriken," he said scathingly, "The villagers are dumber than I thought if they're scared of _you_. Even that weird pink haired girl is scarier."

"Hey!" Naruto yelped, "I could totally scary if I wanted to be!"

Neji deadpanned, "Sure Naruto; sure you can."

Naruto scowled, but then threw himself into the surprised Hyuuga's arms.

"Thank you," his voice wavered with emotion, as he hugged Neji tightly, "Thanks for being my friend."

For his part, Neji just looked away, face blushing as Naruto hugged him. He didn't do anything to encourage the hug, but he didn't push it away either… and he didn't refute the part about them being friends.

The Hokage looked at the two boys with pride shining clearly in his eyes. He had been unsure about the Hyuuga at first, but he was grateful for the boy now for being a true friend to Naruto. They truly were good influences on each other.

X-X-X-X-X-X –X-X-X-X-X—XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

–X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**This is the fourth chapter, so read and review! Today's my birthday so let's consider a present, yes? Now for a disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Neji, or the story and I'm not doing this for financial gain. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: More Talks

Despite the fact that Naruto was injured, Neji could only endure the hug for so long so…

"Hey!" Naruto said indignantly, as the Hyuuga stood up and none too gently dumped him on the bed, "What was that for?" the small boy complained as he rubbed his back where it bounced before settling on the sheets.

Neji ignored him- what else could he do- and turned to the Hokage, "Why Naruto?" he asked.

The Hokage looked startled, "What do you mean Neji?"

The boy's Byakugan assessed the elderly man in front of him before replying, "From all of my research, the Yondaime Hokage would not be the type to condemn a stranger to the fate of a jinchuuriki. He chose Naruto, which meant that one, he knew Naruto was going to be born that day so they must have had some sort of bond, and two, jinchuuriki are often close to the ruling power so they won't betray their village."

He paused significantly and added, "There are also no close pictures of Konoha's supposed greatest hero. At least not one where his features are defined."

"What're you talking about Neji?" Naruto frowned. The boy occasionally had his moments of brilliance but times like these reminded the Hyuuga on why he was justified in his idiot insults.

"The Hokage," Neji said slowly, "Is your father."

"The Hokage can't be my dad though!" Naruto disagreed, "He's too- too-"

"Pretty?" Neji asked slyly, a not very dignified grin breaking across his face.

"The Yondaime's not pretty!" Naruto said, sounding insulted before he just realized what the Hyuuga had implied and blushed, "I said sorry dammit! Are you ever going to let it go?"

"Well I am definitely more mature than you," Neji considered, "And you are younger than me. And it was an accident so… no."

Naruto scowled, "And yet, I'm the childish one?"

Neji opened his mouth to retort (the Hyuuga's were masters of wordplay after all) but the Hokage decided to cut in. Sarutobi had imagined many reactions once Naruto learned of his parentage. Anger, joy, sadness, vengeance… just… not this. Therefore, it was with a massive sweatdrop when Sarutobi stopped their fight.

"Um, Naruto?" he coughed, "You're an orphan who just learned that Konoha's beloved Yellow Flash was your father and had sealed the King of all Demons in you. Shouldn't you be… more surprised?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto chirped, before the full impact of the Hokage's words hit him and he fainted dead away.

"Thanks a lot sir," Neji groaned, "Now how are we supposed to wake him up?"

After a short discussion, it was determined that Neji would scare him awake. The idea that popped into his head was so typical that the stoic Hyuuga wavered between laughing and crying. This was what would terrify the powerful and beloved Yondaime's son?

"Naruto," he sighed, "The Councils have banned all ramen in Konohagakure. You can never eat ramen ever again."

"AAAHHH!" Naruto's body folded upward, with a disturbing snap that was so sharp Neji thought he had broken something. He was relieved, when Naruto turned to stare at him, eyes widened in absolute horror.

"Neji!" Naruto wailed, tackling the shocked brunette, "It's horrible Neji! They're banning ramen! How could they do that? How could they desecrate the food of the Gods?!"

The first part of Neji was bright red from being held so closely by the slender blond. The second was annoyed at Naruto's fanaticism toward the unhealthy noodles. A third part was impressed that he knew a word like 'desecrate'.

"They're not banning noodles, idiot," Neji sighed, inwardly happy as he was rewarded with a brilliant, tear-filled grin. The happiness burst a little later with his next words, "I just said that so you'd wake up."

"What?!" Naruto exploded, pushing him away with force that by all rights shouldn't be possible by someone so small, "How dare you Neji! How dare you anger the Ramen Gods!"

Sarutobi was very close to fainting as he saw the two continue bickering over the supposed insult to the Ramen Gods. This was the future of Konohagakure? Danzo's reasoning was starting to sound more and more reasonable as the time went on.

Neji finally decided to ignore the loud blonde- much to said jinchuriki's annoyance- and turned to face Sarutobi.

"So how will you train him?" he asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" the Sandaime asked, startled. The Hyuuga looked at him, shocked.

"Surely you plan to teach him how to control the Kyuubi?" he asked, "Or even to help him get used to being the Yondaime's son? If people ever discover his heritage, he would be in danger, especially from Iwa nins..."

"Training?" Naruto perked up, and looked at the Hokage hopefully, "Will I really get extra training?"

The Sandaime sighed; he was beginning to regret recruiting the Hyuuga heir now. "I can't really agree to that," he said sadly, "The Council would never be able to reconcile the idea of extra training with Naruto... and this would be seen as favoritism to a 'common' orphan."

Neji frowned, "How will he protect himself then?"

Sarutobi winced, "Hopefully his regular training from his jounin sensei-"

He paused as Neji's Byakugan flared in anger. The Hyuuga wasn't even aware of the pulsing veins across his eyes or that this could be considered treason against his Hokage... not that Sarutobi minded. He made a small, nearly unnoticeable gesture to warn his ANBU guards not to interfere. He knew they wouldn't have- constantly guarding him and seeing Naruto had made them fond of the young jinchuuriki and besides, their Hokage could handle an Academy student- but it wouldn't hurt to make it clear that he did not consider this to be a threat.

In all honesty, a mini-Sarutobi was now dancing in glee inside his head. The Hyuuga cared!

He was such a good matchmaker... er, Hokage.

"I'm afraid, Neji, that giving him official assistance would be impossible," Sarutobi ignored Naruto's pout to look pointedly into Neji's eyes, "I cannot help him."

He inwardly smiled as the Hyuuga's Byakugan flared out. The boy looked at him steadily.

And then he have a single nod.

Naruto's brush with near-death and the subsequence truths revealed by Sarutobi left the boys closer than ever before. Although Naruto appreciated the knowledge that Neji truly cared for him, he didn't like how overprotective and paranoid the older boy had become. In his kind naiveté, Naruto had accepted the Hokage's information without changing his attitude toward Konoha.

For Neji though, the information put things in a dark spin. The villagers- who he once regarded as misguided jerks in their actions toward Naruto- suddenly became the worst kind of hypocrites: those who would attack an innocent child as revenge for their own former hopelessness when the Kyuubi attacked. That ninja- those men and women whose sacred duty it was to protect all members of the village- _didn't do anything to stop this_... it made Neji's blood boil in anger and freeze in terror all at once.

Hyuuga Neji had sworn his entire life that he had the most miserable existence of any ninja in Konoha. Kami, was he wrong. The hand Fate had dealt him was a mere hindrance to the death blow his friend received. And make no mistake, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the #1 Most Unpredictable Knuckleheaded Ninja in Konoha, was his friend.

He would give the boy the life he always deserved. One of power and protection, of love and discipline. He would mold him into the likeness of his parents, and then push him beyond the shadow of the Red Hot Habanero and the Yellow Flash. He would make Konoha rue the day it decided to treat the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox like trash.

Hyuuga Neji would do all of that. But first, he would need to recruit some help.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hiashi-sama?" the Head of the Hyuuga Clan paused within his meditation as his nephew called his name. He opened his eyes and took in the picture of the young Byakugan prodigy; Neji's face was calm, but his pearl-hued eyes were hesitant.

"Yes Neji?" Hiashi's calm voice gave nothing away as to what he was feeling. He was fairly surprised that his nephew would come and talk to him unless forced.

"I would like to ask for your assistance Hiashi-sama," Neji bowed his head, swallowing the bitter feeling that rose in his throat. After learning of Naruto's Fate, the young prodigy had come to terms with his own cursed seal, although he could not bring himself to forgive his uncle for the death of his father.

Logically he knew that it was done to preserve the peace, much like Naruto becoming a jinchuriki of the nine tailed demon fox. Nevertheless, it was a bitter pill to swallow, and it would be a long time till he could look his uncle in the face without having a mix of confusing emotions rise in him.

Anger that this man would sentence his own twin to death, pain that he looked so similar to Neji's own father, yearning for acceptance and comfort from one of the few close family members related to his father, and his own guilt in wanting comfort from the man who was essentially his own father's killer.

Hiashi was shocked by the request, but did not allow it to show on his face. In all honesty, he was happy that his previously cold nephew would come to him for assistance. Since his friendship with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki began, Neji had started becoming more open and accepting of the Main Branch. This development had banished all other reservations Hiashi had with one of his own clansmen- and his nephew nonetheless- befriending Konoha's leper.

"May I ask who you need the assistance for?" Hiashi asked, humoring him as he already had a strong suspicion of what the prodigy's answer would be.

"My friend, Naruto Uzumaki," Neji replied. Hiashi's face stilled.

"What assistance are you requesting?"

Neji hesitated once and then, swallowing his pride, he bent down and bowed before his Clan Head. "I humbly ask for an ancient rite. The assistance would entail some of the non-private Hyuuga jutsu scrolls, political mentorship, clan sponsorship, and etiquette lessons. I will, of course, assist however I can. I would be eternally grateful if you would agree."

Hiashi raised his eyebrow. That was quite the request. Neji was essentially asking for the Hyuuga Clan to accept his friend as a Hyuuga in all but blood and name. It was an honor for any clan to accept another shinobi like this... but for a noble clan such as the Hyuugas, it was beyond an honor.

"So you would like me to initiate the process of Familia Sine Sanguine," Hiashi summed up, watching his nephew tense up.

"Yes," Neji answered, his head still bowed.

"And are you aware of the final rite that must be performed?" Hiashi asked quietly. His nephew looked up then, pearl eyes shining in determination.

"Yes," he answered again, his voice softer than ever before, "I am willing to perform the final rite."

"You show such strong loyalty toward a boy you have barely known," Hiashi stood up, and glided toward the young boy, "You make a request that even the most honored of Hyuuga would hesitate in asking; a request that would welcome a virtual stranger into our very hearts. Why would a Branch member, who has always despised this clan, expect such a request to be accepted?"

Neji's form stilled. "I will tell you in the strictest of confidences, Hiashi-sama. I ask that this information never spread beyond our talk."

Hiashi looked at him steadily, "Very well. This will never spread beyond my confidence."

"Then," Neji said firmly, looking up to meet his uncle's eyes, "I ask for the rite in the name of Naruto Uzumaki... Namikaze, heir to Namikaze clan, heir to the Uzumaki clan, grandson of the deceased Uzukage, child of Whirlpool's throne, and... jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox."

Hiashi's breath stilled. Then with this knowledge, as a genjutsu fell from his mind, the Hyuuga Clan head was assaulted with memories of the Yondaime Hokage and his beautiful wife, Kushina, holding... a child with the sapphire eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. The protection that the Sandaime had placed over the minds of all of Konoha's citizens to protect Naruto's identity fell away, and the Hyuuga Clan Head remembered.

He remembered the euphoria of his teammate, Kushina Uzumaki, when she found out that she was pregnant.

He remembered his other friend's, Minato Namikaze's, pride as he bragged about soon becoming a father.

He remembered the terror of the Kyuubi attacking the village... Kushina wasn't there to fight... she was having a child... a child... a child, with the Yondaime's eyes!

He remembered his friend's sorrow as he walked into battle with the Kyuubi; sorrow not for his own death, but for the baby that was bundled into his arms.

His own son. The Yondaime Hokage had sealed the Kyuubi into his own son.

His breath caught. The child who was reviled throughout all of Konoha, who was his nephew's closest, and perhaps only, friend was the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Suddenly his nephew's request became all the more real.

"Hiashi-sama," the Clan Head brought his head up to look into Neji's pleading eyes, "Please grant Naruto the process."

"You will accept responsibility of the final step?" Hiashi asked calmly, even detachedly as he dealt with the tempest of emotions from the revelation, "You will marry him and make him family?"

"Yes," Neji answered, "Please uncle..."

That had settled it for him.

"Very well then," Hiashi sighed, "I accept your request. Naruto will be brought into the family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay, so this must have been a surprise to well- nearly everyone I guess. Yes, this is what Neji meant when he promised to help Naruto in the previous chapter. **_

_**I know this chapter was predominantly Neji, but I'll add more Naruto in the future. **_

_**Also: Familia Sine Sanguine means Family without Blood.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Neji, is everything okay?" Naruto asked as his friend got his distracted once again in the middle of their lesson. Neji had been getting more and more distracted lately, and it came to the point where even Naruto noticed it.

"I'm fine," Neji said absently, slightly surprised that Naruto had seen his momentary lapse of concentration, "Here, read this line to me again." Then again, Naruto always paid exceptional attention his few precious people, and saw him every day after school, so maybe he shouldn't have been that surprised.

"After that battle, the Nidaime revo-revo- what's this word, Neji?" Naruto asked, looking up at the older boy. They were sitting comfortably in Neji's personal training spot, where the Byakugan genius was giving him reading lessons. Although Neji insisted that he wouldn't mind doing it for free, the Sandaime had overruled him and decided on giving him a small stipend for all his work.

Rather than complain, Neji decided to 'invest' this money back into Naruto's lessons: buying some blunt kunai to teach him dodging practice, getting him some used History books as a supplement to his lessons, and occasionally buying him ramen when he did particularly well.

When the Sandaime saw how Neji was using the money, he just chuckled, and ordered his secretary to increase the stipend.

"Revoked," Neji read, shifting slightly to allow Naruto better access to the book in between their laps, "It means that he stopped doing it."

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked, cuddling up to the older boy.

"The degree only held if the smaller village agreed to give Konoha medical assistance in their terrain," Neji explained, "Because Taki refused to aid ANBU group, they were breaking their side of the treaty."

"Oh," Naruto said quietly, "That wasn't a very good decision on their part, was it?"

"It wasn't," Neji agreed, "Now explain why."

"Well our village would be able to interfere directly if another major village was bothering them," Naruto recalled from their geography lesson, "And we had a stronger military force and sold the ingredients that they needed for their world-famous Ice-Wind sake, which was one of their main exports."

"Good job," Neji gave a pleased nod. "Now you see that wars can be won or lost based on more than just how strong the ninja are. It's actually a victory for a Hokage to resolve a dispute without using military force."

Naruto looked reflective for a moment, "So it's the Hokages job do find other ways to fix problem without using ninjas?"

"Exactly Naruto," Neji praised, "By not using ninjas, the Hokage can save lives and prevent even more damage down the line. That's what the Nidaime did."

"The old man does that too, doesn't he?" Naruto stated, "That's why he's such a good Hokage. But then, why do some of the Councillors say he's weak?"

"Yes, the Sandaime is a very peaceful shinobi," Neji agreed, wincing at Naruto's disrespectful name for the leader of their village, "Some of the councillors think that makes him a bad shinobi because they want to win disputes by force. They think that the only way to win is to kill people and have victory in battle."

"That's so stupid," Naruto disagreed vehemently, "If everyone died trying to win, then who would be left to be the winner?"

"That's a good way of looking at things Naruto," Neji said. He had been allowing the younger boy to come to his own opinion on the matters themselves. In the process, a few of his own opinions had been changed. Before he had met Naruto, Neji probably would have said that the Nidaime had made a bad decision.

"I think that's enough for today Naruto," Neji silently closed the book, "Do you have enough groceries to last you the week."

Naruto nodded. "Yep," he grinned, "And it was really nice of you to get me some clothes too, Neji! Although I wish they had some more orange."

"It was nothing," Neji replied, standing up and brushing down his clothes, "And real ninja don't wear a lot of orange, Naruto."

Naruto pouted, but smiled as he remembered the kind act the older boy had done for him the other day. Neji had gotten up far earlier than he usually did, Henged into a boy with similar body proportions to Naruto, and then had shopped exclusively at civilian shops, looking for clothes for the younger boy. He hadn't even allowed Naruto to pay for the clothes, insisting that it was his duty to pay for it himself.

Although Naruto didn't know it at the time, it really was Neji's duty as his betrothed.

"Um, Naruto," the older boy said, feeling a bit of nervousness more suited to his cousin, "There's something I have to talk to you about."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, twisting around to face the boy, "Is this what's been worrying you Neji?" The Hyuuga nodded, and decided to go for a walk to a nearby pond while he told him. He picked up a slender blade of grass and started playing around with it with his index finger and forefinger.

"It's in regards to your heritage," Neji began, "I know you never really had a lot of family growing up and well... I guess I wanted to remedy that."

"Family?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed, stopping in the middle of their walk to turn to him.

"Yes," Neji took a deep breath, "There's an ancient clan ritual I've found that will bring an outsider into the clan. If you agree to it, you'd be a Hyuuga, but could still keep your name. And if you decided to grow your own clan, then there would be a treaty of family and friendship between the two clans. Essentially, you'd become a Hyuuga in all but name and blood."

He paused, letting Naruto absorb this for a moment. He knew questions would be pouring out of the blond, and waited for him to burst with his first one.

"Does that mean we'll be family?" Neji quickly covered the surprise that showed up on his face at Naruto's innocent request.

"Well, yes," Neji answered, feeling an odd sense of relief as Naruto beamed at him, "Er... we'll be really close family actually. It's your decision whether to accept the offer from Hiashi-sama of course- he's my Clan Head-but, there's something you should be aware of first. The ritual can only be completed if the acceptor agrees to be bonded to a member of the Clan who's directly related to the Clan Head. If you agree, then we'll be betrothed."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, still marveling at the idea of having a family.

"Well, if people are betrothed than they- well, it's like your parents- and we'll be married, um…" Neji looked thoroughly embarrassed while trying to find an explanation for the curious boy.

"Like my parents?" Naruto asked, confused, before his face brightened, "So you'll love me and stay with me forever?"

Being not yet nine years old and with no adult role models to learn this from, Naruto's assumption of what marriage entailed was a bit… lacking.

"Well, yes," Neji allowed, understanding quite perceptively that Naruto had no idea whatsoever what marriage entailed. Now, he could do the brave, and quite embarrassing, action of explaining just what marriage was, and that might lead to the explanations of even more embarrassing topics, or he could just nod along with Naruto's explanation and let the Sandaime deal with it.

Now, like any brave, promising, loyal Shinobi of the Leaf (in training) would do, Neji picked option 2.

"Then, I'd love to do it, Neji!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping over to hug the surprised boy.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Neji asked, refusing to let himself enjoy the spontaneous burst of affection, "If you say no, no one will mind and the Sandaime won't let you be forced into this."

Naruto looked up, a watery and sure smile on his face.

"You'll be with me forever, won't you?" Naruto asked.

"I'll try my best," Neji replied.

"Then, I'd agree to anything," the smaller boy vowed, leaning in to hug his friend again. This time, Neji allowed a smile to take over his face and hug the smaller boy back.

He would stay. Forever.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_

_**Now, let's see. I've had a few questions from some readers (Thank you **_Haruca-Lin-sama and Kyoko27) _**about how Naruto and Neji could have a kid what with them being boys, how Sarutobi's genjutsu worked, and why Neji. Now I've answered them below, and they're crucial to the story's plotline, so you might want to read these.**_

_**How will Neji and Naruto have kids? **_

This is where the very interesting jutsu known as Kage Bushin comes into place. As you know Kage Bushin creates exact replicas of Naruto down to his DNA, and his Henge- which makes him become a solid form of anything with equal body mass- than, Naruto could easily have a child. One of his clones could be reinforced with extra chakra to stay active for a year while in the solid Henge of a girl, aka Naruto. (This has the added bonus of Naruto being free of pregnancy and able to take missions normally) Thus, a child could be born in normal conditions with DNA that is half Naruto's and half Neji's.

Incidentally bloodlines are considered dominant genes (my explanation for why the Hyuuga are so protective of their bloodline to the point where they can brand their own family like cattle just to protect their eyes) That means if a kid is born between them, there is a very high likelihood that he/she will inherit Neji's Byakugan and Naruto's advanced healing. Naruto's advanced healing actually is a bloodline as- in the anime- when a seal prevented him from accessing Kyuubi's chakra, he was able to heal at an advanced pace. Besides, the Uzumaki are known for their notoriously long lives despite being in a ninja world, which I associate with an advanced healing bloodline.

Now, the Hyuuga head is a former teammate of Kushina Uzumaki (in this story) and undoubtedly saw her use the Kage Bushin and solid Henge a couple of times. Thus, he could most likely assume that Kushina's son would inherit her monstrously huge reserves or would have monstrously huge reserves from being Kyuubi's jinchuuriki and would be able to use both jutsus. Being a clan Head and supposedly the most talented Hyuuga in generations, he has most likely connected those dots, as have Naruto.

_**How will people deal with this and why Neji?**_

They'll protest it on basis of Naruto's jinchuuriki status, but can;t interfere because this is a direct Clan matter. It's a pretty ancient ritual (Neji found out about it when he was researching ways to help Naruto and being the genius he is...) so many people won't know what it fully entails. Just that Naruto is now considered an honorary Hyuuga and is betrothed to their resident genius, Neji. This will have aftereffects of Neji's Caged Bird Seal being removed b/c now the Hyuuga council and Hiashi would be aware of Naruto's illustrious lineage, and there's no way the son of the Yondaime can have a spouse with the Caged Bird Seal. Besides, with this ritual, Naruto has to marry a person close to the Head, which gives three options:

Hinata: Can't marry her because she's an heiress and whoever Naruto marries will most likely help him with the Uzumaki/Namikaze clans and not stay in the Hyuuga clan)

Hanabi: Too young.

Neji: Nephew of the Head and only current option.

_**How does the Sandaime's jutsu work?**_

The Sandaime placed a weak, wide-range jutsu to make sure that no one thinks about the resemblance between Naruto and the Yondaime too deeply. This is my explanation for why no one figured out that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was Minato's son when a) there are very few blondes in Konoha and Naruto's certainly not related to the Yamanakas and b) He looks just like Minato!

Now, this jutsu can't make a person forget the resemblance (genjutsu can't do that and the Yamanaka's are mind experts so they might figure it out if the Sandaime did something like that.) or not notice the resemblance at all (Neji figured it out, didn't he?) It's like a distraction justu of sorts: If people focus deeply, they can break it, but while it's still a mere suspicion, than it will just make you focus on something else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"And for the final matter to discuss today," Hiashi inwardly smiled as he read off the agenda he wrote for the Hyuuga Council meeting, "Is to discuss the adoption of Naruto Uzumaki into the Hyuuga Clan."

…

…

…

There was a full 23 ½ seconds of complete silence as the Elders waited for Hiashi to finish his ridiculous, tactless joke.

…

…

…

5 seconds later, they all came to the decision that their Clan Head was not joking.

Clearly he was insane.

"That's absolutely preposterous!"

"The demon- a Hyuuga! Have you lost your mind, Hiashi?"

"Why would we ever do that?"

"What jest is this? That boy can never be member of the Hyuuga!"

Hiashi let them continue their complaints for few more minutes, before he released a spike of killer intent. To remind them that _he_ was the Clan Head and the strongest shinobi of the Hyuuga for the moment. For good measure, he also added a dark glare toward the most vocal dissenters.

"Enough," Hiashi ordered, crisply, "We are Hyuuga, not some civilian Academy brats with no self-restraint. If you have any reasons to object then you will tell me _peacefull_y and with _poise_."

The Elders fell silent, before one particularly quiet one decided to ask the first question. Hyuuga Tamanachi was an old man, even by the standards of the Council, but he had been a skilled warrior in his youth and was well-respected today for his wisdom. Unlike many, he would not reject a proposal out of hand or for mere prejudices, however he was also known to be difficult to convince and would need substantial evidence to accept a proposal. He also had an uncanny knack for asking insightful questions.

"If I may ask Hiashi-san," Tamanachi began, "Of what form of adoption do you speak of and who requested the adoption to take place?"

"I speak of _Familia Sine Sanguine,_" Hiashi answered, as those who knew what the ritual entailed- of whom there were four exactly- gasped, "As for the person who made the request, it was my nephew, Hyuuga Neji."

"A branch member?" one of the more traditional Hyuuga said disdainfully, "That should be enough reason to reject the proposal."

Hiashi resisted the urge to attack the man. "Neji is a prodigy of the Byakugan as well as a genius. He has a very sound judgment and I trust his reasoning."

"Before we continue this conversation," another Elder asked, "Why don't you explain what the_ Familia Sine Sanguine _ritual is?"

Hiashi nodded, "This is a very ancient ritual, created before the founding of Konoha. It is directly translated as 'Family without Blood' and would entail accepting the Uzumaki as a Hyuuga in all but blood and name. Our clan would essentially sponsor and support him until he goes on to find his own family clan. The final rite consists of a marriage between the Uzumaki and a Hyuuga. After that, our clans would be tied by the closest bonds of brotherhood- any child born after this ritual taken place would essentially be considered both a Hyuuga and a child of Naruto's clan. The most famous of this ritual was that between the Senju and Uzumaki families."

This created a small uproar as the Hyuuga Elders were informed of just what this ancient ritual required. One of the more astute and politically mind Hyuuga- a man by the name of Raminoko- focused his attention on the final revelation.

"The Senju and Uzumaki families?" he asked, once the uproar had died out somewhat, "By any chance, is the jinchuuriki a member of that Clan?"

"Yes," Hiashi nodded, instinctively knowing that they were going to soon stumble into the heart of the matter, "His mother was an Uzumaki. The final rite was performed between the Shodaime Hokage and Mito Uzumaki."

"But then he's considered a Senju too!" Raminoko deduced quickly, "He's related to the Shodaime and Nidaime! And because Tsunade can no longer have children… he's the heir!"

"Not just that," Tamanachi frowned, thinking quickly, "If he's an Uzumaki, than his mother must be from the Land of the Whirlpools. But that land was destroyed and the only known survivor was…"

"Kushina Uzumaki," Hiashi supplied, taking two small pictures out and showing it to the shocked Elders, "Kushina was a former teammate of mine and, as we all know, had married the Yondaime."

In one hand was a picture of Minato and Kushina's wedding day. The two were posing together; Kushina beaming, and Minato looking like he believed that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

In Hiashi's other hand was a recent photo of Naruto that he had asked his nephew to take in secret (he couldn't prove it, but the Clan Head suspected that more than one picture had been taken, although Neji had only given him this). The boy's bright golden hair was messy and his eyes were narrowed in concentration as he attempted to read one of the large books Neji had given him.

He looked like a younger version of the man in the first photo.

He looked like the Yondaime Hokage.

Then, like delicate spider webs slipping off a smooth surface, the Sandaime's genjutsu was dispelled.

"Minato Namikaze's son!" one of the Elders yelped, "The jinchuuriki- Minato- the Yondaime sealed the nine-tailed fox into his own child!"

"Are you sure about all of this, Hiashi?" another Elder asked, looking shaky, "Is he really- truly-"

"Yes," Hiashi answered the unspoken question, "We all know that the Yondaime Hokage was a honorable man who loved this village. Minato would never have asked another person to sacrifice their child, if he himself could seal the Kyuubi into his own."

"Then, to think that all this time, this village has been abusing the heir of the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Senju clans!" one Elder exclaimed, looking faintly sick, "We can't allow this to keep happening!"

Hiashi allowed a faint, nostalgic smile to appear on his face as all of the other Elders quickly came around to the idea of helping the Yondaime Hokage's son, and more importantly, Kushina's boy. This was a bit of a secret in Konoha, but all of the Hyuuga had actually adored Kushina. She had a special knack for making almost anyone like her, and the Hyuuga, reservations and traditions aside, had fallen to her charm like everyone else had. Hiashi had no doubt that Naruto had inherited his mother's charisma.

He hoped Naruto hadn't inherited her stomach too.

High above in the realm of the Kami, Uzumaki Kushina sneezed.

"So who's going to marry Kushina's child?" Tamanachi asked. Hiashi suppressed a smile.

"I take it that we shall initiate the ritual?" Hiashi inquired. The Elder waved a hand negligently, giving the Hyuuga Head an approving smile for his remarkable judgment in considering the Uzumaki boy. He would have to remember to commend Neji for this later.

"Naturally we would never reject a child of Kushina's," the Elder smiled, "After all, if Kushina hadn't fallen in love with Namikaze-san, we would have offered her the ritual. Besides, if the boy has even a modicum of the ability or charisma as his parents, than he would make a fine shinobi and Hyuuga. "

"Well perhaps not a Hyuuga," Tamanachi amended as he recalled Kushina's lack of tact, bottomless stomach, and boisterous nature, "Kami, I hope that he hasn't inherited her appetite."

Again, deep within Heaven, Kushina gave another sneeze.

"Are you alright?" her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha, asked.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold," Kushina muttered.

"…Kushina, you're dead. You can't have colds."

"Then someone must be talking about me," Kushina shrugged, then brightened, "Let's go get some more ramen!"

"Neji has volunteered himself," Hiashi answered, smiling.

"And in the way of children?" Tamanachi countered, filing inside his head for later Neji's obvious affection and loyalty to the boy.

"Kushina was very skilled with Kage Bushins," Hiashi smirked as the Elders looked confused by his answer, "She could also make solid Henges."

It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but the Elders weren't some of the most intelligent and skilled Hyuuga's for nothing. Their faces brightened as they realized the implications of this- and how useful it would be for Naruto in his ninja career later on.

"Neji will be a fine choice then," Tamanachi replied, "He seems very… concerned about the boy."

"Neji considers Naruto to be his closest- and perhaps only- friend," Hiashi replied, "He became close to the boy through the Sandaime's new program at the Academy- which allows younger grades to be mentored by older. He was also the first to discover Naruto's heritage."

One Elder raised a brow, "Is he aware of the Uzumaki's… condition?"

"Yes, he also learned about the Kyuubi," Hiashi admitted, "I believe he had some suspicions which the Sandaime confirmed. He doesn't care either way."

"He figured it out himself?" Naminaka, an Elder who had extensive knowledge of interrogation and information retrieval, said looking impressed, "He truly is a genius."

"Even if the boy accepts the Uzumaki's condition," a concerned Elder interjected, "How can we know that the Kyuubi won't attack the Hyuuga clan?"

"That's a valid concern," Hiashi admitted, "Naruto, however, wasn't the only jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails. Kushina once admitted to me that she herself was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, and before her was her grandaunt, Mito Uzumaki." The Elders looked shocked at the knowledge that one of their favorite non-Hyuuga was a jinchuuriki along with the Shodaime's wife.

"Well, we've had Kushina over to the compound many times and there have been no problems," Raminoko said firmly. Kushina had once saved his son on a mission and he refused to think of her as any less than the kind and skilled kuniochi that she was.

Naminaka nodded, "The Yondaime was also an excellent Seal Master. I have no doubt that the Kyuubi will pose no threat to our Clan."

"In that case," Tamanachi said decisively, "We shall move on to the practical matters at hand. Unless you have any more life-changing surprises to drop on us Hiashi? Keep in mind though, that I am an old man and my heart can only take so much."

"Liar," Naminaka shook her head, "Old man or not, you remain as wily and shrewd as you were in your youth." Tamanachi smiled at the indirect compliment.

"The Branch seal will have to be removed from Neji," Raminoko asserted, "We shall also have to decide on a date for the first aspect of the ritual and inform the Clan. This will have to be done quickly before the Civilian Council or any shinobi clans can learn about it. We cannot reveal Naruto's heritage, but we can tell the Clan that he was Kushina's son. That should garner all the support needed. We should also- wait, Hiashi. Has the boy agreed to this?"

Hiashi looked amused as the Clan Head's finally remembered one of the key questions, "Yes. Neji has already asked him and he has agreed."

"Is he aware of what the final rite entails?" Naminaka asked.

Hiashi allowed another smile to slip. The boy hadn't even been initiated into the Hyuuga and he was already making him feel happier, "He is aware of what marriage is… of a sort."

"Oh," Naminaka said mildly, raising an eyebrow, "Well, this is not of our concern at the moment, so I suppose we can let it pass."

"As amusing as the boy's naiveté is," one Elder remarked, "We must get back to the important matters. Now, as for the first part of the ritual, I believe that five days from now will be sufficient time to prepare…"

"You know," Raminoko would say to another Elder when the meeting was over, "I would truly like to see the reactions of the Konoha councils after the initiation is done."

"It would certainly be interesting," the Elder would chuckle, "But we must not forget that this Uzumaki boy is Kushina's son. And what has Kushina ever been but interesting?"

In Heaven, Kushina Uzumaki sneezed again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**This is the eighth chapter! Anyway, now that the Hyuuga Council has accepted Naruto's adoption, I'll cover the ceremony itself in the next chapter. You might have noticed that this chapter is more than twice the length of the previous chapter. Well, this is a result of my new decision to start gradually increasing the length of my chapters, with the goals being to have an average of 5,000 words by the time I get to the twentieth chapter. Now, I'm on the eighth and I have reached about 2,000 words (not including this missive). **_

_**This decision was fueled primarily by the awesome and well thought out reviews I've been getting recently, and my own desire to bring this story to a wider audience (As most people don't even bother to read stories unless they have a minimum of around 40,000 words) I may also increase the amount of posts I add in a set amount of time (in other words, more than one chapter every seven to ten days), but I make no promises there. Anyway, read, review, and don't hesitate to ask any questions you may have with this. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Is that really Kushina nee-chan's child?" Ko Hyuuga asked in wonder as a small, blond boy made his way through the gathering of the Hyuuga, "He looks nothing like her."

Ko wasn't the only one marveling over the fact that the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox, their beloved Kushina, had a son. Still, Ko had to admit that out of the little he knew about Naruto, the boy had definitely inherited his mother's personality.

"Look! He has the shape of her eyes…"

"He looks so underfed. Isn't Kushina's kid being fed enough?"

"You know, he reminds me of someone else. I just can't remember who…"

"Isn't that Neji's friend from the Academy?"

"I can't believe how bad he's been treated."

"We treated him badly too…"

"Well, we have to help him now! He's Kushina's son, after all."

The young boy kneeling at the center of the raised platform did not, in fact, look remotely similar to his deceased mother. His hair was an unruly gold, unlike the tamed scarlet of Kushina's, and his eyes were a blue bright enough to rival her own violet. He was wearing an elegant sky-blue kimono, with small, dark orange autumn leaves sketched out across the back and spilling over to the wide sleeves. A dark blue obi held the kimono together.

His expression showed nervousness, and as he knelt, he looked briefly at Neji who was standing beside him. Whatever he saw on the other boy's face must have reassured him though, because he turned back to Hiashi-sama with confidence.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Hiashi's voice carried throughout the assembled crowd of Hyuugas, "Son of Minato and Kushina, thrice heir of noble clans, do you know why you kneel here now?"

With his Byakugan activated, Hiashi took note of how many people reacted to the name of Naruto's father. A few of the Hyuuga, almost all of them either inactive shinobi, made a slight stir, but luckily had the presence of mind to keep their mouths shut. The Hyuuga Clan head caught several of their eyes and made an imperceptible nod, which was quickly met by restrained, yet near tangible, excitement.

The son of the Yellow Flash was becoming a Hyuuga!

Even those who were not aware of the significance of Minato's name- it _had_ been largely unknown after all- were making a stir at his other revelation. The boy was the heir of _three _noble clans? How can anyone possibly be the heir of _three_ noble clans?

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," Naruto answered solemnly. Neji had coached him on what to do beforehand, and he would make the girly boy proud, datteboyo! Hiashi sweatdropped as his soon-to-be relative accidentally said that out loud, eliciting muffled snickers from the assembled Hyuuga and a dark glare from said 'girly boy'. There goes the solemnity of the moment.

Luckily the rest of the Acceptance Ceremony passed without a hitch and Hiashi was left only to do the Initiation of the Bonding. He steadied himself, sent out a silent prayer to his twin, Hizashi, and calmly looked at his nephew. Neji looked composed- as any Hyuuga should be- but within his eyes, the Clan head could see hesitation and even a little fear.

There was, however, no regret. Neji truly did not mind this arrangement.

"We stand here today to declare the bonding of Uzumaki Naruto into the Hyuuga," Hiashi declared, "We stand in wait of the day when our Clan and the Clans of Uzumaki Naruto will come together- in friendship, in harmony, and in brotherhood. We stand here today for the future of the Hyuuga!"

The Hyuuga all stood there, even the children, caught up in Hiashi's words as though they were seemingly frozen in time. It was borderline creepy if you asked Naruto.

"Yet, we also come here to cement our new adoption with a marriage," Hiashi continued smiling, "For the Initiation of the Bonding, I call Uzumaki Naruto and my nephew, Hyuuga Neji, before me."

Naruto stood up and moved in front of Hiashi, panicking slightly when he saw that Neji hadn't moved yet. Was he going to cancel the bonding? Did he not like Naruto?

His fears were put to rest as the young Hyuuga silently stood and came to stand gracefully by Naruto. They faced each other, and Naruto's breath caught as he looked at the boy in front of him. Kami, was Neji always this beautiful?

He was wearing white- a color all the Hyuuga's seemed to favor- but instead of making him appear washed-out, the snowy kimono only highlighted his pale, moonlight skin. His forehead was unmarked, and his silken hair fell loose for a change, dark brown strands stark against his light skin. His eyes were almost glowing, the pale lavender seeping through, and a small smile was on his face to reassure Naruto.

Said boy instantly beamed back, making a dull red flush rise up in Neji's cheeks.

Hiashi bit back a smile and focused on completing the ceremony. A large part of him was hit with nostalgia for a minute; Hizashi should have been the one completing this ceremony for his son. He should have been the one to see Neji smiling, happy that he had found the one person perfectly fit for him, even if he did not know it fully yet. Hiashi pushed these sorrows from his mind; this was Neji's day and he would have to be strong.

For his brother, Hizashi's, and his teammate, Kushina's sake.

"Hyuuga Neji," Hiashi began, "Do you accept your bond with Uzumaki Naruto, keeping in mind that you will be fulfilling the pact of family on behalf of the Hyuuga Clan?"

"Hai," Neji answered softly, placing both hands forward, palm up.

"You accept you're bonded with full knowledge of his identity?" Hiashi intoned, "You accept the blessing passed down upon this union by the Sage of the Six Paths and the duties it entails?"

"Hai," Neji repeated, and those who were aware of Naruto's burden looked surprised at Neji's subtle acceptance of the Kyuubi. Naruto, who had been coached in diplomacy by Neji for the last few months, also understood the tacit support and smiled at him gratefully.

"You accept the ruling of the Rikodu Sennin?" Hiashi finished, "You accept the bonding of your very souls, nurtured through the spirit, bound by physical chains?"

It was a not very subtle order for children and all of the adults (and Neji) knew it.

The young Hyuuga wavered… and then, "Hai."

Hiashi nodded in recognition of this and turned his eyes to Naruto. The younger boy answered every question confidently, even giddily. When he answered his final one, he placed his palms on top of Neji's hand and curled their fingers together. Against the humid day, Neji's hand felt cool and reassuring and Naruto clutched it with worry.

"It'll be fine," Neji whispered, so softly that only they could hear it. Naruto relaxed, knowing that the older boy wouldn't lie to him.

"Neji," he replied, voice equally soft, "I know I never said this… but… you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Naruto," Neji answered, smiling gently before he smirked, "Even if you are a dobe."

Hiashi had been peacefully allowing them to have their conversation but when Naruto started to look angry and Neji began smirking, he had the presence of mind to cut in. Honestly, he had never imagined his nephew to be so childish as to tease the boy he liked. There goes the supposed Hyuuga maturity.

"Then may your union be blessed," Hiashi finished hurriedly, placing his own hand on top of the boys' joined ones and lighting it with blue chakra. This triggered two other bursts of chakra- one another light blue and the second a deep violet- that melded together to seal the bond. The Hyuuga Clan Head bit back a swear as wisps of red were added to the already violet chakra emitted by Naruto, turning it into a deeper and even brighter violet.

"What-"Naruto looked startled, "Is this-? Neji?"

"It's okay Naruto," Neji said firmly, his voice shaken but hand still squeezing Naruto's, "It's not hurting me."

And indeed, Hiashi realized, the Kyuubi's chakra wasn't releasing any of the malevolent feelings associated with it. This was pure, untainted energy that merely strengthened the bond without inflicting any damage, something that must have taken considerable restraint from the Bijuu. Kyuubi wanted this to happen.

For some reason, the Kyuubi had taken note of and given approval to, Neji, and through him the Hyuuga Clan. The most powerful and evil demon in existence wanted his nephew as a mate and his Clan as a surrogate family to his Host.

…Kami was that a terrifying realization.

The chakra spread from the enclosed hands to envelop the two boys in entirety, almost in the form of a cloak made of pure chakra that was a light violet in shade. This was definitely the work of the nine-tailed fox; no two Academy students- even if one was a jinchuuriki and the other was a genius- and a jonin- even if he _was_ the Hyuuga Clan Head- could do this. The chakra cloak pulsed once, twice, and then a third time- before turning a gold that Hiashi associated with nature chakra and faded away.

The two boys were startled by the thrilling rush of energy disappearing so suddenly and were overcome by an exhausting yet warm ache- similar to one a shinobi would get after a hard day of training. Naruto, being even more tired than Neji due to the chakra having come from within him, instantly sagged against the older boy. Neji caught him easily, carefully sitting down to stop himself from falling over in exhaustion and hugged the younger boy close to him.

Though the strange chakra had disappeared, a sense of strong warmth had settled within him and he had an acute sense of where Naruto was. Neji's eyes widened as he realized that it wasn't just the small boy against his chest that he was aware of, there was an almost tangible _presence_ of Naruto inside his mind. It wasn't quite mind reading, but Naruto's exhaustion could be rebounded on to him. A link of empathy perhaps? Did that mean he could sense out Naruto? Perhaps see if he was hurt?

Neji's analytical mind had no opportunity to analyze this incredible turn of events as exhaustion soon overtook him and he fell asleep. As for Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga, they simply stared down at the two sleeping boys, feeling faintly nonplussed. Was this supposed to happen?

Hiashi coughed slightly. "Well," he cleared his throat, "that was interesting."

The singularly coordinated look of "No duh!" from the assembled Hyuuga led him to blush slightly. He decided to play on his Clan's secret ultimate weakness.

"There's cake in the adjoining room?" he offered.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Neji's feet quickly led him across the cobbled walkways that snaked through the Hiashi-sama's garden. He had spent enough time here to easily pick his way through the pond of koi fish, small bonsai trees, and bursts of flowery shrubs that Hinata's mother- the late Hinami-san- had planted. Within a few minutes, he had made himself comfortable by a small willow tree, meditating as he waited for her to show up. He did not have to wait long.

"Neji ni-san," Hinata greeted him softly, as she walked up to her cousin. His eyes were closed in meditation, but he gave a slight nod to acknowledge her. She, too, was barefoot and wore only her nightdress with a small, white cardigan. Compared to Neji, who had yet to take off his bonding kimono, she was woefully underdressed.

Nevertheless, there was a sense of dignity and grace around this gentle Hyuuga, and her lack of formal clothes did not make her lavender eyes any less striking or her surprisingly straight form any less imposing. She may not have liked it, but she was a born and bred a Hyuuga heiress.

"Are you angry with me?" Neji asked monotonously, getting straight to the point. The relationship between he and Hinata had thawed slightly, but they were still not yet close enough to comfortably refer to each other as 'family'. Although he had to admit, Hinata damn well did try her best.

"The amount of chakra released during the bonding surprised everyone," Hinata said instead, her light voice carefree and revealing nothing. Neji's brow furrowed in confusion, but he did not open his eyes. He probably could have decoded her feelings by looking at her face, but he preferred allowing Hinata-sama her privacy.

"You are both very powerful," Hinata paused, "He makes you happy."

It was not a question and yet Neji answered anyway. "Yes," he admitted. Although his eyes were closed, he could feel Hinata walking across the garden and standing in front of him.

"Neji," she ordered, firmly, softly, gently, "Open your eyes." He followed her order to see her smiling at him sadly, "He's very special to me, Neji. The first day I met Naruto, I had come to admire him and his bravery. As I saw him after that, it grew on to love. He is truly an incredible, amazing, one-of-a-kind person."

She paused and smiled again, "I love him, Neji."

Neji's heart plummeted with each word Hinata was saying. She loved him? Would that mean he would lose Naruto? To the Clan Head's daughter?

Would Naruto prefer Hinata over him?

"I love Naruto, Neji," Hinata continued calmly, then reached out a few fingers to gently splay over Neji's unmarked forehead, "But I am not in love with him."

And suddenly Neji's chest didn't feel so constricted anymore.

"Maybe I would have fallen for him one day," Hinata continued wistfully, "But he needs someone strong. Someone worthy of standing beside the future Hokage. I can't be that person."

"You are strong Hinata-sama," Neji refuted, than caught her frown and corrected himself, "Hinata."

"Not yet," she mused, "And I'll never be strong enough to completely stop myself from relying on him. Naruto is the type of person that many people will one day rely on, especially if- no when- he becomes the Hokage. He needs someone that he can rely on himself though."

Neji nodded, surprised and even a little humbled by the trust she was putting in him. She loved Naruto. And she trusted him to take care of the other boy.

"Neji," Hinata said suddenly, "What is that red chakra?"

"It's not my place to tell," he replied, knowing full well that this question would be asked. They were Hyuuga after all and the Byakugan was very adept at seeing into chakra networks.

Hinata changed tactics, "Is that chakra the reason most adults hate Naruto?"

Neji paused, "Yes."

"And you know what it is?" she prompted.

"Yes."

"And you don't care?" she concluded decisively, looking at him knowingly.

"Yes."

Hinata gave a nod, "Then it's nothing I need to know."

Hinata looked straight at him, "Take care of him."

Neji stood up, "I will."

"Then," Hinata smiled, relief showing on her face as he agreed and her adrenaline started running out, "W-We're done h-here."

She turned to walk away, but Neji had one last thing to say.

"Hinata," he called out, "Thank you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_**Yay! This chapter is finally finished and it's a bit over 2,500 words (not including this). Now I can move on the Council's reaction and well… let's not expose everything about the next chapter. Now, for my daily spiral of things to add:**_

_**~I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto and/or any of the characters affiliated with it.**_

_**~please review!**_

_**~The spokesman for the Hyuuga Clan would just like to add that candy is not their deep, secret weakness by the way. They were framed! They… ooh… sugar… **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Very well, so that will be the Academy budget for next year," the Sandaime said briskly. "Are there any objections?" There were none, and so the bill was passed efficiently afterward.

"Now that the budget has been discussed," the Sandaime finished, looking across the room at the gathering of the Civilian and Clan councils, "We shall move on to the Clan matters. Does any clan have news to report?"

Shikaku Nara yawned and lazily made an attempt to stand up. He must have decided it was too much work, because he continued sitting instead.

"Well, this is troublesome," the apathetic ANBU commander said, "But I would like to report that we, the Nara Clan, are having a shortage of the Fuma plants that are integral to the necessary vitamin supplements we make for our deer."

The Sandaime nodded, "What solution do you propose?"

"Another shipment from Taki should cover it," the Nara reported, "Our Clan is waiting to send the order at your approval."

"Very well then," the Sandaime allowed, taking note of it in his paper, "Anything else?"

The Inuzuka matriarch was the next to stand up. She bared her teeth in a smile, "Two of my Clansmen, Takiori Inuzuka and Darai Inuzuka, are ready to take the Jonin exam, Sandaime-sama."

"That's good news," the Sandaime smiled, making another note, "There's another scheduled in four weeks' time. Will that be sufficient?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, thank you," the Inuzuka nodded and sat down.

"Anything else?" This time the Hyuuga Clan Head stood.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Hiashi replied, "Of my Clan, the news are that four recent Hyuuga have been promoted to Chuunin, and one promoted to the ANBU Corps. We have also spread our holdings to 14% of the cloth merchant sector, discussed a marriage negotiation between Tanakimi Hyuuga and a civilian from Kusa, and adopted Uzumaki Naruto into our clan."

"Ah yes, yes," the Sandaime was nodding to each until, "YOU ADOPTED UZUMAKI NARUTO?!"

Hiashi attempted to look innocent.

"Yes?" he answered, a figurative halo springing around his head.

"You can't adopt the Uzumaki!" one of the civilian merchants looked appalled.

"This is a breach of village security!"

"Why have we not been informed of this?"

"Hyuuga-san cannot just do these things behind our backs!"

"The demon must have brainwashed him- why else would he-" the unfortunate councilman who attempted to say that found two very strong killing intents focused on him. The Sandaime looked at Hiashi in surprise for the killing intent he had released. He, himself, had also released some, but he did not expect the Hyuuga Clan Head to do so as well.

"That _demon_," Hiashi hissed, "Is a Hyuuga in all but blood and name. He is family, and by insulting him, you insult me. And by insulting me, you insult the entire Clan of the Hyuuga. You dare to insult the Hyuuga?"

The merchant fell back, "B-but you c-can't- you k-know that he's-"

"I can and I have," Hiashi gave a distinctly predatory smile, "And I know full well what Uzumaki Naruto is. He is a talented, promising young shinobi who calls my nephew his best friend, and my former teammate, Kushina, his mother. He has been engaged to a Hyuuga."

Due to the secret nature of Minato's and Kushina's relationship- as necessitated by the time of war, Minato's enemies, and Kushina's pregnancy- few realized the link between Naruto and the man who sealed the Kyuubi within him. Of the two that did realize it though, Shikaku felt that it was all very troublesome as he was filled with guilt, and Danzo bit back a curse at all the lost time. He should have pushed for the boy's education more! To think, all that lost time where he could have trained the Yondaime's son!

For all that Danzo disliked the Yondaime Hokage; he would admit that he was a powerful and perfect shinobi. Despite being a total wimp when it came to his wife- it was pretty obvious who wore the pants in _that_ relationship- Minato had the commendable ability of closing off his emotions in battle and mercilessly slaughtering all who would threaten the Leaf. And now, he had a son!

Danzo felt like a little boy who had been introduced to a candy store and told that he could enjoy whatever sweet he liked.

Although it was a bit disappointing that he would not mold the jinchuuriki himself, Danzo was nothing if not pragmatic. The Hyuuga were fine shinobi. Human slave traffickers- and he was fully aware of how hypocritical that sounded- and perverted misanthropes yes, but fine shinobi nonetheless.

He would not have to fear for the jinchuuriki's uselessness. His chastity maybe, but that was never his problem to begin with. And as his teenage self could attest, there are far worse ways to lose one's innocence than to have a Hyuuga take it. Danzo had no hatred toward the boy and secretly wished him luck with the undoubtedly closeted pervert that he would call a spouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep within the Hyuuga compound, Neji sneezed.

Deep within the belly of the Shinigami, Minato felt an irrational, deep-seated anger grow up within him. He wanted nothing more than to find a pupil-less boy and strangle the living daylights out of him.

Deep within the realm of Kami, Kushina Uzumaki squealed and glomped the nearest person- who just happened to be a bemused Hizashi.

Deep within some village, while peeping on naked women, Jiraiya felt a well of conflicting emotions within him. On one hand, his pervert senses were tingling. A promising, young pervert was blooming! On the other hand, he felt an equally seep foreboding as though his deceased student, Minato, was warning him about something…

Oh no! His godson was being threatened by a pervert! He had to get to Konoha right away!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back within Konoha's Council rooms, there was uproar as Hiashi's words sank in.

"He's turning the jinchuuriki into a weapon of the Hyuuga!"

"He can't arrange a marriage for the demon!"

"The Hyuuga Clan Head has been brainwashed!"

"ENOUGH!" the Sandaime, reminding the Council on just why he was called the Kami no Shinobi, or God of Shinobi, said, "Hiashi would you care to explain this?" Hiashi appreciated that even though it was a direct and tersely worded order, the Sandaime had the grace to make it sound like a request.

A voice in his head, that sounded suspiciously like Kushina too, told him to refuse.

"Certainly Sandaime," he gave the man a respectful bow, "To explain in full, I must mention some facts that may be considered irrelevant. I urge you all to listen however, as they are related to the answer. Anyway, my nephew, Hyuuga Neji, had been chosen to be Uzumaki Naruto's mentor at the Academy through the Sandaime's delightful new program."

He paused and continued, "The two boys became close and Neji brought to my attention that his young friend was not being adequately cared for." He paused again, and this time, when he spoke, his tone was cold.

"In fact, Naruto, the child whose very breath keeps us all safe, who is the son of my former teammate, Kushina, was abused. He was beaten, not allowed to shop at most places, grossly overcharged at stores where he _was_ allowed to shop, shunned by his peers, neglected by his teachers…"

Many of the ninja present looked guilty, especially Shikaku who knew the full truth of the boy's lineage. Even though many of the shinobi were unaware of his father's name, they had liked Kushina and were angered for her sake. Even Danzo, who had respected if not liked the Red Death, looked solemn. The civilians though, were, for the most part, indifferent, and in some cases, even pleased.

Hiashi took note of those people as business owners and craftsmen whom the Hyuuga Clan would _never_ give their patronage to again.

Hiashi allowed himself a glare to the Civilian council, "As a tribute to my former teammate and to protect this child, the Hyuuga council has decided- unanimously, may I add- to adopt him. We used the _Familia Sine Sanguine_ ritual."

Most people had no idea what the ritual did, except for the Sandaime, his advisors, Danzo, Shikaku, and- surprisingly enough- Iniochi Yamanaka.

"Shit," Iniochi summed up.

"I beg your pardon, Yamanaka-san?" Hiashi asked coolly. Iniochi rolled his eyes, and decided to enlighten the others.

"Kushina-san really corrupted you Hiashi," Iniochi smirked, "If you're pulling something like this on Konoha. The _Familia Sine Sanguine_ ritual is a no holds barred, totally closed, adoption ritual blessed by the Rikodu Sennin himself. Its literal translation is 'Family without Blood' and the last known Clans to perform this were the Uzumaki Clan of Whirlpool- who apparently is again binding themselves as Naruto is the last Uzumaki- and the Senju Clan of Konoha. It literally binds the accepter's and bonder's souls."

Everyone who was previously unaware of this gaped, while Hiashi merely raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, "I was unaware of your capabilities in history, Yamanaka-san."

Iniochi shrugged, "Everyone needs a hobby. So who's the lucky girl?"

Hiashi smiled; Neji would have thrown a fit if he had heard that. "My nephew, Neji."

Iniochi looked startled, "But how-"

"Solid Henge," Hiashi shrugged, allowing the other man to figure out how that justu would allow two males to have a child.

"And I take it this cannot be repelled?" Sarutobi asked, with no small amount of humor. Honestly, he knew that introducing Neji to Naruto would pay off in dividends, but he had no idea it would be this beneficial. And he had to give the young Hyuuga props, he sure did work quickly.

Although as Naruto's pseudo-jiji, he was concerned about the lack of dates that led up to this. Was this a newfangled dating tradition for the younger generation? Betrothals first and then dates?

"Unfortunately not," Hiashi gave a beatific smile, the figurative halo sparking above his head again. Had the currently deceased Fugaku Uchiha been here, even he would have congratulated his rival for pulling one over the Councils so well.

"You can't allow this farce to continue Hokage-sama," one of the civilians spoke up, "It's obvious that the dem- boy tricked Hiashi-sama!"

"Hiashi is a very skilled Jonin and Clan Head," the Sandaime spiked the air with a small amount of killing intent; "I have full confidence in his ability to not be tricked by an Academy student."

"But can't you repeal this anyway?" another protested, "The Uzumaki cannot join a shinobi clan!" Hiashi gave him a dark look, closely followed by the other clans.

"Clan matters are clan matters," the usually peaceful Akimichi head growled, "There is nothing to discuss there."

Hiashi hid a smile as the other shinobi Clans voiced their support. They, too, would hate to have their Clan's autonomy restricted.

"I personally believe that the Hyuuga made an excellent choice," Danzo stated, speaking for the first time, "That being said, there's nothing more that can be done with this situation. The ritual is binding and while I would have preferred that Hiashi consult us beforehand, he is right in that this is a matter belonging to the Clan."

"And that," Sarutobi said, for once in complete agreement with Danzo, "Is the end of the matter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The events at the Council were supposed to be a complete secret, and so naturally the entire village knew about it in a few hours. Many reacted to the news with disbelief, followed by shock, followed by anger, followed by fear, which was finally topped with a healthy dose of terror (for those whose abuse of him was especially harsh). Uzumaki was, after all, under the protection of the Hyuuga now, and, as rumor had it, was engaged to their prodigy, a boy already known to be very protective towards him.

The fact that he did not attend lessons all week only added fuel to the fire, especially when Shikamaru told his classmates that while Konoha's age of consent was sixteen, this law went back to the Rikodu Sennin's time and so any "underage activities" were totally legal. Of course, the fact that the boys were nine and ten respectively, and probably had little to no knowledge of this, did little to damper the rumors of clandestine meetings and the like.

Little did they know that Uzumaki Naruto was now currently cursing the life, knowledge, sanity, parentage, and sexual orientation of his betrothed. (He had yet to learn that by insulting the last, he was inadvertently insulting himself). Silently of course, so the other Hyuuga didn't make him wash his mouth with soap. Again.

Ugh, having a "loving and concerned" family was hard!

He especially hated his 'beloved' fiancé, who had left him here for a five hour etiquette lesson! The traitor! Even Hinata, sweet, kind, gentle Hinata had ditched him! At least she had looked faintly apologetic. This was supposed to be his break, and he was spending the time learning the best way to greet the third son of a Daimyo's younger brother so as not to embarrass the Hyuuga!

Why had he so desperately wanted a family again?

"Good job, Naruto," Reichi Hyuuga gave him a rare smile of approval, "I know that we are expecting a lot from you with all of these lessons now, but I find it highly admirable that you are trying your best to learn it all."

Naruto blushed, a warm feeling spreading through his chest from the compliment, "Thanks Reichi-san. I won't let you down! Believe it!"

"I do," she laughed warmly, "But you do have lunch now, so why not take a break?"

"Hai," Naruto remembered to give a hasty bow before he scampered over to the Main House for more of Hinata's delicious cooking. She wasn't Ichariku, but she was no slouch either.

The friendly greetings and nods of recognition that Naruto received along the way only strengthened his resolve to make the Hyuuga proud. These people had met and accepted him without reserve. They had opened their hearts and homes to him. Because of them, Naruto now knew what it felt like to be cared for and protected and- even if he disliked it- disciplined.

It was a curious phenomenon of the human buildup, that those who have been rejected would place even greater importance upon those who have accepted them. The sting of rejection only strengthened the bonds of acceptance. For Naruto, who had been jeered at and neglected for his entire life, there were no people who held as much importance to him as his precious people.

Thus, to Naruto, the Hyuuga were his precious people and their opinions meant a lot to him. If he had to make them proud by learning the differences between a 45 degrees peer-to-peer bow, and the 51 degrees mocking-a-superior-bow, than he would, datteboyo!

With that thought in mind, Naruto hurried his pace and dreamed about what he would eat in a few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ano… can you run that by me again?" Naruto sweat dropped as he looked at the small crowd of people who had cornered him. Among them were a dozen kuniochi in training (most of them from Neji's year), the Chuunin Kotetsu and Izumo (who guarded the village entrance), a couple of random villagers (mainly women), and a (creepy) old man with freaky, spiky white hair and a jacket with a kanji for "oil" on it. And those were just the weirdoes he could see.

"You heard me," Ino Yamanaka, who was leading this procession, said, as she poked him in the chest, "We want to know about your love life with Neji!"

When Ino had first learned that Naruto was adopted into the Hyuuga Clan, she didn't believe it. After all, why would the noble Hyuuga want a dobe like Naruto?

Then she saw Hinata, who had previously never even _talked_ with the blond, sit next to him in the classroom and call him Naruto-nii.

Even after that, Ino had found it hard to believe that Naruto was engaged. And if he was, than it must have been with a really ugly, talentless, and freakish Hyuuga.

And then her class was invited to see the year above hers have a small taijutsu tournament. She watched a pale-eyed, extraordinarily good-looking Hyuuga defeat all of his opponents, some within seconds! When the fights were done and they were leaving, the Hyuuga had walked up to Naruto and hugged the dobe goodbye! She found out later that he was Hyuuga Neji, Naruto's elusive, prodigious, young fiancé.

After that, Ino's opinion of her peer had undergone a drastic change and skyrocketed. He was no longer Naruto, weird, loudmouth orphan with a horrible fashion sense. He was Naruto, a new, fairly polite, and diligent student who dressed neatly and had been adopted by the Hyuuga. Not to mention a boy who had managed to catch the heart of a resident genius at the age of nine… it was all so romantic! The orphan and the genius, keeping their relationship a secret, a relationship opposed by the village…

Clearly Naruto could give her a lot of tips on how to get Sasuke.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Naruto asked, knowing from Reichi's lessons that it was never polite to refuse minor assistance to a lady. He wasn't sure if Ino qualified as a lady, but better safe than sorry.

"Talk about your first meeting," Ino sighed, "Was it love at first sight?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused, most likely unaware of what she meant as 'love', "Well I guess we really didn't like each other at first. I mean Neji did punch me after all…"

Jiraiya gasped. His godson had an abusive boyfriend!

Ino had an entirely different point of view. It was an explosive romance!

"What about your sleeping arrangements Naruto?" Izumo gave a leer and an exaggerated wink, "Do you share a bed?"

Naruto though back.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Sugoi," Naruto breathed in awe, "What is this?"_

"_It's a bunk bed," Neji shrugged, "It was brought in from the Land of Tea. We're going to sleep on this so I can keep an eye on you."_

"_Hey!" Naruto looked offended, "I can take care of myself."_

"_Hnn." Neji had decided that he didn't want to deal with an argument tonight._

"_Neji," Naruto looked hopeful, "Can I sleep on the top bunk? Please?"_

"_No," Neji quickly made his way to the top, "You'll fall."_

_Naruto pouted, "Meanie, Neji-teme."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "But Neji gets to be top."

"R-really?" Izumo gawked, not actually believing the rumors to be true.

"But why?" Kotetsu asked, privately thinking that Neji was a bit of a pervert.

"He said it was so he can keep an eye on me and see to my needs," Naruto explained, smiling as he recalled Neji getting up in the middle of the night once to get him a snack because his stomach was growling. He had offered to do it himself, but Neji insisted that Naruto was tired enough from the lessons, and wouldn't be able to find the storage house anyway.

Kotetsu interpreted that slightly differently. "Damn," he muttered, "I never thought that an Academy brat would have a better sex life than I would."

Jiraiya was being filled with righteous, godfather-ly fury. His poor godson had an abusive boyfriend who had defiled his innocence! This Hyuuga Neji would pay!

"Gaki," the weird, white-haired man growled, "How far has your relationship with this Hyuuga gone? Is it very… (gulp) physical?"

Naruto thought back.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

"_Oomph!" Naruto grunted, as Neji tackled him to the ground, "Dammit, I lost again!" Neji stood up and helped the younger boy to his feet._

"_Don't curse," he reminded Naruto out of habit, "Besides, you did much better this time." They were in Neji's personal training spot. Although they had the option to train in the Hyuuga grounds, Neji preferred his privacy here. Besides, the villagers were giving them weird looks and he was worried that they might attack Naruto again. _

"_You're right," Naruto brightened at once, "Hey Neji… can I ask you something kind of personal?"_

"_You can ask, but there's no assurance that I'll answer," Neji replied._

"_Okay," Naruto allowed, "Then… why are there some people in the Hyuuga called Branch Members while others are called Main members?" _

_Neji sighed; he knew this question was going to come sooner or later. He patted the ground next to him. When Naruto had made himself comfortable, Neji told him everything. He knew how important the truth was to Naruto, and as a result, he left nothing out. He told Naruto about the divide within the Hyuuga, the Caged Bird Seal, Hinata's birthday, the Kumo ambassador, his father's subsequent death, and how Hizashi's sacrifice led to him being colder to everyone._

"_What?!" Naruto exploded, once Neji's explanation was done, "How could the Elders do that? I can't believe they'd enslave their own family! And you! How could you be so mean to Hinata-chan? You should apologize to her; it's not her fault, she got kidnapped when she was three." _

"_I already did," Neji admitted, hoping to placate Naruto's distress. He felt abashed about his own former cruelty, but proud of Naruto's strong sense of justice. _

"_Still, how could the Elders do something like that?" Naruto looked like he was ready to cry. He had admired many of the Elders of the Hyuuga Clan, and felt an obligation towards them for accepting him into the Clan, but this was a major blow to his admiration._

"_The Elders… well they know it's wrong and while some are diehard traditionalists, the majority have come around to believe that this is horrible. Hiashi-sama told me that your mother had to beat some sense into them, when she first found out. The Elders have started to forbid teaching the hand sign that activates the Seal to younger generations, and are starting to integrate Jyuuken classes, but it's hard to undo thousands of years of separation," Neji explained._

"_Why don't they just get rid of the Seal then?" Naruto asked._

_The reason it's never been taken off is because they don't know how to," Neji explained, "They even commissioned Kushina-san to create a seal to counteract that Caged Bird Seal, but she died before it was finished." _

"_But they managed to take it off you," Naruto pointed out._

_Neji smiled sadly, "That was a temporary reprieve because of our bonding. Eventually it should have returned, but the Kyuubi's interference made it permanent. For that, I am thankful."_

"_Why can't it be taken off though?" Naruto asked, "Ano… I'm confused."_

"_The Caged Bird Seal that the Branch members wear today," Neji admitted, "Is a bastardization of its original formation. It warped over time from the surrounding nature energy and became attuned to the Branch Member's chakra networks… to the point where it _needs _to be placed on them to be kept alive. Hiashi-sama's chakra was lucky enough to reject the Seal. My father's- and through him- mine, was not." Naruto heard the bitterness in his voice and hugged him._

_No wonder Neji was so hung up on Fate. It almost seemed like Fate had branded him with the Seal. But he didn't have that now, did he? That proved that Fate could be fought against._

"_My kaa-san," Naruto stumbled over the word, as he was unused to using it often, "Was supposed to be a great Seal Master, right? Couldn't she have come up with a suppression seal easily, especially if she had access to the original seal's counter?"_

_Neji shook his head regretfully, "In an act of remarkable stupidity, one of the former Elder Councils decided to only allow one Main Branch member to know the Seal Counter to minimize the chances of 'rebellion'. That man died in the Second Shinobi War without being able to pass on the Seal Counter."_

_Naruto frowned. "Than I'll just have to make up a whole new Counter design!" he vowed, "I'll become a Seal Master even greater than my father and mother. I'll end the caged Bird Seal, Neji, and that's a promise!"_

"_Thank you Naruto," Neji said, his voice muffled and choked from where it rested on Naruto's shoulder, "I guess both of us have been marked by seals." They stayed quiet for a few more seconds._

"_Okay," Neji said, moving his face away, "Now, let's get back to sparring. I'm going to kick your ass."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX_

Naruto smiled at the memory, "Yeah, we're really close. And I guess we're pretty physical too."

After all, Naruto reasoned, they did spar at least four times a week.

As Jiraiya's world broke around him (his nine-year-old godson was getting more action than he was!), Ino cut in.

"Ew," Ino complained, "You guys are all perverts! Naruto, did Neji ever give you flowers?"

"Oh yeah, he did," Naruto smiled, "He gave me a bunch of tiger lilies. They were beautiful."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

"_I hate it when they give me flowers," Neji looked disgusted at the bouquet of tiger lilies in his hand, "They are kuniochi. They should be training!" Naruto followed him and smiled at the bright orange and red streaked petals._

"_Don't be so mad, Neji," Naruto reached out to finger one of the soft petals, "They're so pretty. And look, they're orange!" Neji turned and gave him a shrewd look. He knew that Naruto enjoyed gardening and had even bonded with Hinata over their shared past time. _

"_Well I don't think lilies are very pretty," Neji said absently, as he reached down and plucked a few off. With a few deft twists that he had seen his cousin, Hanabi, do, Neji made a small crown out of the flowers before he placed them on Naruto's head._

_The bright red-gold and orange of the flowers looked beautiful nestled in Naruto's blonde hair._

"_Ano?" Naruto's hand reached up to the delicate crown of lilies around his golden hair, "Nani?" _

"_There," Neji said softly, giving one of his rare, gentle smiles, "Now, they're beautiful." He turned to walk inside, leaving a blushing, happy, and generally confused Naruto still standing outside._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX _

"Aw," Ino squealed, "Neji sounds like an awesome boyfriend!"

Naruto couldn't understand why Ino kept referring to Neji as his boyfriend. Sure, he was a great friend, but wasn't it obvious that he was a boy? Hmm… maybe it was because Neji was so girly. That must be why Ino kept pointing out his gender! He couldn't imagine ever meeting a guy who was more girly than Neji.

Far, far away in a foreign land, a shinobi known as Haku sneezed.

Naruto was about to assure Ino that Neji was definitely a guy, when he saw Hinata struggle through the crowd to get to him.

"Naruto-nii!" Hinata waved her hands to get his attention, "We have to get home soon or Father will be mad." The mixture of an exuberant Naruto, confident Tenten, and respectful Neji had made her stutter all but nonexistent.

Naruto gulped though, when he heard the words. He waved to the crowd as he jogged towards Hinata.

"I have to go!" he called, "I promised Neji, that I would be home in time for his lesson!"

"Oh?" Izumo chuckled, "I wonder what kind of lessons _those_ will be." He looked to his friend to continue it, but Kotetsu was pale and pointing at a raging, towering figure of a Sannin. It suddenly seemed like the sky had darkened.

"Jiraiya-sama…?" Kotetsu asked, backing away slowly. The man broke.

"HYUUGA NEJI, I WILL MURDER YOU!"

"Huh, you don't think he's jealous… do you?" Izumo asked, as the Sannin disappeared with a Shushin.

"He must be," Kotetsu replied, "Why else would he have been so angry? It's not like they're related."

"Funny though," Izumo mused, "I never would have taken Jiraiya-sama for a pedophile."

Kotetsu nodded, "It's always the weird, super powerful, perverted old men you have to watch out for."

Izumo paled, "You don't think… the Sandaime…"

Kotetsu shook his head quickly, "No! We will never speak of this again."

"…Agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Yes! I have completed chapter ten and received 100 reviews! This is very close to my former promise of 5,000 worded chapters (this is around 4,700 words not including this). I want to dedicate this post to JuubiHost, who's been a very helpful reviewer, and Theia Pallas, for officially being my 100**__**th**__** reviewer. Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers; you really make me want to keep writing this story. **_

_**For the record, in this fanfic, Naruto has entered the Academy at the normal age and not two years younger than everyone else. This is an important distinction to make, because it also means that he will graduate on his first try instead of third like in the show. Also, I'd like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, as I've only finished midterms yesterday. I'm hoping that the length will make up for the duration. Again, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

As one of the greatest ninja to ever come from Konohagakure, Jiraiya was a shibobi of near epic proportions. He dealt with problems using finesse, intellect, and cunning. He was merciful. He was noble. And above all, he was a harbinger of the Will of Fire.

Which is why a ten year old prodigy is just about to get his ass handed to him.

…Well, as soon as he found the Hyuuga Complex anyway.

See, Jiraiya had never been good with directions. He never needed to be. His former (evil) teammate, Orochimaru, used to be the one to handle all the maps. And besides, even though he was a great Sannin, Jiraiya had never had much reason to visit the Clan Complexes.

"How hard could it be to find a hundred or so pupil less freaks?" Jiraiya yelled, as he dodged another hail of chakra eating bugs from the Aburame complex. Being the absolutely awesome ninja that he was, Jiraiya had decided to sneak up on the Hyuuga, and therefore, decided to take the back roads in. Except for the little snag in that he accidentally kept triggering clan traps that were meant to keep out weirdoes like him.

"Jiraiya-sama?" and lo and behold, his savior! Jiraiya turned to find a stunned Hyuuga stare at him as he jumped up and down on one foot and used a Katon jutsu to fry the bugs.

"You!" Jiraiya pointed, jumping in front of the currently unnamed Hyuuga, "I am Jiraiya of the Dotetsu no Sannin! You will take me to your leader!"

The Hyuuga, whose forehead was unmarked, blinked. "You mean Hiashi-sama?"

"Is that your Clan Head's name?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Yes," the Hyuuga nodded, and introduced himself, "And my name's Ko! I am a huge fan of your work sir! Will you please sign my Icha Icha Paradise collection?"

"Well…" Jiraiya spent a few minutes thinking it over. On one hand, this was a _Hyuuga_, and therefore, related to the Hyuuga demon spawn from hell that had defiled his innocent godson. On the other hand, he was a fan of Icha Icha, and so couldn't be _that_ bad. And besides his integrity as a writer depended on being true to his fans.

"Very well," Jiraiya sighed, "First though, can you lead me to Hiashi?"

"Of course sir," Ko beamed, "Hiashi-sama is also a huge fan of your books!"

"Well of course!" Jiraiya puffed his chest out with pride, "I am the great Toad Sannin!" Ko nodded emphatically.

"I completely agree Jiraiya-sama!" he informed him, "And I will be glad to bring you into the Hyuuga compound… after you sign this." With that, he whipped out a sheaf of tightly bound papers and a pen and presented them to the puzzled Sannin.

"Huh?" Jiraiya voiced out, as he looked through the papers, "What the hell is this? You're making me sign a multiple clauses, physically rated restraining order… against minors?! MALE MINORS!"

"Well it's nothing personal Jiraiya-sama," and indeed, Ko looked highly apologetic, "I personally didn't believe the rumors, but it's for Hyuuga protection and all. All of the major clans got a copy, after Yoshino Nara complained to the Sandaime about her heir not receiving adequate protection from 'grabby old codgers with an inferiority complex'."

"And I'm the grabby old codger?" Jiraiya whimpered, "Not Orochimaru?" At Ko's negative shake of head, his whimpers increased, "Oh, the shame… _the shame_…" After a few more seconds of wallowing in self-pity Jiraiya snapped out of it and quickly signed the documents.

"Alright then!" Jiraiya yelled bravely, heading off into the forest, "I am willing to sacrifice my pristine reputation for the sake of my godson! I'll save him from his abusive boyfriend!"

"But Jiraiya-sama!" Ko cried out, worried, "You're going the wrong way!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hyuuga Neji knew it was going to be a bad day. And indeed, it was. Naruto had overslept, and Neji, being the thoughtful and considerate best friend that he was, had dumped a bucket of water over him to wake Naruto up in time. This, in addition to refusing to let the blond eat ramen for breakfast, had resulted on Naruto's temporary anger with Neji.

Following that fiasco, Neji had been late for his own class at the Academy… for the first time in his life. His instructor had been as shocked by that as he was by Neji's messy hair and rumpled clothes. Not that his less than impeccable appearance was his fault. He had to run all the way to the school- taking the long way no less- because the entire village seemed to give him looks that ranged from outright lust to deep indignation to borderline respect.

Izumo and Kotetsu, two recently promoted Chuunin, had even stopped him halfway to shake his hands and give him knowing winks. Although that wasn't half as scary as that crazy, half-dressed snake lady, who tripped him as he was running near a dango stand, and then offered to rip every bone in his hand apart and shove it up his nose if he ever hurt the "blond brat". What was the worst was that every time he saw a tall, blond man, he would shudder for no reason and check to make sure that all "necessary parts" were in place.

The trouble hadn't stopped when he had entered the Academy. Tenten, for some reason, was extremely angry at him. He wasn't positive, but Neji could have sworn that she muttered "pervert" angrily before stalking off. Even Lee couldn't be counted on to be normal… or well, normal for Lee anyway. The minute he had seen Neji, Lee had looked disappointed in him. Other than asking if Naruto was okay (_and why wouldn't Naruto be okay?_) he wouldn't talk to Neji all day.

Then, after school had ended (They had cancelled mentoring after school today), Neji's day had reached the pinnacle of its course. The minute he walked into the compound, he saw the livid form of a shinobi that any ninja worth his salt knew. So, with a furious Gama Sannin hot on his tails, Neji took the only option available to him.

He ran. He ran really fast.

He ran really, _really_ fast.

A small part of him wondered if the rumors about the Toad Sage, Jiraiya, liking little boys was true.

…He ran a lot faster after that.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jiraiya smirked as he witnessed how fast the boy ran. If he didn't know better, he would have guessed that Neji was Minato's son instead of Hizashi's, judging by speed alone. When he had first come to the Hyuuga Compound, he had wanted to kill the boy. But then, he had gotten to talk to Hiashi, one of his old students' stuck-up friends, and the current Clan Head.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X _Flashback Started _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Jiraiya-sama?" Hiashi questioned in surprise as the Toad Sannin walked into his office. The Gama Sannin smirked. _

"_Long time no see, Hyuuga," he greeted the younger man warmly._

"_You're here? Does this mean the rumors are true?" Hiashi looked horrified, "I won't let you rape Naruto!" The Sannin face palmed._

"_Where did you get that idea?" the Sannin raged, "What rumor is that from?" _

"_The rumor that you're interested in pubescent boys, of course," Hiashi said, matter-of-fact," And Naruto in particular. Well, he's a part of the Hyuuga Clan now, and I'm afraid I can't let you attack him." _

"_Why would anyone think that?" Jiraiya groused, "I'm not gay or a pedophile! I dedicated my life to writing hentai porn! And I don't look anything like Orochimaru!" _

_Hiashi nodded, "All excellent points. But why are you so interested in Naruto, then? Beyond the obvious fact that he's the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko."_

_Jiraiya sighed, "Well I suppose that as you have adopted Naruto, you deserve to know. Can you promise not to tell anyone though?" _

_Hiashi nodded and gave his assent._

"_Well this may come as a surprise," Jiraiya cautioned, "But Naruto is Minato's son… and my godson. We hid that fact from the villagers because of Iwa nins-"_

"_Oh, that," Hiashi said, dismissively, "I already knew about Naruto's heritage." Then his eyes narrowed, "If you knew he was Minato's son, why didn't you do anything to help his childhood?"_

_Jiraiya cringed, "I did pay for all of his necessities although my checks were being returned unopened recently, probably because a wealthy clan such as the Hyuuga have adopted him. The Sandaime said he was fine-"_

"_Fine?" Hiashi whispered coldly, "Do you call getting beaten, ridiculed, neglected, and rejected to be fine? That boy never had a proper childhood! Before my nephew came along, only five people cared about him, and four were too busy and one had his hands tied by the Council to take care of him properly."_

_Jiraiya looked stricken, "I knew that jinchuuriki had a bad life, but I'd never thought that Konoha would… I had to maintain the spy network and didn't want to bring a baby Naruto with me. A life on the move isn't a life for a child. I thought he would be happy here! I thought Konoha wouldn't…"_

"_They did," Hiashi said bitterly, "And no one raised a hand to stop it, nearly all the Hyuuga included. Only Neji cared enough to make any big changes in the boy, whether it was teaching him to read and write or buying groceries for him so he wouldn't have to subsist on cheap ramen all the time."_

"_Yes, Hizashi's son," Jiraiya sighed, "Let's talk about him. How much has he helped Naruto?" Hiashi paused to think about the question._

"_Well," he answered slowly, "I would assume that nearly all of the improvements currently in Naruto's life have been orchestrated by Neji. He taught him basic knowledge, tutors him in more advanced subjects like diplomacy or war tactics, bought him clothes, did his grocery shopping, and led to his adoption into the Hyuuga Clan, which indirectly ended his general mistreatment."_

_Jiraiya gaped, "Why- or how for that matter- would an Academy brat do that? And what ritual did you use to adopt him?"_

"_Neji is a genius," Hiashi admitted, pride clearly showing in his voice, "He became Naruto's mentor with the Sandaime's new Academy Program. Since then, the two have become each other's closest friends. And incidentally, the ritual we did was the Familia Sine Sanguine ritual." _

"_What?!" Jiraiya yelped, nearly falling off his chair, "_That_ ritual? But who was the Bonded?"_

_Hiashi used all of his Hyuuga training to keep from smirking. "Neji is. Did I mention that he suggested the ritual too?"_

_Jiraiya's eye twitched, "No. No, you did not mention that."_

_Then a contemplative look crossed his face and he looked shocked. "And Naruto's chakra accepted it," he whispered, "Did the Kyuubi…"_

"_He accepted it as well," Hiashi confirmed the older man's suspicions, "You don't think this has anything to do with…"_

"_Do you know about Kushina's birthright?" Jiraiya asked. At Hiashi's hesitant nod he growled, "And the Nine-Tails had always cherished the Rikodu Sennin. He would have respected that."_

"_He repealed the Caged Bird Seal," Hiashi added thoughtfully, "This is a rather excellent turn of events."_

"_For you maybe," Jiraiya sulked, "Not for me. Now that Neji's Naruto's Bonded, I can't kill him."_

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X Flashback Ended X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Jiraiya smirked. "But that doesn't mean I can't scare him," he thought, using a handless Shushin to get in front of the boy.

"Damn," Neji swore, as the man suddenly appeared in front of him. Without slowing down, he quickly jumped toward the man and activated his Byakugan.

"You're in my Circle of Divination," Neji declared as his hands flashed with blue chakra, "Two palms! Four palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two- oomph!" Jiraiya, who had up till now, dodged all of Neji's attacks, had used his arm to shove the boy a few meters away. Now the boy hit the ground, blood seeping from a few flesh wounds and chakra reserves half empty.

"My turn now, brat!" Jiraiya grinned and brought his hands together in long ingrained ease, "Doton: Earth Binder Tunnel!" A long, rectangular hole ripped into the ground below Neji and swallowed him up to his head. It came together to bind him snugly to the ground.

"Ah!" Neji yelled, vainly flailing his body helplessly against the ground, "Let me go, you pervert! You can't rape me!"

Jiraiya's eye twitched, "Do I_ look_ like a gay pedophile to you?"

"Ano… yes?" Neji offered, looking puzzled, "You were friends with that traitor, Orochimaru, weren't you?" Jiraiya groaned.

"Even when he's not in the village, he makes me miserable," Jiraiya muttered, before his senses alerted him to one Academy brat with massive chakra reserves making his way toward him. An idea lit up in his mind and he gave a devious grin.

"Nice try brat!" he said, loudly, while releasing killing intent, "But now, I'm going to kill you!" With that he quickly made some hand seals, which ended in a symbol typically associated with Katon jutsus, "Now brat, feel the pain of my-"

"Neji!" Naruto, who had broken into a run the minute he had felt Neji's spike of fear through the bond, shouted, "Get away from Neji, you creep!" Jiraiya turned toward the boy and grinned as he caught the little boy trying to tackle him.

"Hey gaki," he said affectionately, his evil aura disappearing. He lifted the snarling blond, who was struggling to kick him with all of his nine year old fury. "The name's Jiraiya. And I'm your godfather!" Neji paused in his flailing.

"What?!" he shouted, resuming his struggling with renewed vigor, "Let me go! You abandoned Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" Jiraiya ignored him.

"I just got to know your fiancé a little," Jiraiya continued, "I've got to say I'm impressed. That one's certainly a keeper."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After Neji had been dug up, apologized to, and the situation explained, the boys were a lot less angry. Naruto had been disappointed with Jiraiya at first, but had forgotten about it when the Sannin promised to play a bigger role in his life. Jiraiya couldn't stay in the village for long, but he could keep in touch more often.

"You look like Minato," Jiraiya said wistfully, "One of my greatest regrets was that I didn't get over my sorrow of Minato fast enough and took you in. You were my responsibility and I failed you in that."

"It's okay, ero-jiji," Naruto shook his head, still holding on to a battered Neji's hand as the Healer took care of him. He had grabbed onto it when Neji was dug out and refused to let go of it afterward. The other boy wasn't complaining.

It seems that supposed near-death encounters made the heart fonder after all.

"I told you not to call me that," Jiraiya complained.

"No way," Naruto refused immediately, "You're a total pervert! You were going to poke Neji in the ass with a fake Katon jutsu! And you write porn!"

"Do you even know what porn is?" Jiraiya demanded, sulkily.

"Nope," he answered cheerfully, "But Neji says that it's bad and only perverts write it, so you're a pervert!" Jiraiya gave him a shifty look.

"So Neji says, huh?" Jiraiya grinned, "What if I told you that Neji thinks ramen breakfasts are bad?" Like anyone who had known Naruto for a total of… twenty-five minutes… Jiraiya knew about Naruto's unhealthy obsession with the noodles.

Predictably Naruto exploded. "You liar!" Naruto accused, "Neji would never say that! Ramen's the best! Right Neji?" He turned to look at the nervous Hyuuga.

"Um… yes?" Neji said weakly.

Jiraiya smirked knowingly and muttered, "Whipped." Neji glared.

This time, Neji smirked and taunted, "Lonely gay pedophile." Now Jiraiya glared.

Neji, satisfied with his victory for now, suddenly turned to Naruto and jumped off the bench. "Come on Naruto," he ordered, slipping a new role of bandages into his pouch, "We still have to finish training for today."

"Training?" Naruto perked up and asked eagerly, "What will we do now? Shuriken throwing? Survival training? "Neji considered it.

"No," he shook his head, "It will be more beneficial to work on your speed right now. Ten laps around the Compound."

"What?" Naruto looked appalled, "But we spend the entire day running yesterday! Can't we do something interesting today? Please Neji?"

Neji tried to withstand the power of Naruto and his Puppy Eyes no Jutsu. He lasted a few minutes but his willpower finally broke down.

"Alright," Neji relented, "Finish the laps and then we'll spar. If you can last ten minutes against me- tiajutsu only- than, and only then, will I teach you a new jutsu." Naruto brightened immediately and took to running. Neji jogged closely behind him in a more moderate pace.

"Naruto really has that boy wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" Jiraiya mused, as he watched the two boys, now joined by the slender form of a blue-haired girl in a hime haircut, run.

"He does," Hiashi agreed. He had fallen back by the foyer and came out to the light now. Hiashi smirked, "Not that Neji would ever admit that."

"Who's that girl running with them?"

"My daughter, Hinata," Hiashi answered, observing the two boys bicker good-naturedly as they ran, with the girl chiming in every now and then, "They train together after school. Having Naruto around has been good for her. He's been good for all of us."

"Naruto's a good kid," Jiraiya nodded, but then he looked serious, "As glad as I am to see him, that's not why I returned to the village today. Do you know why I returned?"

"To murder Neji?" Hiashi offered.

"No, that was just a bonus," Jiraiya shook his head negligently in the air, "The reason I came here was to warn the Sandaime about a renegade terrorist group of S-class missing nins."

Hiashi looked surprised, "I beg your pardon."

"A group of S-class missing nins," Jiraiya reiterated, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, "Who are after the Bijuu. Members include the Kage of Amegakure and Uchiha Itachi." Hiashi stared at the Sannin.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Hiashi's voice somehow managed to be both angry and pleading.

"Unfortunately not," Jiraiya looked saddened, "I've only heard rumors so far. The group's called Akatsuki and they're only beginning to form now. They won't come after the jinchuuriki for several years now, but make no mistake, they will come."

Hiashi looked faint. "And as for Naruto? How can we protect him?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "Continue what you're doing now. Maybe accelerate his training. When he gets ready to take the Chuunin exams, I intend to come back and give him the Toad Contract."

Hiashi nodded. "Will you teach him any of Minato's techniques?"

Jiraiya considered it, "Not yet. He's too young for the Rasengan and Minato never taught me the Hiraishin. He did leave his notes with me though, and the Uzumaki fuinjutsu scrolls, so I'll teach Naruto about Seals and let him create it by himself."

"Do you have any other scrolls that used to belong to Minato or Kushina?" Hiashi asked.

"I have Kushina's Suiton scrolls," Jiraiya grinned, "And Minato's Futon scrolls. I also have the Uzumaki tiajutsu style, and Naruto's inheritance documents."

Hiashi looked impressed. "They really prepared everything for him," the Hyuuga said softly.

Jiraiya shrugged, "You know how thrilled Minato and Kushina were when they heard that Naruto was going to be born. They loved him." The Gama Sannin paused, "It's our job to continue their greatest legacy."

"Naruto knows about his parentage," Hiashi admitted, "Neji figured it out when the Sandaime told them about the Kyuubi."

"The brat knows? And he doesn't care?" Jiraiya hit his face with his hands, "Ugh. See, now this is what happens whenever an Uzumaki falls for a genius. Why does it always have to be a freaking genius? Kushina hated book learning! Naruto hates book learning! My old student, Nagato, hated book learning! Why do Uzumaki's keep being attracted to geniuses?"

"I've never considered that, but it is an excellent point," Hiashi mused, "You know, when Kushina first met Minato, she mistook him for a girl. When Naruto first met Neji, he mistook Neji for a girl."

"Liking an Uzumaki is hard," Jiraiya shook his head, "Minato seemed to enjoy it, but I still maintain that it's more work sometimes than it's worth."

"I'm sure it's just a matter of opinion," Hiashi said neutrally, "Now, do we tell Naruto about the Akatsuki?"

"He deserves to know," Jiraiya said firmly, turning to face his godson who was currently getting his ass handed to him by his fiancé, "Oi, gaki! Get your boyfriend over here! I have something to tell you."

Naruto looked up and jogged over to the two men. Neji and Hinata followed at a more sedate pace. Neji's face was both scowling and blushing at his new title.

"Hey ero-jiji," Naruto panted, "Why do you keep calling Neji-kun my boyfriend? Isn't it obvious that he's a boy?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Maybe for you, gaki. The rest of us aren't so sure." Neji's scowl only deepened.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama," Hinata stepped forward and bowed to the man, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Hinata."

"It's nice to meet you Hinata," Jiraiya smirked, deciding to take the more noble route instead of saying something perverted. After all, the girl's father was right there. "It's refreshing to see that someone knows how to respect their esteemed elders."

"Well you're certainly an elder," Neji muttered, under his breath.

Jiraiya's eye twitched. "Listen brat," he said, annoyed, "I may not be able to repeal this betrothal, but I sure as hell can put a Seal on my godson to keep him and his chastity safe until you're as old as I am. Got anything else to say?"

Neji stayed silent.

Hiashi bit back a laugh.

Naruto looked confused.

And Hinata, sweet, young, innocent Hinata, discretely wiped away a spot of blood from when she started thinking about what the insinuation meant. Key words: Neji, Naruto, and chastity.

"So ero-jiji," Naruto began exuberantly, breaking the awkward silence, "What did you call us here for?"

"Well gaki," Jiraiya grinned, "You may not be aware of this, but I'm the official spymaster of Konoha." His face grew serious then, "Now I take it you know about your little problem."

Naruto immediately stiffened and looked at Hinata. Said girl felt his unease and decided to reassure him.

"It's okay, Naruto-nii," Hinata said quickly, "I should go check on Hanabi anyway." She turned around and walked toward the House, turning back briefly to throw a jaunty wave and a grin toward Naruto's direction. Jiraiya looked confused.

"Naruto and I know," Neji explained shortly, "We haven't told Hinata yet."

Jiraiya nodded, "Okay then. Now gaki, there's a group of S-Class missing nin called the Akatsuki who're after the demon trapped in your gut. Their mission is to capture all of the Bijuu and move on toward world domination."

Naruto blinked, "Please tell me you just don't have a sense of humor, ero-jiji." His voice shook as fear flooded his body. Beside him, Neji tensed and reached over to grasp Naruto's hand. They both knew what S-class missing nin meant.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Jiraiya sighed, "I know it's a lot to take in, but this is the life of a jinchuuriki. They're not going to come after you right away though, so we have some time to train you until then."

Naruto just nodded dumbly. Neji squeezed his hand, "You're not going to face them alone."

"Of course not," Hiashi still looked a little shaken from all the recent revelations but his voice was firm, "You are a member of the Hyuuga Clan. We will stand beside you."

"Thank you," Naruto's watery eyes and grateful smile expressed all the emotion that his simple words cannot. Then his mind registered the totality of Jiraiya's statement and he looked shocked.

"You said 'all the Bijuu'," Naruto whispered, wide-eyed, "Does that mean there are others? People like... well, like me?"

"Yes," Jiraiya answered, "There a total of nine jinchuuriki in the Elemental Nations. Their power is determined by the amount of tails they hold, with the greatest amount of tails translating into the greatest power. You hold the Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon with nine tails, so you hold the most power."

"Jinchuuriki," Naruto said slowly, as if tasting the word, "People like me." Then his expression turned to worry, "They might not know about the Akatsuki!"

Neji understood quickly. "You want to warn them," he deduced, with a smile toward the blond.

Naruto nodded, "Can I?" Jiraiya and Hiashi looked at each other. Finally, Jiraiya shrugged.

"It can't hurt," he said, "Would you like to write some letters for me to send with my Summons?"

"You have Summon Animals?" Naruto looked exited. Neji had taught him about those!

"The Toads," Jiraiya smirked, biting his thumb and summoning a small toad, "They'll be yours one day."

"Sugoi," Naruto breathed as the smoke cleared to leave a yellow-orange toad with light-green stripes around the eyes, "Hi! My name's Naruto."

"Mine's Kamikichi!" the toad replied, before seeing Jiraiya, "Hey Boss! What do I need to do?" Jiraiya gestured toward Naruto.

"Gaki here needs to send a couple of letters to some high-level shinobi," Jiraiya said to Kamikichi before turning to Naruto, "Kichi here is the fastest toad messenger there is and very skilled at sneaking into places where he isn't supposed to be. I'll leave him with you for a couple of hours and when the letters are done, just give it to Kichi and he'll get it there."

"Great! I'll write the best letters ever!" Naruto cheered, before his face fell. "Ano ero-jiji... who do I write the letters to?"

Jiraiya gave a booming laugh, "I was wondering when you'd get to that part Gaki. Here, this scroll has the names, positions, and Bijuu of all the jinchuuriki."

"Thanks ero-jiji," Naruto replied, accepting the scroll, "Come on, Neji. We have to contact the other jinchuuriki!"

"He sure is excited," Hiashi observed.

"He spent his entire life thinking he was alone," Jiraiya said sadly, "He may have the Hyuuga Clan now, but no one will ever be able to understand a jinchuuriki as well as another jinchuuriki."

After another minute, he smirked, "Your nephew really is whipped though."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Neji, how do you begin a letter to a powerful and bloodthirsty Academy student who has an insane raccoon stuck in his gut?"

They were writing the letters in their room. Well, Naruto was leaning against the wall, knees in a folded lotus position, and trying to write a letter. Neji had opted to lie down on his bed and throw shuriken at the giant bulls-eye sign that hung across the opposite wall. Each shuriken that was thrown passed only a foot above Naruto's head, but he never batted an eyelash. Neji had excellent aim.

"Who are you writing to?" Neji asked, "The jinchuuriki of Shukaku?"

Naruto nodded, "He's a few months younger than me, but according to ero-jiji's scroll, he's insane. He's also the son of the Kazekage."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Insanity and decorum? Ouch. Have you considered saying 'Hi, I have a demon stuck in my gut too'?"

"Ne-ji," Naruto whined, "I'm serious! Help me finish this letter."

"Why?" Neji asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Because if you don't," Naruto said slowly, pouting, and trying to recall what one woman had said to her husband, "Then you'll have to sleep on the couch!"

"This is my room though," Neji pointed out, mystified, "And this is my house too."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't care."

Neji shrugged, "Okay."

"So you'll help?" Naruto looked hopeful.

"No," Neji answered calmly, "I'm going to go sleep on the couch."

"Ne-ji!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It took a little persuading, a lot of crocodile tears, and a promise to spend another two hours training tomorrow, but Neji finally consented to helping Naruto with his letter. An hour later, a small toad puffed out with nine small shuriken scrolls held to its back. A few hours after that, Naruto was snuggled into bed, stomach heavy and content with Hinata's great cooking.

"Neji," Naruto said softly, "I'm scared."

"You don't need to be," Neji replied in the dark, reaching down a hand to grasp Naruto's, "I'll protect you. I promise."

A small glow of red tinted golden light was emitted briefly from their joined hands. The chakra was small, brief, and silent though, so the two boys both overlooked it. Within the cage of a Seal however, a nine tailed demon fox smiled.

"The Change is just beginning," Kyuubi thought.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Greetings and salutations my loyal minions! Sorry, but I just had to get over that Supreme Overlord moment… anyway, I know I should have a drove of excuses as to why this update was late (a whole three days! The Horror!) but, honestly, the only one I have is that I got lazy. There's also homework, but I'm saving that one for next week.**_

_**Anyway, despite my procrastination moments, I really have worked hard on this chapter, and I hope that you will like it. There may be some minor editorial mishaps (my Editor is on strike), but I think Microsoft fixed the majority of my mistakes.**_

_**Incidentally, did you know that I typed in "Microsoft", "Google", "Yahoo", and "Goldman Sachs" in several document software (including, yes, Microsoft) and there were no spell-check problems? Our world has adopted popular business names as viable nouns! This is so awesome! If only Shakespeare could see us now… **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sabaku no Gaara sat quietly amid the sand, a shell of a human being with no emotions attached to his pale visage. His hands were folded lightly on his lap, and his eyes slid across the desert with simple indifference. He felt nothing.

"Oi! Look down here!" a little toad suddenly shouted as it poofed up in front of him. Gaara's eyes moved toward the creature in startled surprise as his sand reacted by forming into a whip and trying to attack the pesky intruder.

"Hey! Hey, call it off!" the frog complained, hopping over the attacks, "I've got a letter for you!"

"A letter?" Gaara asked, sounding a little curious as he stilled his sand. Inside his mind, Mother was screaming at him to strangle the amphibian, but he ignored her. The frog, seeing that he had paused, quickly handed him to scroll before hoping back a few feet. He did not disappear though.

Gaara opened the scroll, which suddenly became larger as it got into contact with his skin. Inside his mind, his mother was strangely silent. She seemed oddly… anticipating? Gaara felt a sliver of emotion that he was unable to place at first: hesitation.

He pushed it away and began to read the scroll.

_**Hello Sabaku no Gaara, jinchuuriki of the One-Tailed Raccoon:**_

_**My name's Uzumaki Naruto. My mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was the former jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, or nine-tailed demon fox. My great-grandmother, Uzumaki-Senju Mitoki, was the jinchuuriki before her. I am now the Third Bearer of the Kyuubi. I am also an Academy Student of Konohagakure no Sato, or the Village Hidden In The Leaves.**_

_**My fiancé has warned me that you may not believe that I am who I claim. To assuage your fears, I have placed a small amount of mine and my demon's chakra on the Seal at the bottom of this page. My fiancé has also added his own chakra to the Seal. Please accept this as a gift from us.**_

As this Gaara paused and looked down at a rusty seal in red. His familiarity with the liquid helped him identify as blood, which was painstakingly used to draw a Seal. Gaara had no knowledge of Seals or he would have recognized this as a Level 7 Power Transfer Seal, a relatively simple Seal that is significant only because it is powered through blood.

The Sand shinobi brushed his hand across the Seal gently, before he nearly fell back from the shock of having it activate. He tried to remove his hand, but it wouldn't budge. Gaara was seconds away from panicking before his mind registered that the Seal wasn't hurting him. No, instead a rush of power filled him as red, violet, and blue chakra gently poured into him. Gaara's mind had never felt clearer.

"Just who is this Naruto?" Gaara voiced to himself, marveling over the warm chakra, "Is he like me?" He shook his thoughts away and went back to reading the letter.

_**If you've gone back to reading this, then I'm going to assume that you've accepted the chakra. I hope it didn't freak you out, it really was meant as a gift. Anyway, I'm going to stop sounding so formal for the rest of this letter. Neji-teme keeps insisting that I sound polite and neutral, but his Thesaurus is hard to read. Okay, so…**_

The letter continued along this vein for another paragraph or so. This Naruto gave referenced to his childhood, and while he didn't outright state that he was neglected, Gaara knew enough to understand the implication. The letter also alluded toward a terrorist threat toward the jinchuuriki, mentioned his fiancé, a certain awesome Neji-teme, his adopted family, the Hyuuga Clan, and ramen. At least two paragraphs were dedicated solely to the wonder of the noodle dish, evil Neji-teme forbidding the dish for breakfast, and a promise to take him out for the godly food if he ever visited Konoha. He referred to his fiancé more than he did his ramen, but only barely. It ended with a request for more correspondence and a possible alliance against this S-class missing nin group called the Akatsuki.

When Gaara finished the letter, he contemplated the situation for a few minutes. Then he picked up an empty scroll and pen that had travelled along with the toad and scratched out a few lines. He gave the now closed scroll to the toad without saying a word and watched it disappear. Then Sabaku no Gaara returned back to watching the sand dunes. Although the nine year old still looked cold, there was a hint of a smile on his face.

This scene replayed itself with many different reactions. Some were shocked, others thrilled, and even a few angry. One came out a powerful genjutsu and was both grateful and furious. Another allowed tears to fall down her face when the letter appeared. A third recalled the face of a smiling and crazy redhead and felt both saddened and proud.

Nevertheless, all of the jinchuuriki accepted the gift and all of them composed a reply. Something subtle had shifted among the ranks of the jinchuuriki, and it was all because of an odd boy with a big heart and the most powerful demon of them all.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto sent chakra toward his feet and ran up the trees again. This time, he achieved nine feet before his chakra repelled him from the wood, and he flipped over to the ground. A kunai slash marked his progress. Naruto reached down and took out a bottle of water for a drink. It had been two and a half hours since Neji had taught him the basics of tree-walking and one and a half hours since the older boy had left to pursue his own training.

Naruto was enjoying himself, even if his clothes were partially torn and his face smudged with dirt. His breath was coming out in pants, but he couldn't care less. He was getting stronger. He was becoming someone that both the Hyuuga Clan and his parents could be proud of.

Jiraiya had left several hours ago for the capital of Hani no Kuni. He had left behind two gifts however. One was a scroll filled with the basic rules of fuinjutsu and a few useful seals. Another was a blood summon seal that Naruto could use to summon Kamikichi whenever he wanted to send a letter. He hadn't gotten a chance to use the latter though as the toad hadn't come back with the other jinchuuriki's replies.

Pushing that thought out of his mind, Naruto plopped down on the ground and dug out his first gift. He had done enough chakra training and taijutsu practice for today, so now Naruto could move on to Seals! When he had first learned that he was going to be learning fuinjutsu, Naruto was positive that it would be boring and a waste of time.

The seals themselves were fascinating though. It thrilled him to learn that so many cool things could be done with the power of ink, chakra, and sometimes even blood. Naruto had found himself to be something of a prodigy with seals, and now that he lived with a family of prodigies (not to mention being engaged to the greatest prodigy within the Clan), he was happy to find something that _he_ was naturally talented at. Couple that with the fact that his parents were Seal Masters and that he was the clan heir of the Uzumaki, who were renowned for their seals, and you have an eager and brilliant student in Naruto.

Taking out a small notepad and calligraphy brush, Naruto turned to the next section of his lesson. He had learned the theory behind the physical seals the day before, and was now going to practice was a simple gravity seal. The seal's purpose was to make whatever he was practicing on, such as this heavy parchment for example, defy gravity and become as light as a feather once chakra was pumped in. The trick to it lied in how much chakra you placed in, as too much would make it fly away and too little would wear off quickly.

Although Naruto would say that he enjoyed the physical aspects of shinobi training more than the mental, he would also have to acknowledge that when seals were concerned, he loved the theory. A few days ago, Naruto had studied the elemental bonding seals created by the Uzumaki. These seals were created to adapt the user's body to their closest elemental release.

Being able to use elemental releases, which were typically considered to be a bloodline, is actually possible for anyone to do with the proper training. The problem was that the person using the release would need to use a large amount of extra chakra to integrate the different elements and also to adapt their body to the power. If a shinobi or kuniochi used a partially Katon based elemental release for example, they would have to use chakra to insulate their bodies against the inherent heat created by the dual elemental attacks.

In normal elemental based jutsus, the physical and spiritual energy of the user was combined to create chakra that expelled from the body. Using dual elements though- such as Hyoton (Ice Release), Mokuton (Wood release), and Yoton (Lava Release)- internalizes the power and compacts the dual elements being used before it expels them. This creates a moment of extreme danger to the human body before it's expelled, unless the energy can be insulated by chakra.

For many ninja, the cost of the jutsus weren't worth the benefits. The exception were the few families that had integrated the elemental release so effectively into their bloodlines that they could spend normal to minimal chakra in using them, thus why many believed it to be a kekkei genkai.

According to his mother's scroll though, the Uzumaki clan members had such massive chakra stores and such advanced healing (a semi-kekkei genkai for them that they kept quiet), that they could afford to integrate elemental release jutsus into their arsenal. The creation of the seal only furthered their natural abilities as it siphoned off the compacted elemental release and converts it to chakra insulation that results in long-term adaptation as well as regulating the amount of chakra that is automatically converted into insulation when a user is beginning to learn elemental releases. The Uzumaki were usually limited to only one elemental release, but if they practiced often enough, than they could become as proficient with it as a bloodline user.

Naruto was fascinated by the thought of what his own release would be, although he had a good idea of what it was. His father had been a Futon user and his mother favored the Suiton jutsus typically used by the Uzumaki. His own elemental release would most likely be Hyoton- or ice which would incorporate wind and water respectively. On the other hand, the Kyuubi personified the Katon element, and to a lesser extent, the Doton element. Not to mention that, barring his father, the Namikaze clan often had Doton and Raiton affinities.

Okay, so maybe his elemental release would be a surprise after all.

Just when he was thoroughly engrossed in his dream of being an awesome shinobi with an elemental release-

"_No! Uzumaki-san is here! Run!" the enemies would exclaim._

"_Please have mercy on us!" the captain of the ninjas would beg._

"_Never!" Naruto declared grandly to the assembled enemy kuniochi and shinobi (many of whom wore Iwa protectors) "You will all pay!"_

"_My hero!" Neji beamed (Okay, so even Naruto knew that that part would never happen)_

-his ears picked up a small thwacking sound a bit further away. Putting away his materials (with special care toward his inkpot as Hiashi-sama always got angry when he spilled on his clothes), Naruto stood up and snuck into a clearing near his own. He saw a young boy- the Uchiha- flinging shuriken at some targets embedded in the trees. There would be a small thwack every time the shuriken hit the target, which it did six out of ten times. That was impressive if you considered the fact that the Academy wouldn't even teach shuriken throwing until a year from now.

"You should bend your wrist further," Naruto heard himself say absently, as he stepped out into the clearing, "It adds greater force and precision."

The Uchiha looked startled as he spun around to look at the blond boy. They looked at each other for a few more seconds before Sasuke gave a curt nod. The black-haired boy turned around and threw another round of shuriken. This time eight of them hit their marks.

"You're the kid that was adopted by the Hyuuga, right?" the Uchiha asked rhetorically, as he turned to look at Naruto. The Uzumaki nodded, knowing that since he had been adopted into the Hyuuga Clan a little over a month ago, most people had forgotten about his earlier escapades into the world of pranking. The fact that he wore the simple white clothes favored by the Hyuuga-

"_Please, please, __**please**__ let me wear __**some **__orange, Hiashi-sama!"_

"_No."_

-and had generally average grades-

"_This is hopeless Naruto. How can it possibly be __**this**__ difficult to teach you village history?"_

-had resulted in a student that had generally faded into the background. Previously this would have bothered Naruto, but his adopted family gave him more than enough attention (even if it was to insist that he improve his manners) to make him feel wanted.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto introduced himself as he held his hand out to the boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied as they shook hands, "How did you know that tip?" Naruto smiled, happy to discuss his training.

"Tenten, a friend of mine who's really good with weapons, taught me," he answered enthusiastically, "Do you train here often?"

Sasuke nodded, "I find the Academy's training to be sorely lacking."

Naruto made a face. "Tell me about it. They focus way too much on history and academics. How is that going to help people when they go out into the real world?"

"Exactly," Sasuke murmured, "Learning about the cultural implications of the Nidaime's Twelfth Law isn't going to help me achieve my goals."

"What are your goals?" Naruto asked, plopping down on the ground. Sasuke gingerly sat down by him, accepting the subtle invitation.

"I want to kill the murderer of my Clan," Sasuke told him, "And rebuild the Uchiha to their original greatness."

"Your Clan was massacred, right?" Naruto asked. At Sasuke's nod, he leaned back. "Justice is really important, especially if the spirits of the killed are to find peace in the afterlife. I think I understand where you're coming from. I'm the last member of my Clan too."

"The Uzumaki?" Sasuke puzzled, "I've never heard of an Uzumaki clan."

"That's because we originated in Uzushiogakure in the Land of the Whirlpools," Naruto recalled his history, "We were all nearly wiped out in the Second Shinobi War. My mother, Kushina, was the only person to escape."

Sasuke looked surprised. "I guess we have the same background," he said softly, "Do you ever want to bring your country back?"

Naruto considered it. "I've wondered about that," he admitted, "It feels like that's what my ancestors would have wanted, but there are… complications." Sasuke seemed intrigued.

"Like what?"

"Well for one," Naruto began, "The Uzumaki Clan isn't the only Clan that I'm the heir of. I'm also the heir of the Senju Clan-" here Sasuke's eyebrow rose- "because Tsunade Senju is too old to have any children and the Uzumaki and Senju Clans are distantly related. My father was also… well, his family line isn't one that Konoha would want to lose, and I'm also the final member of my father's Clan. There's also the problem of the Uzumaki scrolls that my mother brought with her to Konoha, which the village will lose if I leave. And those aren't even the biggest reasons why I wouldn't be allowed to go and form Uzushiogakure again."

Sasuke contemplated that for a moment. Finally, he stood up and looked directly at the other boy. Naruto was surprised to see how serious the Uchiha looked, and the slight tint of red that seemed to have slipped into his obsidian eyes.

"You have a lot of problems facing you," Sasuke said quietly, "But you also have a duty to your family, and your ancestors. You are the last of three Clans… if you do not bring them back to glory, than who will? If you do not raise Uzushiogakure to what it once had been, than you will allow the work of generations of your Clansmen to fall."

Naruto nodded shakily, "You're right. I've never really had a family before Neji came into my life… I'm glad I got to talk to you. You helped me see a side of that argument that I've never considered yet."

"Well, I'm glad that I got to know you too," Sasuke admitted, sending him a slight grin. He seemed to consider something before he looked at Naruto and made up his mind. "Would you like to train with me?"

Naruto didn't even have to consider a response. "You bet!" he said exuberantly, "Hey Sasuke, have you ever heard of the tree-walking technique…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was later that night when Kamikichi returned with the replies of the other eight jinchuuriki. Naruto had just slipped out of bed, feeling a bit hungry despite the large meal he had eaten only a few hours ago. This had happened a few times this month, as his body still hadn't adapted itself to the fact that he had nutritious and fulfilling meals now, and still woke him up at night with pangs of hunger. He had decided not to mention this to Neji, although Naruto was suspicious that the genius boy already knew, as evidenced by the generous snacks that were out on the table every other night.

Deciding to overlook the fact that he still hadn't been able to get one over on Neji- and ooh, Hinata had even made some cinnamon buns for him. Wasn't that nice?- Naruto gathered up his snacks and stepped outside to the garden. That was probably for the best as Neji was unable to hear his girly shriek- ahem manly shout- of surprise when the toad popped in front of him with a small poof.

"Hiya future boss," Kichi waved his hand and settled on the muddy ground, "I got those replies you wanted." Naruto perked up at the sight of the multiple scrolls tied to Kichi's back.

"Thanks Kichi," Naruto whispered, helping remove the scrolls from the toad's back, "Want a snack?"

"I wouldn't mind a few of those buns," Kichi said agreeably, making himself comfortable with a pastry in hand as Naruto sat down to read his letters.

The first one was short, to the point, and came from the Two-Tails jinchuuriki.

_**Hello Uzumaki Naruto,**_

_**My name is Nii Yugito, and as you are aware, I am the jinchuuriki of the Two Tails, Matatabi. I admit to being rather surprised that any of the jinchuuriki would initiate contact with others, much less the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and an Academy Student at that. As of this moment, I am a recently promoted Chuunin of Kumogakure and- after having discussed the situation with a fellow jinchuuriki of Kumo who had also received a letter- we have decided to continue our contact. **_

_**I have not yet told my Kage of this letter, although if you would like to request a formal jinchuuriki alliance against the Akatsuki, we will have to bring it up to him. Of the little I've learned about your mother, I can tell that she was a beautiful and deadly kuniochi and a loyal friend. She was a bit of a role model for me growing up and I would like to extend my condolences for your loss. Although the Hyuuga are no friends of Kumo, I would also like to extend my congratulations for your recent engagement.**_

_**I was saddened, though not surprised, to hear of your childhood. While my own may not have been ideal, I have grown up with Kumo's regard rather than her hate. I cannot imagine the pain that you must have been raised with, although you are always welcomed refuge in Kumo if you ever request it. Despite the fact that we are the greatest weapons of our respective villages, a jinchuuriki must always look out for their own. I am also thankful for your gift and will allow the method in which it was received to be forgiven this time, though you may wish to warn me if you ever seek to do it again. **_

_**You reply is awaited with great interest.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Nii Yugito.**_

"She seems nice," Naruto murmured, placing the letter down and opening the next. This one was from the jinchuuriki of the Six Tails, Utakata.

_**Greetings Uzumaki Naruto,**_

_**I am the jinchuuriki of the Six Tailed Saiken, and currently a Chunin of Kiri. When you sent your chakra seal, it somehow managed to disrupt a genjutsu placed on our Kage who is also a jinchuuriki. Although I have never met you Uzumaki Naruto, I am extraordinarily grateful for the kindness you have inadvertently shown our nation. **_

_**Had the genjutsu been kept in place, than our beloved Kage, Yagura, would have become a tyrant and led bloodline purges against the people of Kiri. As it is, many Clans have already fallen under the threat of the purges, such as the Yuki Clan who were famous for their grasp of the Hyotun Elemental Release. My Master, Harusame, and I were contemplating betraying the village before we too were attacked for our special abilities. Thanks to you, the Bloody Mist will able to recover from the crippling blow it was dealt, and I will not have to become a Missing Nin to protect myself and those I hold dear.**_

_**Your gift was beneficial to me, but not so much as it was to Yagura. As for your two requests, I would be honored to continue our correspondence and possibly form an alliance against the Akatsuki. There is something that I would like to give you, as your generous gift demands one in return. I have heard that your mother, Kushina, had a Water affinity. Knowing that you are an Uzumaki, you or any of your descendants may also utilize the Suiton affinity, and for that I would like to gift you with five water jutsus. May they be as useful to you as they were for me.**_

_**Utakata**_

Naruto blinked. "Wow," he shook his head, "A Kage who's also a jinchuuriki? This man, Yagura, has achieved my dream… he proved that it really is possible, huh?"

Without waiting for an answer, Naruto opened the next letter. This one was from the jinchuuriki of the Seven Tails.

_**Hello Naruto,**_

_**As you're probably already aware, my name's Fu and I'm the jinchuuriki of Chomei, the beetle Bijuu. Admittedly, I've never known that there were other jinchuuriki- is that really what we're called?- out there like me. Your letter doesn't reveal much, but it does reveal that you and I have had the same life growing up. I never wanted to be a human sacrifice or apparently become a target for a group of S-Class Missing Nin, but I guess it could be better if I had an ally to go through it. **_

_**To be honest, I'm not sure how much help I could be, as I'm barely allowed to learn the ninja arts and I'm not from one of the Top Five either. I haven't even been taught how to control my Bijuu yet. Your gift was really helpful by the way; usually after I need my demon's chakra to heal me, I'm drained for days, but you totally filled my reserves to overflowing. Also, engaged? Seriously? How old are you… ten? Is that even legal?**_

_**I would like to continue talking with you; I've never been able to have friends my age, and I think it's pretty awesome that there are other jinchuuriki out there for me to talk to. Do you think there's a way for me to contact the others too? Does your Kage really treat you like a grandson? What's it like studying to be a ninja? Did you really stuff the entire Aburame Compound full of honey? By the way, if I ever visit Konoha, then get ready to sacrifice your wallet, because I eat A LOT. **_

_**Reply back soon,**_

_**Fu**_

Naruto frowned when he finished this letter. "She sounds sad," he whispered, "And lonely. She sounds like I did before I met Neji."

"Then you'll just have to be her friend then, right?" Kichi said reasonably.

Naruto nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "I'll have to remember to fill a storage scroll with food before I send the next letter. She sounds like she doesn't get enough to eat."

He pushed that disturbing and all too familiar thought out of his head before he picked up the next one. This one was from the jinchuuriki of the Eight Tails.

_**Hey Uzumaki Naruto:**_

_**I'm Killer B of the Eight Tails yo**_

_**Jounin of Kumo and the Raikage's bro**_

_**Gotta say you grew up to be a fine lad**_

_**If your momma was here, than she'd sure be glad**_

_**Heard about your letter and totally not cool**_

_**What village attacks a demon container, fool?**_

_**If you ever need a friend, Kumo's got your back**_

_**No one should attack kids! That's just whack**_

_**About the Akatsuki, you know I can-**_

And so it continued along this highly disturbing vein. Naruto read it twice to make sure he understood what this Killer B was saying. It was basically a repetition of Yugito Nii's… in verse. The most interesting part of the letter was that Killer B professed to have known his mother, and had been sad to see her die. Despite their respective villages, B had apparently been very fond of the vivacious redhead and her wimpy husband- which Naruto had to read again to make sure he got it right. His father, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, was a wimp?

The more he learned about his parents, the greater understanding he had about who wore the pants in their relationship.

He shook his head and opened the next letter in the pile. This one was from the One Tailed carrier.

_**Hello Uzumaki-san,**_

_**I have received your letter. Thank you for the gift. I would like to continue our correspondence and possibly form an alliance. You have my sympathy for your ramen ban. Please write back soon.**_

_**Gaara**_

"Why do I get the feeling that he's being chatty in this letter?" Naruto said to no one in particular.

He continued reading the rest of the letters to find that they were very similar to Yugito Nii's: polite, neutral, hopeful but still hesitant to place trust in an outsider regardless of their share burden. Yagura had been especially aloof in his letter, although he did thank Naruto for his inadvertent assistance as well as speculate that his genjutsu may have been the first casualty of the Akatsuki. Nonetheless, all of the letters showed two common parts:

Yes, we would like to continue sending letters.

Yes, an alliance may be a good idea.

When Naruto finished reading the letters, he was sure of only one thing.

This would either be the best or worst idea he ever had.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**To all my patient and undoubtedly angry reviewers:**_

_**I'M SORRY! *sobs* I know it took so long to update! I know you've all been patient! I know that the reviews I've received have only made my guilt worse!**_

_**But I am an integral moment in my story. Where do I take the plot from here? Do I speed it up or go more slowly? Am I making Naruto too OC? Do I want to make this story fluff and full of a mismatch of ideas or do I want to go more in-depth with the jutsus/theories I use but risk alienating readers who come here for a good time? Just what am I raising Naruto for? What's his goal? **_

_**This is still confusing for me, so if you have any ideas as to what the direction of this story should be, please, please, please reply with some guidance. Thanks. **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"This is stupid," Sasuke announced, "I don't want to do this."

Naruto turned and gave his best hurt-puppy look to his friend. He had picked up the skill from Akamaru, the better half of the Akamaru-Kiba pair, and couldn't wait to try it out on Sasuke. For some reason though, it didn't affect the Uchiha to the same extent that it did Neji, Hinata, or Iruka.

Tch, heartless bastard.

"But you _promised_," Naruto said, resorting to whining, "Please? I'll be your best friend." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That's an honor I can do without." Naruto pouted.

"But I thought Uchihas always kept their word," Naruto added slyly.

"Fine," Sasuke said resignedly, privately thinking that Naruto's verbal spars have improved, "But this is still stupid."

"Think of it as training," Naruto grinned foxily, pleased with his minor victory, "It's training in stealth, evasion, and trap building. Besides, you can't possibly want to be at the Academy instead."

"It's still stupid," Sasuke muttered, but didn't protest it anymore. The two boys were standing atop the Yondaime's Head, buckets of paint surrounding them. They were both wearing sandy brown clothes to blend in with the monument, and Naruto had even put on a hood to hide his distinctive blond hair. It was a beautiful day, and somewhere in the Academy, Hyuuga Neji was taking- and undoubtedly passing with flying colors- the test to graduate.

"Can't you find a way to congratulate your fiancé that doesn't involve defiling national monuments?" Sasuke asked rhetorically, "Can't you be jailed for this?"

Naruto smiled brightly, "Jail? Me? No way, I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi! And the last survivor of three Clans!"

"There's always Tsunade-sama," Sasuke reminded the other boy, not flinching over the mention of the S-Class secret. It was a few weeks into their friendship when Sasuke "accidentally" found a letter that revealed Naruto as both a jinchuuriki and the Yondaime's son. Surprisingly enough, he found the latter harder to believe then the former.

At the end of that harrowing episode, Naruto learned two things about his friend. The first was that Sasuke was incredibly loyal and tolerant if given the chance. The second was that the Last Uchiha was a kleptomaniac.

"No," Naruto said stubbornly, "The gift won't mean as much if it was legal!" Sasuke remained a skeptic.

"I'm not going to even ask about that logic," he grumbled, "But how is painting a monument going to result in a gift for Neji?"

"We're going to paint a picture of Neji, of course!" Naruto sniffed, as if that point was obvious, "That way, everyone will know that he's going to be an awesome ninja, datteboyo!"

"But what if they spot us before we're done?" Sasuke questioned, bending down and mixing different shades of peach and white to get the perfect shade of Neji's skin.

Naruto seemed rather proud of that question. "Don't worry, none of the Konoha civilians ever look up at the monument and the visitors will just think that we're a cleaning crew or something similar. I also had Hinata and Hanabi use their Byakugan to make me a list of the most covered parts of the Monument and the schedule for ANBU patrols in this area. They won't catch us until we're done."

"…Do I want to know where you got a copy of the ANBU patrols?"

Naruto gave the idea some thought. "Probably not. I don't think it was entirely legal and this way, you'll have plausible deniability. Hey, do you think this is the right shade for Neji's Byakugan?"

Sasuke obligingly looked at the pale lavender. "Almost. Add half a cup of periwinkle so it looks better when the light hits it."

"I can't believe you just said the word periwinkle," Naruto laughed, "What will your fan girls think?"

"_I_ can't believe you talked me into this harebrained scheme. And I don't want to know what goes on inside the heads of those psychos," Sasuke shuddered, "Now are we going to get started or not?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Six Hours of Painstaking Brilliance Later

"GET BACK HERE, UZUMAKI!"

"Why do they- huff- always call- huff- my name?" Naruto complained as the two boys ran.

"Because I'm- huff- an Uchiha- huff," Sasuke gasped as he made a sharp turn and ducked into a nearby alley. The two boys crouched behind the large crates of the Farmer's Market.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Sasuke whispered, smiling as the Chuunin, Jonin, and occasional ANBU passed their hideout. Naruto had placed seals all over their body to hide their chakra- more so for Naruto than for Sasuke. As long as a particularly talented sensor ninja- such as Iruka-sensei- didn't join the chase, they were safe.

They figured that they had a few hours.

"Split up and lead them on a wild goose chase," Naruto whispered back, "Evasion followed by guerilla attacks. If you see an ANBU, use the appearance changing seal and escape. Other than that, let's avoid using any advanced moves."

"Got it," Sasuke whispered, "Meet you at the Academy in 0300 hours?"

"Perfect," Naruto grinned, "Raise hell my lieutenant." He disappeared with a flicker before Sasuke could get a swipe at him.

"Damn you," Sasuke said angrily, "You are not my superior, Naruto!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next few hours that followed would cement Naruto and Sasuke's reputations as some of the most brilliant and troublemaking ninjas to ever pass through Konoha. No one was safe. Genin were egged, Chuunin would find themselves dangling from a variety of positions by rope, and Jonin were hit with antigravity seals that would make them rise thirty or forty feet in the air with each jump and force them to hold onto whatever was near.

A few people even got special treatment. Raiko Tanyaku, a boy who used to bully Hinata a lot before she had the confidence to Jyuuken half of his tenketsus, had every single article of clothing he owned turned salmon pink (Thanks to Jiraiya and his unparalleled knowledge of prank seals). Three of the more annoying and persistent of Sasuke's fan girls had their bedroom furniture connected to the ceiling. (Courtesy of Hiashi-sama and a nifty little jutsu known as Kage Bushin) A civilian who had always refused service to Naruto found laxatives poured into his lunch and no toilet paper at home (Naruto was of the opinion that people shouldn't sell Sasuke questionable materials just because he was the Last Uchiha- especially because everyone knew that they were friends.)

It was, in Naruto's mind, a perfectly wonderful and productive day.

Unfortunately, like all wonderful things, it soon came to an end.

"Ha! Got you!" Naruto gasped as Iruka grabbed him from behind and twisted him so that he couldn't wiggle his way out. Rather than struggle, as Iruka would have expected, Naruto pushed his head back and grinned at his captor.

"Hey 'ruka-sensei," Naruto greeted him affectionately, "Great day, isn't it?" Iruka chose not to reply and instead Shushined them back to the Academy classroom before the mangled and angry group of ninja chasing Naruto could catch up to them.

"Naruto, you BAKA!" Iruka shouted, throwing the now bound (and honestly, where had those ropes come from?) Naruto on the floor, "Do you have ANY idea what YOU JUST DID?"

"Erm… make a gift for Neji?" Naruto suggested, pointing out the window. Outside, the Hokage Monument could be seen in all of its glory. Next to the head of the Yondaime was a full body picture of Neji. The picture was actually rather artistic: Neji was in mid-jump, a kunai just about to fly out of one hand while another hand glowed with the blue chakra characteristic of an overly powered Jyuuken. His Byakugan was activated and the throbbing white veins made a surprisingly nice contrast to his hair.

Sasuke was right; the periwinkle really did make the eyes pop out.

"You consider chaos, destruction, and village-wide havoc to be an acceptable gift?" Iruka said, enraged. The rest of the class watched with interest.

Naruto shrugged. "Old man Sarutobi said that it's always the thought that counts."

"Don't talk about the Hokage like that, brat!" Mizuki yelled, "You'll be expelled for this! It's your entire fault!"

"Actually I helped," a voice announced from the window and Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing there. The wind blew through the dark-haired boy's hair and Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at the overtly theatrical entrance.

Tch, drama queen.

"Um… I helped too Mizuki-sensei," Hinata added from where sat on the third row, "I supplied some of their pranks and um… set up a few of the traps."

"This is really troublesome," Shikamaru yawned, "But I gave Naruto the schedule of ANBU patrols that I nicked from my dad."

"I may have also given them a map of the village hiding spots," Ino looked sheepish, "And ah… I supplied the paint too."

Kiba laughed from his seat, "I helped them practice evasion tactics."

Shino pushed his glasses up his nose, "I, too, have given my assistance by placing Naruto's seals at key areas in the village. I have also instructed my kikai bugs to send an early warning system to Naruto for resident ninjas of Chunin or above rank."

Iruka's eyebrow twitched. "Is there anyone_ else_ who participated in this prank?" Chouji raised his hand meekly.

"What did you do?" Iruka sighed.

"I helped them sneak three wild monkeys into the Headmaster's office." Right on cue, a shrill scream pervaded the school as the animals were found.

"You know, that timing was uncanny," Naruto commented, "I couldn't have planned it better myself." Iruka face palmed.

"You shouldn't have assumed that Naruto had done it himself, sensei," Sasuke said innocently, "After all, he has no aesthetic sensibilities."

This was not, strictly speaking, true. Naruto had cultivated a steady hand and an eye for details from hours of practicing seals. He was also the descendant of two- if not more- creative mad geniuses, one of whom had manifested physical chakra and another who had created seals to regulate space and time.

That being said, he was practically colorblind with horrible artistic taste.

Mizuki gaped at the scene. He had fully supported expelling the demon, but what was he supposed to do now that seven clan heirs had gotten involved? Fortunately- or unfortunately depending on who you asked- Iruka had no such qualms.

"Then all eight of you have a week's worth of detention!" Iruka roared, "And Naruto and Sasuke will both stay after school tomorrow to clean up the Monument!" Sasuke looked at his friend questioningly.

The blond shrugged. "Most of the village should have seen it by then."

Naruto then gave Iruka a winning smile. "Now sensei… can you let me go?"

Iruka sighed and did what he asked. When the gentle man had first met Naruto, he had believed him to be the Kyuubi Incarnate. (He had also suspected that the demon lacked any fashion sense whatsoever when he saw Naruto's orange jumpsuit) When the Hyuuga Clan had adopted Naruto, those ideas had totally gone out the window. After all, the Hyuuga could barely tolerate clan less ninja, much less an evil demon out for world destruction.

Since then, their relationship has either been affectionate or irritated. Naruto was both Iruka's best and worst student. He was brilliant and often fought with Sasuke for the top position in class, but at the same time, he was often the ringleader of many if not all of the pranks in the Academy. Iruka suspected that Sasuke was his right hand man, but the Uchiha was much better at hiding his tracks than Naruto, who often wanted to be found.

"Thanks 'ruka-sensei," Naruto chirped, as he bounced up to the seat next to Hinata's.

Hinata suddenly giggled as she remembered something, "You know, Naruto-nii, you're going to have to explain all of this to otou-sama."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You shaved off Homura-san's hair."

A nod.

"You confiscated all of the Nara Clan's pillows."

Another nod, this one faintly smug.

"You set off a dozen tape recordings of Tora's meowing in the Inuzuka compound."

A no- a blank stare?

"Ano… that was my fault otou-sama," Hinata volunteered. Hiashi nodded his head at her curtly and continued reading down the list of problems. Soon, they came to the last one.

"And I have no idea how you accomplished a prank in Suna, but you sent the Kazekage a false love letter signed by Kotaru-san. Do you know how traumatized that man was?"

Naruto grinned. It was Gaara's first foray into pranking and an integral bonding moment with his older brother, Kankuro.

Hiashi sighed. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Naruto perked up. "Is Neji's test done? Can we go see him?" he asked eagerly.

Hiashi kept himself from rolling his eyes- barely. "He still has another two hours until his test is over. Is there anything _else_ you'd like to say?"

"… I bought you your favorite chocolates?" Naruto offered up the large box of sweets, "And there's also taffeta. It's strawberry flavored."

Hiashi considered it. "Good but not good enough. What else?"

"I egged that genin team you didn't like and Rat ANBU now smells of rotten fish," Naruto listed off, "And I talked ero-jiji into giving you the next copy of Icha Icha two months early."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, faintly impressed. "What else?"

Naruto gave him his best I'm-so-adorable-I-can't-possibly-be-guilty-so-blame-the-Uchiha look, "You're the greatest father figure I've never had?"

Hiashi laughed out loud at that one. "Okay, so I'll let it go… this time. If anyone outside of the Clan asks though, you are grounded for two months and have to repeat some lines a couple hundred times. I am also highly disappointed with both of you. You have disgraced the Hyuuga Clan."

Hinata nodded, "We have seen the error of our ways otou-sama."

Naruto nodded vigorously from beside her, "Next time, we won't get caught."

"Just out of interest though," Ko asked, from where he was organizing clan reports nearby, "How long did it take you to set all of this up?"

"Six months," Naruto answered, "We really wanted Neji's graduation day to be memorable."

"We have even better ideas for Neji-ni-san's birthday;" Hinata added cheerfully, not seeing her family member's pale, "Pranking is so much fun otou-sama! I love it."

"I've created a monster," Naruto said, sounding strangely proud.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Uzumaki Naruto," Neji said dangerously as he walked up to the worried blond, his Rookie of the Year medal glinting off his neck, "Did you paint a picture of me on the Monument?"

Naruto gulped and meekly shook his head. He hadn't thought that Neji would be mad.

"Good," Neji grinned, "Because I didn't want to have to do this to anyone else."

Before Naruto could figure out what that meant, Neji's hand's reached up to gently cup his face. The blonde's eyes widening was the only indication that he knew what was happening, as Neji leant forward and gently but purposefully pressed his lips against Naruto's. It lasted a few seconds, barely any time for Naruto to respond, before Neji moved away and ended the contact. There was a dark flush on his cheeks and a please smile on his face.

Naruto had just had his first kiss.

Kami, was his heart supposed to beat like that?

"Naruto?" Neji frowned when Naruto still stared at him, shocked. His pleased smile faded into a troubled frown, "Naruto? Naruto, are you mad?"

He began to get worried, "Didn't you like it?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and sent Neji a dazzling smile, "I loved it… but it was still too short."

Neji smiled back, "I guess we'll just have to fix that."

As the two boys leaned in for another kiss, a blue-haired girl and black-haired boy were feverishly taking notes from a few feet away.

"Damn it," Hinata cursed as her pencil broke, "Sasuke lend me one of yours."

"I can't see why we have to keep track of Naruto's love life," Sasuke grumbled as he leant the necessary pencil, "Why are we doing this? I feel like a voyeur."

"That's because we are voyeurs," Hinata retorted, "Technically, anyway. Besides, Jiraiya-sama promised us new jutsu scrolls if we kept track of what Neji was doing to Naruto. Don't you want personal help from a Sannin?"

Sasuke nodded unhappily, and made a careful note on where Neji's hands were.

"This is for Itachi," he muttered, "I'm doing this so I can kill Itachi. Focus, Sasuke, focus. You are not a pervert. You are _not_…"

Hinata rolled her eyes as the Uchiha muttered to himself, nearly deranged.

Tch, wimp.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Damn Boss, you're really working me out," Kamikichi complained as he handed yet another three scrolls to the blond misfit. Naruto decided not to reply to that. He knew that for all of his complaining, the toad secretly loved his travelling and message sending roles.

"Sorry Kichi," Naruto answered, not sounding apologetic in the least, "Hey, if you want something to eat, Hinata made some onigiri for a snack. You better get there quickly, before Sasuke eats it all."

The toad brightened and instantly puffed away to the Hyuuga kitchen as Naruto unfolded his letters. The first one was from Fu.

_**Hey Naruto,**_

_**I just got your recent letter and scrolls about chakra usage. Thanks for that and pass on my thanks to Hinata for all the food, okay? The cinnamon buns were delicious. It's still hard to adjust these days to all the food I've been getting from everyone: you, Gaara, Yugito… hell, even Han sent me a few pies! I have to admit, it's rather nice being able to go to sleep at night with a full stomach. **_

_**The only thing that's better than the food though, is the letters; getting Kichi to send missives from all the jinchuuriki was brilliant. It's like a transnational, ninja mail force. The other jinchuuriki with access to animal contracts seem to delegating a few of theirs to the tasks too. Yesterday, Utakata sent me a sketchbook with one of his otters.**_

_**I've decided to get into contact with my Bijuu like Killer B suggested. Still no luck with establishing direct contact, but since I've lessened by resentment lately, I've been able to access her chakra better. It's odd on how I instinctively know it's a 'her'; I didn't even believe that Bijuu had genders before! Although we have yet to talk, she can send me some feelings and images. It's really handy; once when I was being chased by the villagers, she was able to show me a picture of an abandoned hollow in a nearby tree and I hid there.**_

_**By the way, remember that boy I told you about in my village? The only who was being trained to be the future leader? Well, I saw him practicing tree-walking yesterday, and he caught me spying. But before I could run away, he grabbed me and offered to teach me how to do it. I was so surprised that he wasn't about to attack me, that I actually stayed! You're right about how difficult it is to control chakra when you're a jinchuuriki, but the tips I got from Yugito and you really helped out. I think I'm getting the hang of it. **_

_**And best of all, I even made my first friend!**_

_**Reply back soon, because I want to hear about how your pranks went.**_

_**Fu**_

Naruto grinned as he finished reading the letter and put it aside. He'd reply to all of them after he was done reading. With a small smile, he opened the next one.

_**Man, I gotta say it's a good thing you found**_

_**A friend so loyal, he's gonna stay around**_

_**Even when he knows, he ain't gonna scare**_

_**Now a friend like that… that's pretty rare**_

_**About your question, that you asked before**_

_**Yeah, I have seen the beaches and the shores**_

_**Whaddaya mean, you never saw past Konoha's streets?**_

_**That's whack bro, how you gonna stay on your feet?**_

_**Let me tell you something: books don't know it all**_

_**Gotta see the real world if you gonna stand tall**_

_**Talk to your old man, give the outside world a try**_

_**It ain't that bad and you know, I'll never lie**_

_**I gotta go, so there's no time for a huge chat**_

_**Gotta train Kumo's other jinchuuriki, the Nibi cat**_

_**If you have any trouble, send a message on the toad**_

_**I'll get back to you real quick, if I'm not on the road**_

_**If I am, than give Yugito a shout**_

_**That's all I gotta say; Killer B signing out **_

"… I'm pretty sure he approved of my idea of travelling," Naruto mumbled to himself as he read the paper again, "…Yugito a shout? Oh, he means if I need help… and what does this line mean…"

When he had puzzled through the meaning of the letter, more or less, he put it down and opened up his third and final letter.

_**Hello Naruto**_

_**You are correct in your assumption that spreading havoc to Suna is a delightful alternate solution in venting my creative energies in a way that does not require constant cleansings from blood. My clothes have never been cleaner. My male sibling and I have indeed bonded over causing pertinent emotional damage to my paternal figure, as you have also predicted. I, too, find our discourses to be enlightening and enjoyable, and I would like to arrange a potential meeting as friendly comrades when my paternal figure arrives at the village to renew the treaty with Konoha.**_

_**Gaara**_

_**P.S. You owe me ramen.**_

Naruto sighed morosely, "Why is it always the weird ones who want to be my friends?" He resigned himself to picking up his dictionary again before he composed his normal replies. While Naruto was rather proud of making Gaara become a more detailed and interesting pen pal, he wished his friend wasn't on such a language binging habit.

It was like arguing with Shino all over again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"AH!" Naruto screamed once he saw that _thing_ approaching him, "NEJI! SAVE ME!"

"It's alright Naruto," Neji soothed the small blond who had hid behind his back and held on to him in a vice grip. "It's just my sensei."

This did not seem to placate the boy in the least as he continued to shudder behind him, face horrified. "C-c-caterpillars," Naruto stuttered, pointing at the atrocious _thing_-sensei, "_C-caterpillars_." __

"Those are his eyebrows," Neji explained patiently, sitting down on the grass and pulling Naruto on his lap. His hand rubbed comforting circles on the smaller boy's back, "I promise you he's safe Naruto."

"Yosh! Naruto, you have nothing to be afraid of!" Lee, who now looked like a mini-copy of that atrocious _thing, _said as he walked up the traumatized boy, "Gai-sensei is a great man!"

Naruto looked horrified at his once-friend. The green jumpsuit, the bowl haircut, the bushy eyebrows…

"IT'S CONTAGIOUS!" Naruto wailed and hid his face in Neji's shirt, "Keep him away from me!"

Neji put a hand over his face to smother his laughter. "It's not contagious, Naruto…"

"Yeah Naruto, they're weird but harmless," Tenten added from where she sat nearby, sharpening her kunai, "Buck up. Would I lie to you?"

Naruto didn't even have to think about it. "Yes," he sniffed.

Neji couldn't suppress a smile as Tenten blushed. "Ahem… yes well… I'm not lying now. So say hello."

The younger boy peeked out of Neji's shirt at the bigger green man, who was currently vibrating with excitement. "Hello," he waved his hand shyly. Neji grinned at how cute his boyfriend looked.

"Yosh! Hello to you too, my little yellow-haired friend! I am Maito Gai, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha," Gai made one of his poses while Lee looked on starry-eyed; "I will be the Jonin-sensei of your Neji-kun!"

Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "Will Neji end up looking like this?"

Gai smiled, "Not if he doesn't want to?" Naruto at his boyfriend questioningly, and received a confirmation that he did not, in fact, want to look like Gai.

His main fear repressed for now, Naruto looked up and smiled at the man. "In that case, it's nice to meet you Gai-sensei." He gave the man his most charming smile.

"Aw," Tenten cooed, "Naruto you look so cute when you make that face… wait, shouldn't you be at school?" Naruto gave her a dirty look as Neji, too, seemed to remember that he was supposed to be at the Academy instead of sitting around here with them.

"Naruto…" Neji said softly. He did not have to say anymore as Naruto quickly jumped off his lap and headed directly toward the Academy. Neji gave a smug smile and leaned back against the tree he was sitting next to.

"You know," Tenten said conversationally, "One day, he's going to figure out that you'll never carry out on those threats you always promise him."

"I know," Neji gave a sharp nod, "But it won't be for a while yet."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"This is stupid," Naruto complained as Sasuke's roundhouse kick throws him back against the tree.

"Why do I have to do this?" Naruto whined as Hinata's right hook makes contact with his left ribs.

"Seriously, this is unfair!" Naruto yelps, as he narrowly ducks Lee's flying scissor kick, but then gets knocked back by Tenten's Bo staff.

At least a dozen clones were on the training field at seven in the morning, having a taijutsu spar against Tenten, Hinata, Lee, and Sasuke all at once. Neji and Gai sat back against the tree, watching the semi-massacre with critical eyes. Neji even had his Byakugan activated.

"It's the best way to put your taijutsu style into practice," he answered, looking down at the open scroll on his lap, "The Whirlpool style requires fluid, water-like attacks, an open defense, and quick movements. It's best for fighting against multiple opponents, and with multiple allies- thus, you're Shadow Clones. Besides, this is a good way for everyone to practice their taijutsu in a battle setting."

"But I can only use the basic katas," Naruto pointed out, switching with a clone to avoid his most recent attack. Judging by how the clone popped out under Hinata's flurry of Jyuuken attacks, he was rather happy that he had avoided it, "There are barely any options for offense."

"The basics form the foundations for all future attacks Naruto-kun," Gai warned from his seat, "You must learn to crawl before you can walk and walk before you can run."

"At the rate you're going, Naruto, I'd give up on crawling any time soon," Sasuke quipped as he moved in for a kneel strike. The other boy was on the more advanced concepts of his family taijutsu style, and while the Uchiha style wouldn't be fully effective until he had more speed and the Sharingan, Sasuke had managed to make it useful for his age.

The spar lasted for another half hour before Naruto lied on the ground, exhausted. Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten had all been taken out by now, but Lee was still left standing. Judging by the way that his body swayed though, Naruto doubted that he would remain so much longer. Gai, who had stood up to distribute water bottles among the students, beamed.

"That was wonderful, my compatriots!" Gai announced proudly, "You have much improved from the first month when I had begun teaching you."

"Thanks Gai-sensei," Tenten grinned, as she sealed her Bo staff away.

"It was very kind of you to help us as well," Hinata added shyly, as she put her jacket back on.

"Nah, you guys help us as much as help you," Tenten argued, "Your medicines are amazing, Naruto put gravity seals on my Bo staff and Sasuke… well… Sasuke makes good eye candy."

Said Uchiha raised an eyebrow, but decided not to respond. Tenten had a freakishly strong Bo staff now after all. Naruto had no such reservations.

"Ha, you're eye candy now Sasuke!" Naruto laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well Sasuke does have a remarkably clear skin tone," Hinata mused, "His features are also very delicate and his eyes appear to be deep and mysterious."

Sasuke grimaced. "Thank you Hinata," he deadpanned.

Said girl gave him a bright smile, "You're welcome!"

"There is still room for improvement though," Gai boomed, "The Flowers of Youth are forever in bloom! You must all increase your weights, especially you Lee, as your taijutsu style demands it!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, with tears in his eyes, "I will not let you down!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The two were just about to come together for a very youthful hug, when Sasuke "accidentally" sent his foot out and had Lee trip over it before the disturbing sunset-wave genjutsu could occur.

"We better go now," Naruto said hurriedly before the two could recover and resume their disturbing hug, "There's still half an hour until school starts and we have just enough time to have breakfast! We don't want to be late after all!"

"Since when do you care about being late?" Sasuke said incredulously, before Hinata poked him in the ribs and pointed not-so-discretely at the green pair nearby, "On second thought, we don't want to make Iruka-sensei mad…"

"Bye!" Naruto shouted, waving with one hand as he dragged his two friends away, "Have fun on your D-rank torture missions!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Hello, to everyone who has finished this chapter. I've recently read all of your reviews and was simply blown away by some of the thoughtful and concise responses. I will take everyone's considerations to mind, although I can't promise to complete them all. Right now, I think this story in back on track in terms of whether or not I've managed to get rid of my writer's block and have developed Naruto as a more fleshed out character. There are some individual responses below. Because of the quantity of reviews I got, I couldn't respond to them all, so please don't be offended if your name isn't here below. Usually, I would reply directly, but some of the people don't have accounts, so this is the only way to establish my reply. **_

_**BBBBGarden Golde- Your response was partially inspiring and partially amusing but it was totally awesome. Let's see: I will most likely deviate from Canon once I hit the Chuunin exams arc, but before that there shouldn't be any huge changes. I love a friendly Sasuke too and I never knew that about the Bijuu; it was really interesting. I agree about Bijuu and good traits; Kyuubi was shown to have excellent leadership capabilities and be calm in the face of danger in the anime, which a lot of humans could stand to emulate. I think Naruto's developing well, but we'll see.**_

_**777angeloflove- Hmm… awkwardness is always endearing, but I may or may not have that depending on whether or not I can fit it into the later aspects of the plot. It's definitely a possibility though **____**. Unfortunately, I can't develop Iruka's relationship with Naruto as much as in the Canon because a) Naruto now has a family and b) He's no longer the dead last which minimizes the reasons for him to hang out with his teacher. They'll still be close, but I'm afraid that I can no longer develop Iruka to the extent that he was before. There's also a lot of other minor characters I would like to place into the story: Ichariku Ramen will be making an appearance soon and I want to add more of Konohamaru and Hanabi to the story. Kakashi will definitely have to train the future Team 7 though.**_

_**Querty- Thanks for being such an enthusiastic reviewer. I agree that Naruto's adorable and I'll definitely try to play that up for future chapters, but I'm trying to develop him into an Innocent Hero type with Neji being a bit of a Protective Genius. I think that would be a good idea for Naruto, don't you? **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Gaara's coming!" Naruto shouted exuberantly, over the roof of his house, "Gaara's coming! He's almost here!" Most of the Hyuuga who were up at this hour looked at him with either amusement, exasperation, or a mixture of the two. One of the Hyuuga looked thoroughly irritated though, and made sure to voice her opinion.

"Get down from that roof, Naruto!" Hinata shouted, not sounding at all like the meek and gentle clan heiress she was supposed to be, "It's six in the morning!"

Fact One: Hyuuga Hinata is in a viciously bad mood either between the hours of waking up and noon or until she's had her morning cup of Western-style coffee.

Fact Two: Hyuuga Hinata has not had her coffee yet.

Fact Three: Hyuuga Hinata, while not being as proficient in her family's taijutsu style as her prodigal cousin, could still be a force to be reckoned with when using Jyuuken.

Naruto decided that it would be in his better interest to sit down.

"Sorry 'nata-chan," he apologized, looking genuinely contrite, "I guess I'm just really excited to see Gaara face to face."

"Alright," Hinata allowed with a sleepy half-smile. It was just too difficult to be mad at Naruto for long. "Come on, I made breakfast."

"Breakfast," Naruto cheered, following the blue-haired girl inside. Neji was already sitting there at the table, nibbling on a scone while finishing his mission report.

"Morning," he greeted, looking up to smile at his boyfriend's face, before returning back to his task. Neji technically owned a house from his deceased parents, but Hiashi insisted that he live with them after Neji nearly burned down the kitchen while cooking... for the third time.

"Good morning Neji," Naruto replied, carefully loading his plate with a lot of everything. After a loud shout of "Itadakimasu!" the blond dug in. Both of the Hyuuga present, whose plates were practically nonexistent compared to Naruto's, smiled at him indulgently.

"You shouldn't eat so much nii-san," a younger voice chided and a yawning Hanabi stumbled into the room, "It's not proper."

"Neither are those paint bombs you nicked from my room," Naruto countered, ruffling his sort-of adopted sister's hair as she blushed, "You know, you could have just asked. I'm always glad to pass on my masterful skills of pranking."

"Really?" Hanabi asked eagerly, before she realized that this, too, wasn't "proper", "Er... that is... I mean, where's Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke had a habit of filching from Hinata's cooking more often than not.

He had once assured the blue-haired girl that if it wasn't for the fact that she was a Hyuuga and an insane prankster, she would have been at the top of his potential consort list.

Hinata had hit him over the head for that.

"He'll be waiting for me at the market," Naruto muttered around his food. He looked at the clock on the wall and gaped, "Hinata! We're going to be late!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

For the residents of Konoha, a blur of white and yellow running on the roofs had become a familiar sight. That blur would usually have a blue and white form strapped to his back and another blue and white blur- this one with a splash of red- following behind. That these ridiculously fast students (Gai's torture worked!) would become the second coming of the Dotetsu no Sannin occurred to only a few people.

One of them was a Chuunin named Iruka who looked at the door for his top three students. (He referred to them as "top" because the top spot would rotate between them every few days. At the moment, it was on Sasuke). Iruka figured that Naruto must have slept in again. He knew that Sasuke, at least, had the opportunity to be prompt, but decided not to enter without his fangirl shield (Naruto).

And the bell would ring in three... two... one...

"We're here, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted as three multicolored blurs suddenly appeared in their seats. Then the bell rang.

"And yet again Naruto, you, Hinata, and Sasuke have managed to win me another 4,000 ryo," Iruke grinned. Their most recent habit had been added to the teacher's betting pool two weeks ago, and so far, only Iruka ever voted in their favor. This resulted in a nice chunk of cash from his daily wins. Although this wouldn't last forever, the ryo were an excellent supplement to his normal teacher's salary.

"We're glad to help sensei," Sasuke smirked. He knew- and didn't like- that the other teachers all labeled Naruto as the demon boy. He usually showed his anger by treating them with frigid indifference (more than he usually did at any rate). Sometimes though, a little petty revenge was just what the Kage ordered.

Iruka gave a nod to them in thanks and started their first lesson. In succession, the class reviewed the history of the Nidaime era, the Second Shinobi War, the hand seals for the three Academy Jutsu, and an overview of a trap that they would make later in the week. The class was in the middle of shuriken practice-

("What the hell Sasuke! You totally messed up my aim!"

"You don't need my help for that, dobe."

"Sasuke, Naruto, please stop fighting..."

"Sorry Hinata."

"It was the dobe's fault."

"Hey!")-

when another Chuunin hurried up to Iruka and whispered a few urgent words into his ear. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Sasuke not to gently stepped on his best friend's foot.

"Naruto! Stop harassing Sasuke!" Mizuki scolded when he saw Naruto dig his elbow into the Uchiha's side. Naruto fell back glumly, and Sasuke, who had not been reprimanded, sent his friend an apologetic look. He opened his mouth to argue, but closed in angrily when Naruto shook his head. They both knew that explaining wouldn't change anything.

"Alright, everyone!" Iruka sounded far more enthusiastic as he finished his conversation with the Chuunin, "I have some great news! The Kazekage and his family are coming to Konoha today to renew the alliance treaty between our villages, and some of the villagers are going to greet them at the gates. They will be arriving soon, and I thought it would be educational for us to go see the procession."

Most of the class broke out into excited whispers at the news, except for Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. Naruto knew because of his friendship with Gaara, and the other two knew by association. Shikamaru, ridiculously perceptive as he was, noticed.

"You three don't seem to have much of a reaction to this," Shikamaru observed, "I'd almost say you already knew that he was coming."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm friends with the Kazekage's youngest son."

"Naruto, you liar!" Sakura immediately disagreed, "There's no way a baka like you would know a Kage's son."

Naruto shrugged again, this time more tersely. "Don't believe it if you want Haruno. It doesn't matter to me."

"Don't go around making up lies like that," Sakura scowled, "What could be special about you?"

Shikamaru mentally noted that Hinata and Sasuke seemed to find that very amusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the place," Gaara said quietly, staring intently at the large village gates that his father was walking up to, "This is Naruto's home."

"Your crazy blond friend?" Kankuro ventured, walking next to his brother. At the redhead's nod, he smiled, "Well I have to admit, I'm pretty interested in getting to meet him."

Temari nodded from his other side, "Anyone who could turn you into what you are now... well, he'll certainly be interesting." The two had warmed up to their brother as he became less bloodthirsty and emotionless. Temari knew that the sole reason for that was in a certain blond gaki that lived in this village.

"He's more than interesting," Gaara said simply, "That boy will change the entire elemental nations one day. Naruto is a very unique individual."

"You said that he was like you," Temari asked hesitantly, "Does that mean he...?"

Gaara nodded, "He is the carrier of the nine tails. The strongest one of us all."

Temari gulped. A boy younger than her who held even more power that even Gaara? And to have such sway over her little brother too...

"I sure hope he's nice," Kankuro shuddered, "I don't want to know what kind of damage the strongest jinchuuriki can make."

The three fell silent as they walked through the village gates. A large crowd was milling around the gates, watching the Kazekage's procession. An old man with white and red robes, Kage hat prominent on his head, stood in front of the procession with two ANBU flanking him.

"So that's the Professor," Temari thought, "He looks like a frail old man, even though he must be extremely powerful to be the Hokage. After all, he's the strongest ninja in the village, and Konoha is famous for producing particularly gifted ninja."

"Kazekage-san," the Hokage smiled warmly as he greeted the colder man, "On the behalf of my village, I welcome you to Konoha."

"Thank you Hokage-san," the other man inclined his head, "I am glad to have come for the renewal of our treaty."

As the two men exchanged the diplomatic greetings, Temari's eyes wandered over a large group of children their own age that were standing nearby. Her eyes warily flitted across the group, trying to spot the famous Uzumaki Naruto from the Academy students.

"You baka! Don't stand in front of Sasuke-kun!" Temari narrowed her eyes as a loud, pink haired girl suddenly pushed a blond boy away from the front of the group. They were far away from the main part of the profession so that none of the adults could hear them.

"Fangirl," Kankuro muttered disgustedly, voicing Temari's thoughts.

"I wasn't standing-" Naruto began answering, before the fangirl cut him off.

"Yeah right!" she yelled, making a move to hit the blond, spiky-haired boy.

"Wait," Temari thought suddenly. "Blond? Spiky-haired? And were those whiskers on his face..?"

She was just about to make a move to stop the girl, when a small river of sand suddenly flew from beside her and wrapped around the blond protectively. Temari turned in shock to see her brother, Gaara, glaring at the pink haired girl. Well if she had any doubts about it before, she sure didn't now. There was only one Konoha ninja Gaara would be so concerned about.

So this was the famous Uzumaki Naruto.

"Don't touch him," Gaara growled, a dangerous twitch developing in his eye, "You don't deserve to touch him." At least half of the sand performing a protective cocoon around Naruto broke off to circle menacingly around Sakura. The young girl stepped back fearfully, eyes widened in terror.

"Gaara," Naruto asked, and Gaara broke his one-sided glaring contest to look over at the disappointed blond. Temari was surprised to see that her brother appeared almost embarassed.

"She shouldn't have hit you," Gaara defended his actions, "I wouldn't have killed her." His sand fell back partly at Naruto's clearly disappointed look. As for the blond, Gaara's small moment of vulnerability dissipated his anger.

"Forget it," Naruto grinned, shooting himself at the redhead, "Gaara!"

Temari felt her heart stop as that blond boy- was he fucking crazy?!- brought his arms tightly around Gaara and pulled the unresisting red haired boy into a hug. There was a moment of absolute stillness where Temari would swear that she was hallucinating, when Gaara's circling sand did not suddenly lash out and mercilessly kill this audacious boy. Beyond the fact that this would have caused a major diplomatic incident plain and simple, the older girl instinctively knew that unlike with their Uncle, this was a killing that Gaara could never recover from.

She let out a breath of shock and relief when Gaara merely stilled, and even brought up his hands stiffly to circle around the blond. They stayed in that position for almost a minute, before Naruto gently pulled away, still holding the limp redhead in his arms.

"Hey," Naruto grinned, "Welcome to Konoha."

Gaara nodded. "Thank you," he said simply, "Hello Naruto-san."

"None of this Naruto-san stuff, Gaara," the blond quickly protested, "We've been exchanging letters for about two months now!"

Gaara nodded solemnly, "Five weeks, four days, and thirteen hours."

Naruto blinked. "I'll take your word for it," he said oddly, and then turned to gesture at the two lanky forms standing slightly away from the stupefied crowd of children, "You remember my friends, Hinata and Sasuke?"

"Hinata is the crazy cinnamon bun lady and Sasuke is the duck-butt haired emo, yes?" Gaara asked, looking around, "Where is the insufferable, ramen-hating teme, the bun-haired girl with the pointy weapons fetish, and He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named?"

"Neji, Tenten, and Lee couldn't make it," Naruto sweatdropped, becoming acutely aware of the two sudden bursts of killing intent directed at him, "And ah... Gaara? Let's keep those names between us, kay? It'll be our little secret."

"Okay," Gaara said happily, peering at the two dark-haired, slender children currently glaring at Naruto, "I've never shared a secret before. Are you two his friends?"

"We won't be for long," Sasuke muttered, before Hinata gracefully dug an elbow into his ribs.

"Ignore Naruto-nii," Hinata told him before turning to the new guests.

"Hello Gaara," Hinata said serenely, deciding to kindly overlook Naruto's stupidity, "My name's Hinata and the brooding one over there is Sasuke. Welcome to Konoha."

She stepped forward and gathered the redhaired boy in another hug, this one gentler and quicker than Naruto's. Once again, Temari was shocked to find that Gaara's sand did not attack, although her brother seemed a bit tenser with this show of affection.

"You promised me ramen," Gaara stated, looking at the blond with wide eyes.

Naruto laughed gleefully, "I did! This is great; Neji can't get mad at me for having ramen for lunch today because you're here!"

"Would your siblings like to come with us?" Hinata asked politely.

"We'd be glad too," Temari said quickly, before either of her brothers could interject, "It would be great for us to meet Gaara's... friends?"

"And as his friends, it would be great to meet Gaara's siblings too," Hinata answered.

"Then off to Ichariku's!" Naruto cheered, heading into the village with an obedient redhead following behind. They were followed by a shocked brunette, a hopeful blonde, a serene bluenette, and a bored dark haired boy.

"Damnit," Shikamaru was the first to speak once the small group had left, "When Naruto told us that he knew the Kazekage's son, I didn't think he actually met that he knew that Kazekage's son. This is so troublesome."

Shino adjusted his glasses, " Indeed. It seems that our blonde friend is quite full of surprises."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When Ayame woke up this morning, she had no idea who she would be serving today. Of course, when it came to her favorite blond customer, that option could have been anyone. Notable customers included Naruto and the Hyuuga Clan Head, Naruto and the Hyuuga prodigy, Naruto and the entire Hyuuga Council of Elders (she still had no idea how that had happened), Naruto and the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto and Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Naruto and the Aburame, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara Clan heirs.

This time it was Naruto, the clan heirs to the two most famous clans in Konoha, and the three children of the Kazekage. Well, at least Naruto was never boring.

"Hello, and welcome to Ichiraku," Ayame said cheerfully, "What can I get for you today?" After her first near breakdown at serving the Hokage, she had quickly gotten used to Naruto's politically and powerfully influential friends. For a supposed nameless orphan, he sure got around.

"Three extra large miso Ayame-nee-chan," Naruto said enthusiastically, the others quickly placing their orders as well.

"Coming up soon," Ayame promised, heading inside to alert her father to the large orders that would be coming in soon.

"So Naruto," Kankuro played with a small napkin dispenser to avoid looking into the blond's eyes, "Are you... well, do you hold... are you the same as Gaara?"

"You mean a jinchuuriki?" Hinata asked, looking amused when Gaara's siblings practically fell out of their seats, "It's okay, everyone in this group knows."

"I'm the jinchuuriki of the nine-tails," Naruto confirmed, "I wanted to contact other people who share my burden, so I asked my godfather to send letters to them by animal summons. That's how Gaara and I met."

"Your godfather was able to get the areas of all the jinchuuriki," Temari sounded impressed, "He must be incredibly powerful or have a great spy network. Who is he?"

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, I guess erojiji has both. His name is Jiraiya. He's one of the Sannin."

"Your godfather is Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Kankuro looked gobsmacked, "He's a legend! My father has read all of his books."

Naruto nodded sagely, "The power of the pervert."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin a pervert?" Temari looked horrified, shaking her head as if to clear it of the idea, "Hinata called you her brother before. I'm surprised; you two don't look anything alike."

"Well actually, I was adopted into the Hyuuga Clan," Naruto explained, "It was an adoption sealed with a marriage contract to Neji Hyuuga, my boyfriend."

"You're younger than I am, and engaged?" Kankuro seemed both sympathetic and mystified, "Tough luck."

Naruto shook his head. "It's okay. I'm glad to one day marry Neji. He's Hinata's cousin."

"A marriage contract would have to be pretty high up in the Clan to have an adoption clause set to it," Temari speculated, "Just how far up in the Hyuuga hierarchy are you, Hinata?"

The blue-haired girl blushed, "I'm the clan heir."

"That's impressive," Temari admitted, as the waitress came over with several bowls filled with hot ramen, "Are you from any shinobi clan, Sasuke?"

"I'm the Heir of the Uchiha Clan," Sasuke said stiffly, looking up from his bowl, "I suppose I also technically qualify as a Head, but it won't have any power until I make Chuunin rank."

"An Uchiha and a Hyuuga?" Kankuro whistled, "You sure have some powerful friends, Naruto. Are you from any Clan yourself?"

"Well," Naruto said mischievously, "I just so happen to be the Heir to the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju Clans. My father was Minato Namikaze, possibly considered the greatest shinobi to ever live, and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Princess of Whirlpool, former jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and all-around kickass kuniochi. I'm distantly related to the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, the unofficial grandson of the Sandaime, and the son of the Yondaime. You already know who my godfather is, but my godmother is Tsunade Senju, the Slug Sennin and greatest medic nin in the world."

"What?" Temari gaped, "That can't all be true!"

"On the contrary," Sasuke calmly explained, as Naruto flipped out a small picture of a couple and held it to his face, "It is all true."

The blonde man in the picture was wearing Kage robes and had identical blue eyes to the boy grinning at them now. His arm was loosely held around a beautiful redhaired woman, tight enough to be reassuring without moving into possessive. The woman's facial structure and bright grin could also be seen in Naruto.

Another picture was held over the first. This one was of two men, one with long black hair and kindly brown eyes and the second with a shock of white hair and blue eyes that seemed to mimic the oceans. Another redhead was standing next to them, her hair held up in two buns and her features eerily similar to that of Naruto's mother.

A third picture joined that, and this one was clearly the most recent. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were all present there, as were two white-eyed children, the Sandaime Hokage, and Jiraiya of the Sannin. The white-eyed boy in the picture stood right next to Naruto, one hand lightly on his shoulder, while the second white-eyed person, a girl with long brown hair, stood in front of Hinata. They all looked happy, although only Naruto and Jiraiya held blinding grins.

"That's Neji and Hanabi," Naruto indicated the two white-eyed Hyuuga in the picture, "Do you believe me now?"

"I think they do," Sasuke commented when two loud thuds were heard as both Temari and Kankuro fainted. "They handled it much better than you did Hinata."

The Uchiha soon found himself dodging some Jyuuken blows as Gaara turned to look at Naruto with wide, pleading eyes, "Can I have more, okaa-san?"

"Okaa-san?" Naruto muttered, "Well... alright, Gaara, but just four more."

The boy nodded happily and placed the order as Naruto continued to look at him oddly.

"Okaa-san?" Naruto thought, "Gaara must still not have gotten over learning that Shukaku was not his real mother. And with the fact that he never did get to meet his real mother along with his father being a complete jackass... well, I guess it can't hurt."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Can we keep him?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But Neji..."

"We can't adopt the Kazekage's youngest son, Naruto," Neji's eye twitched. The blond was in their shared room now, along with a rather conspicuous redhead who had apparently decided to permanently attach himself to his new "okaa-san".

"The Kazekage doesn't deserve him," Naruto said quietly, "Gaara needs parents."

Neji looked over at the small boy who was hiding himself partially behind Naruto. The Hyuuga had to admit that Gaara was practically family anyway, just for holding his beast, but even though the redhead had his siblings now, Naruto was right about him needing more family.

"It can't be done officially," Neji said with finality, "But... perhaps you can stay with us whenever you visit Konoha, Gaara?"

"Thank you," the redhead said gratefully, "I... can I call you 'otou-san'?"

"Er... why?" Neji said, puzzled. At Naruto's dark look, he quickly amended himself, "That is, I'll be glad to have you call me 'otou-san', but you barely know me, so I was wondering why."

"Naruto is 'okaasan'," Gaara answered simply, placing his gourd gently against the wall, "So you must be otou-san, because Naruto is your wife.."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Neji felt his lips twitch upward even as Naruto said "Hey!" indignantly. "Welcome to the family, Gaara."

At the small smile the redhead sent him, Neji felt his heart warming. The smile was not large by any means, but it was hopeful and sincere and perhaps one of the few genuine smiles Gaara ever gave. Like Naruto when he had first met him, this was not a child who was used to receiving much, if any, love from others.

Silently, Neji swore to make him smile more often.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Who is that boy? Why is he following the demon around all day?"

"I recognize that face! He's the Kazekage's child!"

"What?! Are you sure? But why would he be..."

"I've heard that the Kazekage's children are friends with the demon child..."

"Can you imagine? They say, that this little boy is some prodigal ninja."

"I know. Able to manipulate sand to a scary degree. He has his own kekkei genkai."

Iruka looked at the clock hanging in his room. Three, two, one...

And four blurs just suddenly found themselves some seats as the bell rang to indicate the beginning of the day. Iruka looked amused at the small red haired boy who had taken a ride on Naruto's back this time instead of Hinata. This was his first glimpse of the supposedly prodigy and so far, he didn't appear to be overtly threatening. The only noticeable characteristics Iruka could see were the dark circles under his eyes and the kanji tattooed across his forehead.

Of course, as the overtly effeminate Hyuuga and Uchiha had proven time and time again, appearance did not always indicate power.

"Just in time and with a new guest," Iruka said lightly, as his favorite student- although as a teacher, he was, naturally, totally unbiased- smiled at him widely.

"This is Sabaku no Gaara," Naruto hurriedly introduced the small boy sitting next to him, "I know there isn't supposed to be extra students Iruka-sensei, but Gaara was so bored at the Compound, and I told him what an awesome teacher you were, because you're totally an awesome teacher Iruka-sensei, and Gaara just had to come because we couldn't just leave him alone- and look, can you say no to that face- so we brought him here for the day, is that okay?"

Iruka blinked his eyes as he tried to finish the hurried explanation in his head, and then smiled. "It's fine to bring Gaara to class, Naruto. In fact, it's an honor to teach the Kazekage's son."

"Oh good," Naruto slumped in relief, "Because Plan B would have been really hard to implement."

"What's Plan B?" Iruka lowered his eyes accusingly.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered innocently, reaching into his pockets and removing- four kunai, string, a stapler, and eight flash tags? "By the way, sensei, would you like to have these? We nicked it from your drawer last week, but we don't need it now."

"We should probably return the other items too," Hinata mused, "We don't want to set a bad example for Gaara after all."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Remember Gaara, no honorable prankster steals prank items from the unsuspecting and innocent. A true prankster keeps their own supplies."

In front of Iruka's bulging eyes and gaping mouth, the trio removed what appeared to be seven months worth of pranking supplies stashed within their person. Naruto even removed two small scrolls to unseal- and when did he learn to do that?- some additional pranking products. Iruka's desk was soon filled with bent paper clips, shuriken, kunai, his lost Bingo book, a large box of paints, string, staplers, posters, twigs, pebbles, his lunch from two months ago, sleeping pills, tranquilizers, steam bombs, and an army's worth of rubber bands among other contraband.

The coup de grace was a series of signed orange covered books that held the title of Icha Icha. Iruka was just about to demand to know where they stole signed copies of an adult porn book from, when Hinata noticed that it was in the pile.

"Oh, wait, those aren't stolen," the shy Hyuuga said, removing the porn novels from the pile, "Seal them back in Naruto. These are from Jiraiya-sama after all."

"All the more reason to refuse to edit them," Naruto murmured, as he sealed the books back in, "I can't believe we got stuck editing his new novels."

"They're not that bad," Sasuke said neutrally, "Besides, I feel that with our contributions, the plot was much improved."

Hinata agreed. "Sales have gone up."

Iruka felt his world break around him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hashikura Mitsuru was a very proud man. He was the proprietor and manager of one of the most popular restaurants in Konoha after all. He was proud of his restaurant's delicious food, exquisite decorations, and cheerful atmosphere. But of all the things he prized his restaurant on the most, his top-notch customer service was the greatest.

He kept updated, through files on all of his regular customers. He knew what appetizers they loved, what customers they point-blank refused to sit near, and what color tablecloth would best match their favorite clothing styles. Thus, when Hyuuga Hiashi requested a table for his "close family", Mitsuru readied a table for four with a stunning view of the gardens and told the chef to ready an extra-sweet, four layer, chocolate cake.

He was not prepared for a tall man with a sheepish smile that was followed by ten children of various families.

"Lord Hiashi!" Mitsuru exclaimed, "I apologize greatly, sir, but the table was not readied for such.. unexpected guests."

Translation: How the hell are you related to half of these people?

"No, the blame lies with me," Hiashi inclined his head, "May I introduce my daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, my nephew, Neji, his boyfriend, Naruto, his teammates, Lee and Tenten, Naruto's friends, Sasuke and Gaara, and Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankuro?"

Translation: I'm not, but I'd like to see you challenge that.

Mitsuru's mind quickly supplied the titles following the names: the Hyuuga heiress, her sister, the prodigy, the jinchuuriki, the prodigy's teammates, the Last Uchiha, and the Kazekage's children. He decided that it was in his restaurant's best interest to serve this large group of politically connected children (and the prodigy's teammates).

"Regardless, a table will be readied in a few minutes," Mitsuru smiled, "Please, allow me to take your coats. I trust that you will have a wonderful experience tonight."

"I hope that we shall," Hiashi replied.

Translation: We better.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The week that encompassed Gaara's visit spawned memories that Naruto knew he would treasure forever. Other than a small incident with Youth- "Aaah! Okaasan, save me!"- Gaara had adjusted well to life within Konoha, and had gotten to know all of Naruto's friends and family.

Sadly, all good things had to come to an end, and Naruto waved goodbye to his 'son' as he left the village this morning.

His parental responsibilities had so far entailed spoiling Gaara with ramen, teaching him the basics of the Uzumaki taijutsu style (with added input from the Uchiha and Hyuuga taijutsu styles), and helping him implement the beginnings of what Naruto hoped would be a long and flourishing prankster career. Although he would miss having the redhead around, Naruto could satisfy himself with the letters Gaara promised to send every week.

Naruto's sadness did not do any justice when compared to that of Sasuke's, and- surprisingly enough- Ino's. When Gaara had first came to the village, Sasuke was polite if a bit standoffish. Neji theorized that the Uchiha had possibly felt like his position as the best friend of Naruto had been threatened. As Gaara's role became more clear though as that of a cherished only son, Sasuke became warmer. When it was shown that any fangirls within a five meter distance of Gaara were either too in awe of or too terrified of the redhead to bother Sasuke, the Uchiha had declared himself Gaara's favorite "honorary uncle".

As for Ino, she saw Gaara as an adorable, life sized doll and treated him accordingly. Gaara appeared to be mystified rather than angry by the blond girl's pampering and allowed her to dress him up in all manner of stylish outfits. When the boy left, Ino was, understandably, distraught.

Sometimes, the oddest relationships could be formed when you weren't looking.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Naruto shook his head to clear it of any stray thoughts and gently placed his Sealing scroll away. It was a large bulky scroll, with painstakingly clear symbols sprayed across- the hard work of an Uzumaki Seal Master to decode the entire base network of the Caged Bird Seal. Of course, by now, it was almost entirely useless. The endlessly evolving Scroll of Lock of the Hyuuga dojutsu kept it from mutating the base lock of the seal but nothing else. Still, the interlocking networks did help Naruto find the underlying patterns of an otherwise random mutation.

"The problem with the Caged Bird Seal," Naruto mused, "Was not that it kept changing, but that it adapted, and directly from the ambient chakra in the nervous system as well."

The original form of the Caged Bird Seal was a simple list of commands that were supposed to send an exorbitant amount of chakra to fry the neural circuits once the brain registered no activity. This would register the user blind, which effectively kept the Byakugan from enemy hands. After all, a blind dojutsu was a useless dojutsu.

However, some complete and utter idiot decided to add to the base commands, the Seal of Outside Triggers and connected it to a special hand seal. Again, this would have been no problem because even with the hand seal, the brain would have to register no activity first. Said idiot though, forgot to add a Binding Seal, which would keep the matrix from mutating because of the ambient chakra. As the Hyuuga Clan chakra had been very oppressive, the Caged Bird Seal absorbed that negative yin energy and became thus.

What really irritated Naruto was that Neji had gotten so used to covering his forehead because of the seal that he felt uncomfortable not doing so, and so banded his head with a piece of cloth most days. This interfered with Naruto's random habit of running his fingers through Neji's silky hair.

"Hey dobe!" Naruto heard his best friend call and looked up to greet the dark haired boy with a scowl, "Has Gaara sent a letter recently?"

"No," he scowled, the blond's mood darkening even further. Sasuke chose not to needle him, knowing that Naruto was always in a bad mood from studying the Caged Bird Seal.

"Would you like to train then?" Sasuke offered, "We haven't done any taijutsu sparring on water recently and I know you've missed getting your ass handed to you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the boy, "As if, Uchiha! If anyone's going to lose, it'll be you!"

"Let's see if you can back up those big words then, dobe."

Before the two boys could leave the room, Hanabi barreled in, pausing so she and Sasuke could exchange the customary Uchiha-Hyuuga routine.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Welcome."

"Thank you."

"Leave soon."

"Gladly."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"If that scintillating conversation hasn't proved the negative effects of constant inbreeding than I don't know what will," Naruto commented idly, from the side. He received two glares for his troubles.

"The Uzumaki inbreed too," Hanabi complained, "But that's not why I'm here. Neji-niisan is going on a C-rank in thirty minutes, and he wanted me to come here and tell you."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, "A C-rank? Isn't that dangerous?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's just a C-rank. The worst they'll come across will be a bandit, and let's face it; this is_ Neji_ we're talking about."

"I know," Naruto said in relief, before turning around and picking up a few scrolls, "How long did you say Hanabi? Half an hour?"

Hanabi nodded. "Then I better get this done quick!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Neji stood outside of Konoha's gates, anxiously looking into the village. The client would be arriving soon and then Team Gai would be leaving. Dammit, he had wanted to say goodbye to Naruto before they left for the week too. It took another few minutes for the client to come, and another two after that for Gai to determine if he was Hokusai Tando, the man who had hired them. Finally, when Neji knew that he could stall no longer, he turned to leave.

"Neji! Wait!" Naruto shouted as he skidded across the rooftop nearest to the gates. Team Gai, and a portly man that Naruto assumed to be the client, looked up with surprise as a panting blond kid jumped down from the roof.

"Naruto," Neji smiled, accepting the hug that his boyfriend suddenly presented him with, "I'm glad you got here in time."

"Me too," Naruto grinned, as he reached into his white and beige jacket (a less feminine version of Hinata's) to pluck out two scrolls, "I brought you something."

"Really? What is it?" Neji asked, intrigued. The small scroll presented to him didn't appear to be very significant, but he knew about Naruto's skill with seals and that it could contain whatever the blond had desired.

"I know that ninja food rations suck, so I got you containers with a week's worth of hot meals," Naruto explained, presenting one scroll, "They have Stasis Seals on them, so they won't lose their freshness and you only need to pour in a little chakra to take them out. The second scroll has a more thorough version of the basic medical kit, along with two additional outfits, and two packages of shuriken and kunai. I thought you could use them just in case."

"Thank you, Naruto. These will be really useful." Neji was entirely sincere in his comment. They _would _come in useful as ninja ration bars typically tasted horrible and the lack of good food or enough supplies was one of the biggest problems a ninja faced in a long-term mission.

"Wow Neji, you get to eat decent food during the entire trip!" Tenten exclaimed, slightly jealous, "Hot so they'll taste better, prepared in advance so you won't need to light a fire that can be seen by enemy shinobi, _and_ they won't spoil."

"Why don't all ninjas carry sealed food then, sensei?" Lee asked, puzzled, "Couldn't Tenten seal as well?" Gai contemplated the question as the client looked on, interested.

"The problem with that, Lee, is that food stuffs need special stasis seals that have to combined with the storage part of a scroll," Gai explained, "It takes a decently skilled Sealer to do that, and, along with the fact that they're so rare, many seal masters wouldn't spend their time on such menial tasks. Besides, they wear out quickly and need to be constantly renewed every few weeks or so. That makes the price of such seals not worth it, unless you're doing an important A or S-ranked mission."

"So how did that boy get such a valuable scroll?" Hokusai asked, pointing to Naruto, "And why is the other boy able to benefit from it from such a small mission?"

Gai smiled at that question. "Shall I presume that you created those scrolls Naruto?"

At the blonde's nod, he laughed, "Well our Neji here is currently engaged to this sealing prodigy, and so gets a special access to such comforts. Naruto enjoys pampering him for missions, either S-ranked or C-ranked ones I suppose."

Naruto bit back a smile when Neji blushed at the impressed nod the client gave him. "Don't worry, you three," he added as he took out six more scrolls, "I brought some for you guys too!"

"Yosh! Thank you for your flames of generosity, my friend!" Lee beamed, as he accepted his own scroll, "Truly, you are a great-"

"No problem Lee," Naruto said hurriedly, quickly handing the next two scrolls to a thrilled Tenten and the last pair to a smiling Gai. "It doesn't take me very long to renew them, so bring 'em over to the Hyuuga Compound when they're done."

Neji stepped away from his gleefully crying teammate and brought Naruto into another hug.

"Thank you," he whispered, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome," Naruto smiled, clutching him a bit tighter, "Come home safe, okay?"

"Promise."

As the team left on their mission, Naruto walked home, unaware of the two Chuunin guards who had seen the entire scene. A few hours from now, Team Gai would be the envy of every Genin and Chuunin team who had ever taken a long-term mission in Konoha. Home cooked meals on the road? Lucky bastards.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The thing that civilians, and even many ninja, did not realize about great shinobi (or kuniochi) with equally great teachers, is that working under a legend sucks. There are the normal complaints of finding it difficult to get out of your sensei's shadow and being given challenges that seem nigh impossible at times. To that, Naruto had added another observation.

Training under a legendary ninja sucks because they were all sadistic, heartless bastards.

He had been exited when Jiraiya told him of the virtues of his "skill analyzing" obstacle course, assuring the blond that it had been used by Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, the Sannin, and the Yondaime to great success. In fact, it had even inspired the Thunder God technique.

With results like that, Naruto had been thrilled to try it and had recruited Hinata and Sasuke, both of whom were also exited. What Jiraiya had forgotten to mention was that his student had created his famous technique to bravely _run away_ from the obstacles.

Said obstacle being a homicidal Sannin who held no reservations about trying to kill children.

(In this case, not Orochimaru)

"Left! Left! He's coming at us from the left!" Sasuke screamed.

"Whose left?!" Hinata retorted, before bending into a ducked roll that barely kept her head from being friend off by that stray Katon jutsu, "Dammit, Sasuke, watch wear you're aiming those things!"

"That wasn't me," Sasuke protested, grabbing Hinata's scraped arm and dragging her into a nearby ditch. "He's got little clones of us running around everywhere! I nearly got a Rasengan up my ass for trying to help a fake Naruto clone!"

"In that case, you should be more careful, Sasu-chan," Hinata's face suddenly morphed into a wicked little smirk, as her face literally melted away to reveal a grinning orange toad.

"Oh crap," Sasuke whispered, before a volt of lightning suddenly coursed through him, "Aah!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Oh, Kami, not another one," Hinata thought, shivering as she activated her Byakugan and crawled through a tunnel made recently by one of Jiraiya's doton jutsus. There didn't appear to be anyone within a thirty meter radius, so she felt relatively safe (or as safe as you could be with a homicidal madman chasing you), when she applied some salve to her recent cuts.

She was in a small, muddy forest off the side of Konoha's walls. Jiraiya had promised to take them to one of the safer forest areas, and this, so far, seemed like the only promise the Sannin had kept. Hinata was wet, physically exhausted, and on a mental thread half the size of what Sasuke's had been before he had befriended Naruto. The scariest parts were the sudden screams that hit through the night, only some, she knew, belonged to her actual comrades.

She was cut off from all allies. She was pinned in from every side. She was running out of chakra, in a foreign environment, and knew that a merciless enemy was chasing her.

At the moment though, she was safe.

"You know, you shouldn't rely so much on your all-seeing eyes."

Or not.

Hinata didn't even get a chance to throw in a Jyuuken strike before she was knocked unconscious.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Fifteen. He had killed or decapitated at least fifteen different Jiraiya's, but they just kept on coming. Right now, he had laid in over eighty-seven traps, all created by a small army of little Naruto's running around and wreaking havoc on the surrounding field. Naruto knew that he wasn't complete outgunned.

"Futon: Kami Wind Bullet!" Jiraiya bellowed, and Naruto instantly shot out of the tree he was resting his back on. Not a moment too soon, because the entire tree buckled under the onslaught of the wind directed at it and fell, crashing to the ground.

Naruto landed on another tree, and instantly started running away, applying chakra to his feet to allow him vertical access. His chakra had been exhausted by the previous army that he did not even have to concentrate to get above the tree line.

"Three," a voice boomed out.

Naruto increased running, not wanting to find out what this ominous countdown could mean for him.

"Two," the voice continued.

If he just got a bit further, he would be out of reach for any jutsu in Jiraiya's arsenal.

"One…"

Now, to activate the barrier seals he had placed around this area. Naruto quickly brought his hands up and- AAH!

"There's no escape!" the voice boomed as dozens upon dozens of memories from popped clones assaulted his mind. It was a slaughter; Jiraiya had never been aiming for him, but instead targeted each and every clone instantaneously. The sheer number of memories alone crippled him, and as Naruto's chakra broke off from the tree and he plummeted towards the ground, he gladly embraced unconsciousness to escape the torture of so many overwhelming memories.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Now what do you think you did wrong?" that was the first thing that Jiraiya said to them once the three had been brought to consciousness, clean and warm within the hospital.

Naruto had been the last to regain consciousness, and when he did, he saw Sasuke gently sipping from a glass of water while Hinata put some plain dumplings into her mouth. He felt extreme thirst and hunger upon awakening, which the nurse in attendance appeared to have considered and left a glass of water and a small bowl of plain soup with dumplings on his bedside table. Sore muscles were more the norm than not unfortunately.

"We let ourselves be separated," Sasuke offered, placing his glass down, "And then didn't make any code to identify ourselves with."

"We didn't exchange supplies early on so everyone had a little of everything," Hinata added, "I didn't use any other sense other than my Byakugan."

"I relied too heavily on one jutsu," Naruto admitted, "I didn't keep many tabs on my enemy."

Jiraiya nodded at all of those valid points.

"At the same time," he answered, "If you had not separated, I would be able to take you all out at once and the mission objective would have been compromised. If you had made a code, I would have been able to hear it, and lulled you to a false sense of security." Sasuke looked embarrassed.

"If you had exchanged supplies, than you would have had either too little to use properly or no knowledge to apply the little you have to their maximum efficiency, " Jiraiya continued, "If you had used other senses, than they would have tipped me off, because the only sense you can use with minimal after effects is the Byakugan." Hinata fidgeted within her seat.

"If you didn't rely on that justu, you wouldn't have survived as long as you did because the Kage Bushin is so versatile," Jiraiya finished, "If you had kept tabs on me, you would have been close enough for me to sense and attack." Naruto looked stunned.

"Then what would you have us do?" Sasuke asked, angrily.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. What lesson did you get from this?"

"That no matter what course of action we took, it would have been bad for us," Naruto grumbled.

"Okay," Jiraiya nodded, "Than what would have been the ideal situation for you three?"

"For us to know each of our teammates, their habits, and their basic techniques so well, that we could have worked together even if we were separated," Hinata theorized.

"To leave long-range tabs on Hinata, because the Byakugan would be difficult to trick," Sasuke mused, "Maybe to create combined attacks before any fight so we can use them against a stronger foe?"

"To threaten to burn your novels beforehand?" Naruto guessed.

Jiraiya's eye twitched at the last one, but he still had a broad smile.

"Exactly," he affirmed, "Konoha is the strongest of the Great Five, because we specialize in teamwork. All of you have valuable skills to bring to the table, and all of you have personal weaknesses that an enemy could capitalize on and an ally could cover. If you had strong bonds of teamwork, than you would have presented a stronger obstacle for me."

"But we would have still lost," Naruto complained, "And you shot down all of our strategies."

"That means there is no right strategy," Jiraiya answered, "Some are better than others, but none will hold ideal. If you found yourself in a bad situation, than you have to make the best of it, and you won't have a lot of time for thinking things through with strategy. In the heat of battle, you have to be resourceful, innovative, and surprising. Tell me: what determines a battle?"

At the clueless looks on the three kid's faces, Jiraiya answered, "The skills they combatants hold beforehand. If you had the necessary skill, than you could have held me back when you were separated and defeated me when you were together. If you had the necessary power, than those situations would not have presented a problem for you. Half of a ninja's battle is won when they are training before their missions."

"But we'd never have the power to beat a Sannin," Hinata burst out.

Jiraiya gave her a smug grin. "I know. So the first and biggest mistake you made, was trying to engage me at the very beginning. What you should have done, was hightailed it out of there."

"But only a coward," Sasuke began.

"Would live," Jiraiya finished, "The objective of the mission was survival. A dead ninja would not have completed that mission."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hey, where are you three going?" Kiba asked, as he jogged up to the three students leaving the courtyard for lunch. Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto turned around, to face the boy.

"We were going to leave the courtyard for some practice during lunch," Naruto answered.

"Is that even allowed?" Kiba wondered.

Hinata shrugged. "No one has bothered to stop us yet," she answered, softly.

"Either way, that's the sixth time you've left this month," Shino pointed out, strolling over to the small group. Ino, dragging an irate Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura all followed behind.

"We need to train," Sasuke said with finality. The lesson that they had been given by Jiraiya resonated strongly in all three of them, and they had been determined to become stronger for it.

"You train all the time," Shikamaru added, "You haven't even played a prank recently. Not that I disapprove, mind you, but when do you hang out with your friends?"

Naruto shrugged, "We train together. Besides Neji, Tenten, and Lee are so busy recently with their missions and their own training."

"Why would you three train together?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "Is anyone training you?"

"Our sensei is," Sasuke answered curtly, smoothly stepping behind Naruto to avoid the hungry gaze in Sakura's eyes. It disturbed him to see the pinkette like that.

"That's so cool, Sasuke-kun!" Ino gushed, "You have your own private sensei!"

"Why do you three get private lessons?" Kiba frowned.

"It's nothing official," Naruto said hurriedly, "It's just some stuff our family teaches us. And we get help from Sasuke's private library along with the Hyuuga library."

Kiba nodded, pacified at that thought. He, like everyone else listening, probably assumed that by "family", they were referring to a Hyuuga, as Sasuke and Naruto were both orphans. However, what Naruto decided to omit, was that while they were receiving etiquette from the Hyuuga Clan, the bulk of their training came from their unofficial sensei, Jiraiya.

Of course, admitting that you were getting private training from a Sannin probably wouldn't have gone over so well. Adding that the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju personal libraries were available to them also wouldn't have gone over that well.

"Even then, you can't keep neglecting us!" Kiba said indignantly, "We're your friends too!" Akamaru barked once to support his master's point.

"Sorry Akamaru," Naruto grinned, "I forgot that you need some decent conversation after being stuck with Kiba all day."

They all laughed on Kiba's behalf, before the three agreed to relax and spend lunch catching up with friends. Naruto got into a conversation with Kiba and Chouji, with Shino adding his input every now and then, while Shikamaru napped. Ino and Sakura repeatedly pestered Sasuke for dates, before Hinata allowed her Byakugan to activate and not-so-sweetly asked them to back off.

When they did so, Ino worryingly asking if Hinata had also harbored affections for Sasuke, the Hyuuga laughed and told her that her father would never tolerate such a match and so it was best left alone anyway. After all, their dojutsu were highly incompatible and she'd probably end up killing him on their wedding night anyway.

After that, Sasuke was able to rouse Shikamaru out of his sleep for a quick shogi match, while Ino and Hinata relaxed and chatted. For all that the blond girl obsessed over Sasuke, she was a clan heir, and therefore, one of the higher ranking kids in the class, so she made a good conversationalist about ninja techniques. Sakura added some observations, but mainly contented herself with staring at the last Uchiha, who was all the more discomforted by it.

It was this lighthearted chatter that Iruka stared at from within the classroom, smiling. He was glad to see that even though his three top students were growing up, they hadn't entirely lost their childhood.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Are you sure this guy is real?" Sasuke said doubtfully, as he read one of Killer B's letters.

"Positive and he holds the second most powerful Bijuu too," Naruto smirked cheekily.

"With the rate it's going, I'm going to assume that the stupider or crazier a jinchuuriki is, the more powerful of a Bijuu it holds," Sasuke muttered, finishing the letter. He handed it to Naruto, so the blond could start reading it.

_**Hey, have you heard of prestigious Number Three**_

_**And his new stance on bloodlines, helped by Killer B?**_

_**Yagura's turned a new leaf! Akatsuki's gonna pay!**_

_**Kiri's now safe and sound, cuz you saved the day**_

_**Hard to admit, that such a little fellow made that mound**_

_**You've done what others couldn't; gone leaps and bounds**_

_**And now, Nibi cat tells me you gotta new kin**_

_**Going to the Uzumaki Clan, now One's getting in**_

_**Man, when you do something, you go all out-**_

"Well, at least he can honestly claim to be very creative," Naruto voiced weakly, putting away the letter. "Honestly, Killer B is pretty cool for a guy that always rhymes."

"His adoption gift was good," Sasuke allowed, "Although why would he give a pre-genin fifty explosive tags? More importantly, shouldn't we have confiscated them?"

"We're only a year older than Gaara is," Naruto said dismissively, "Besides, if he's mature enough to have total control over semi-sentient, bijuu powered sand, than he's mature enough for explosions."

Sasuke added, "And he may have need of them too."

Naruto nodded sagely. "There's no such problem that cannot be fixed by enough explosions."

"Well, who's this letter from?" Sasuke asked, picking up and reading another one, "Hey! This guy is the Mizukage!"

"That's Yagura, the jinchuuriki of the Three-Tails," Naruto spoke from a mouthful of pastry, "Look. Utakata sent some more cake! This guy makes delicious food. Try some."

"This is really good," Sasuke said enthusiastically, as he sampled the strawberry confectionary, "Now if only… yes! Tomato filled crepes! This guy is gold."

"He thinks up some odd food, alright, but they're all delicious," Naruto explained, digging into the package that was sent along with the letter, "Somehow, this jinchuuriki intercontinental mail trade evolved into an ordering service for local goodies. I've got some rare sushi variety delicacies that I bought from Utakata on behalf of Hiashi-san from Kiri. It was at a great price too; unspoiled from my stasis sealed containers and with no travel costs because it was done by summons!"

Sasuke's eyes lit up. "You know, there are some great cherry tomatoes that could be bought cheaply from Iwa. Of course, due to the no-trading bans between Fire and Earth countries, they're ridiculously expensive. Do you think you can…?"

"I'll ask Han in my next letter," Naruto promised, "Just give me the necessary ryou beforehand, so I can send it along with Kichi."

"Naruto," Sasuke placed his hand around the blond, "I'm not sure if I ever told you this before, but you are the greatest friend anyone could ever have."

"I know," Naruto answered modestly, "Now get your hand off me, you tomato obsessed teme, before Neji comes in here and gets the wrong idea."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Said Hyuuga sneezed in the middle of his walk to Kusa.

"Neji, are you sick?" Tenten asked worriedly. The brunette shook his head.

"Someone must have been talking about me," Neji answered.

"Then your Springtime of Youth is blossoming, Neji-kun!" Lee said enthusiastically, before he frowned, "Unless, of course, it is Naruto-kun who is speaking… Neji, I feel that we must have a heart to heart conversation about your intentions towards Naruto-kun."

"Oh, yeah," Tenten mused, ashamed, "I had been too embarrassed to bring it up before, but this can go on no longer! I must do it! For Naruto-kun's sake!"

"Yes, Tenten!" Lee struck a youthful pose, "For our passionate, young blond friend, we must prevail!"

"_I beg your pardon?" _Neji practically squawked, "My intentions towards Naruto?!"

Lee frowned and wiped a single tear from his eye, "Yes, my friend. When I had learned… I was… distraught… and to be honest, my youthfulness did not prepare me for such an Unyouthful task!"

Tenten was clearer. "We want to set some boundaries on you, pervert."

Neji gaped, his genius mind whirring together to fit these offbeat clues into some form of coherence. "Pervert? Me? With Naruto? What are you talking about?"

"We know that you're taking advantage of Naruto's innocence," Tenten scowled at him, and fingered her kunai, "You may be my teammate, but Kami knows, that if you ever get untoward to that small boy ever again-"His crazier teammate interrupted.

"You cannot defile Naruto's virginity!" Lee exclaimed, grabbing Neji by the front of his jacket and shaking him. The Hyuuga was acutely aware that his jounin-sensei was crying while the client was standing on the side, looking somewhat lost. "It is not youthful!"

Pervert. Advantage. Naruto. Virginity. Defile. Him.

Now, Neji wasn't _against_ this idea per se, but not while him and Naruto were so young!

"Lee, I think that there's been a slight misunderstanding all around," Neji began explaining.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


End file.
